


Revenge is a Dish Best Served...

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Grooming, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Spies, Stalking, Suicide Attempt, WIP, asphyxiophilia (non-consensual), secret cameras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Hurt Noct Week Day 3: Someone takes and/or shares pictures or videos of Noct without his knowledge or consent.Titus Drautos, Captain of the Kingsglaive and secret double agent, despises the crown and everything it stands for. When the desire for revenge becomes an obsession, Noctis finds himself in the centre of something that threatens to destroy him and leave his life in ruins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like Titus Drautos and cannot forgive him for killing Regis and betraying Nyx, he's a shit lord. This is a WIP so tags will be added when they're needed. I don't write a huge amount of Ignoct but after playing Episode Ignis who am I to deny its call? To be honest, I pair Noctis with just about everyone, except Cor despite the pairing sounding cool...Cor looks like my dad so I am unable to ever go there. Anyway, this one is one I started a long time ago before I was aware of Hurt Noct Week, however, before I could publish it I read the prompts and realised this fit them so I waited. Enjoy!

His entire body trembled. His breath burning his lungs as it left him in sharp gasps. A frown creased dark brows as sweat dripped down his temple and into his hair. He bared his teeth, trying to ignore the pain in his arms as he held his position in a one-handed handstand. Unfortunately the door slamming open broke his focus, he gasped as he toppled sideways and crashed into an undignified heap on the cold wooden floors. He groaned, lifting his head and blinking towards the door.  
  
“Ah...my apologies, your highness, I didn't realise these rooms were in use.”

 

Noctis heaved himself up onto his knees, lifting his arm and wiping sweat from his forehead, “Nah, it's OK Drautos...I was just-uh...trying to get in some extra training.”

 

Titus Drautos, captain of the Kingsglaive, looked the young prince over. He was topless, revealing a chest bare of hair. Tight muscles bunched as he dragged himself to his feet and wondered over to the benches where he had set down his bag. He watched sweat trickle enticingly down the prince's spine, noting the deep, unforgiving scar that trailed across his lower back and disappeared beneath the waist band of his trousers. Titus watched the prince bend over, causing his loose trousers to tighten over his ass as he grabbed a water bottle. When he straightened and turned, Titus averted his eyes. “I'll be out of your hair in a bit, I just wanted to do some stretches. Gladio'll kill me if I don't.” Noctis muttered idly as he finished his water, droplets falling down his chin. He licked them away absently, Titus finding himself watching every second of it helplessly.

 

The boy was eighteen now, his birthday having been a few weeks before and Titus had noted the attraction begin much earlier. When the boy had turned sixteen he had started to notice things about him, the way he moved, graceful and powerful and totally unaware of it. He knew he was not the only one in the Citadel who saw this, he had noticed the nephew of Duke Scientia watching the boy as they walked the halls together. Since Noctis had moved out, Titus had less and less to do with him but now he had come back to spend some time with his father for a while. Titus cleared his throat, offering the prince a small smile, “If you wanted some help, I know some things that I doubt even Lord Amicitia would know.”

 

Noctis tilted his head, eyes dark and glittering as he considered Titus' offer, “You trained Nyx, right?”

 

“I did, your highness.” Titus replied, moving further into the room and closing the door behind him. He started to strip down his uniform, it was far too cumbersome for what he had planned. He dropped his armour on top of Noctis' things and rolled up the sleeves of the shirt he wore beneath.

 

“Red, huh?” Noctis noted absently, a smile brightening his features. “So, you wanna spar?”

 

“I'll try to go easy on you, your highness.” Titus smirked challengingly as Noctis set down his drink and glided off to the other side of the room. He was always amazed by how pretty the prince looked, especially for a boy. He understood why Amictia called him 'princess', a condescending nickname but somehow appropriate. Titus had always secretly held a burning hatred for the royal family, especially Regis, but he thought that he might make an exception for his son. His smile widened as Noctis dropped into a crouch, his eyes sharp as glass as he watched and waited for Titus to move.   
  
“Never sparred with a Glaive before.” Noctis commented, smile bright as Titus took his position opposite. “So, we gonna use weapons?”

 

Titus considered it but one more look down Noctis' body decided it for him, “No, let's try a bit of hand-to-hand, shall we?”

 

Ignis walked up to the door to the Crownsguard training rooms, eyes fixed on his phone as he wrote a message to Gladio. He sent it then paused when he heard heavy grunting, a soft gasp and then the sound of damp skin hitting the floor. Ignis pushed the doors open and saw Noctis pinned beneath Titus Drautos.

 

Noctis bared his teeth as Titus gripped a handful of his hair, pressing him down into the floorboards, the man straddled his backside, bearing his weight down on the prince to hold him still. Their fight had been fast and furious, Titus pulling no punches. Noctis gave as good as he got, being born into a line of magic users was helpful but not enough. He tried to rise, pushing himself up onto his knees, but it only pressed his backside harder against Titus' body.   
  
Titus bit back a groan as the prince tried to get up, ending up putting pressure against Titus' confined cock. He had been sporting an erection since he'd first managed to grab hold of the lithe young Prince, just the feel of that smooth skin against his palms was enough. Now he had him pinned, unable to move. The second most powerful human being in the city and he had him beneath him, writhing as he tried to escape. Titus' hand tightened on Noctis' hair, his lips parted as he breathed heavily against the boys neck. He smelt of sweat and faded body wash. He stared at the boys fluttering pulse point, listened to his soft grunts as he tried to break free of the uncomfortable position. Titus took a deep breath and closed his eyes, imagining what could be for a brief moment before the door to the rooms opened.

 

“Noct!” Ignis ran forward, ready to throw the captain off of the prince but halted when Noctis laughed and Titus released him. “Noct, are you alright?”

 

“I'm fine Specs.” Noctis sighed, rising and giving his friend a smile, “We were just sparring.”

 

“You have a lot to work on, your highness.” Titus said, moving to his pile of clothes and starting to pick them up. “You rely far too much on your magic, there's a chance that you might be in a situation where you can't use it.” His eyes slid to Ignis who was watching him, his expression carefully blank.

 

“I doubt that, Drautos.” Noctis laughed blithely, “No one can cut off my connection to the Crystal.”

 

Drautos almost chuckled, watching Ignis Scientia fuss about the prince like a fly. He handed him a towel and a fresh bottle of water. Noctis slung the towel around his shoulders and Ignis started to dry off some of the sweat on his back. Titus felt a flutter of what could have been jealousy as he watched the way Ignis' hands touched Noctis' bare flesh, he was delicate, tender almost. Ignis' green eyes were soft behind the lenses of his glasses, he muttered something close to Noctis' ear, causing the prince to laugh and shove him in the shoulder. There was...something there. Something between them that was more than mere friendship. He decided he would watch the pair more closely from now on.

 

The next time Drautos saw the prince was in a dimly lit corridor, he heard the whispers before he reached a turn in the hall. He hid himself and peered cautiously around the corner. He saw Ignis, pressed up against the wall with the Prince's fingers wrapped tightly in his suspenders, Noctis' lips were pressing soft little kisses to his jaw as he tilted his head back against the wall. His own hands were clenched against Noctis' slim hips as the prince ground himself against him. Ignis choked back a moan, eyes tightly shut, glasses askew and hair mussed. “N-Noct...” He muttered, seeming to finally gather his wits. “Noct...not here...”   
  
“Mm, here's as good a place as any, Iggy.” Noctis replied, voice muffled against the dip of his advisors throat, “C'mon, no one comes down here anyway.”

 

“Noct, I have no desire to be c-c-nn-caught with your hand down my trousers-” Ignis' voice was cut short by an elongated moan as Noctis' fingers trailed down his chest to cup his cock through his trousers. Noctis nuzzled at Ignis' neck, nipping at the chain around it with an impish smirk.

 

“Hey, I can do what I want; _I'm_ the prince.”

 

Ignis groaned, finally finding the inner strength to push Noctis back from him, “Prince you may be but people gossip, if the press were to find out about us...”

 

Noctis' nose crinkled as he moved back, “So? What're they gunna do? Tell people I'm dating you? Well it's true.”

 

“Noct,” Ignis sighed, adjusting his glasses while one hand gently tugged at the collar of Noctis' black shirt, “Sometimes the truth can do far more damage than a lie of omission. You are meant to grow up and marry a woman, to continue the line, I-”

 

“You want that?” Noctis said suddenly, shoving Ignis back up against the wall, “You want to watch me marry some random girl? To kiss her? To _fuck_ her?”

 

Ignis took a breath, reaching up to cup the prince's flushed and angry face, “It is going to kill me.” He breathed, green eyes glittering with an emotion his face never betrayed, “I...I cannot stand the thought of you with another but we have to be realistic. You must continue your line and the magic inherent in your blood, you cannot do that with me.”

 

Noctis scoffed, reeling his advisor back in by the collar of his shirt, he lifted himself onto tip-toe so that their lips brushed, “Fuck the line of succession, Iggy...I want _you_. It's always been you.”

 

Ignis didn't respond as Noctis once again claimed his lips, he huffed air through his nose and kissed back with much more fervour. His hands rose, cupping Noctis' face tenderly, a small crease forming between his eyebrows.   
  
Drautos smirked to himself, moving back as he heard Noctis utter a beautiful sound that went straight to his cock. He squeezed himself, eyes closing briefly as he envisioned the look of pleasure on the prince's face. A plan began to form in his mind, a way for him to get revenge and sate his desires all in one. He smiled as he left the two lovers in their dark corner, pleased that he knew one of the prince's weaknesses.

 

It was surprisingly easy to gain access to the prince's apartment, all he did was tell the guards that he was there to check the security. He was let through with a shrug despite it being highly unusual for the captain of the Glaive to be doing something security related for the prince. Normally it was Clarus' or Cor's duty as the heads of the Crownsguard, but with a little white lie Drautos got inside.

 

The apartment was huge, a massive living/kitchen area with a huge sofa with a beautiful view of the city. Titus sneered at the opulence, he wasn't surprised but it was disgusting seeing the privilege the Prince lived in when he hadn't worked for a penny of it. He went to a large set of bookshelves, holding an array of different books including comics. He opened a case he carried with him, pulling out the tiny secret cameras he had purchased under a false name. He smirked as he started to set them up.  
  
He moved to the back of the apartment, through a door and into the prince's bedroom. The bed was huge, taking up a good portion of the space. There was flat-screen TV, numerous gaming systems and shelves upon shelves of games. Titus moved to a basket that was slightly overflowing with dirty laundry, inside were a few pairs of underpants. He picked a pair out, black boxer shorts, and shoved them into his pocket. Then he found a shelf bearing a few statues of characters from the popular game Kings Knight before setting up another camera. On the wall above the bed was a large poster depicting a man in armour, a sword gripped in one fist and held high above his head as if in victory. The background was a sunset, the shadow of a castle behind and the man stood upon a grassy hill. It was dramatic and stupid, making Titus frown in displeasure. A bunch of romantic garula shit.

 

Noctis had a soft toy on his bed, an ancient looking moogle. It's head sagged, the little antennae drooping sadly as it lay against the pillow. Titus picked it up, seeming to remember when the prince was never seen without it, a last gift from a mother he never knew. Sentimental rubbish. If Titus had been in charge of the prince's training he would have put a stop to all this childish nonsense. He wouldn't have one of his men acting like a weakling. The prince was strong, he had the potential to decimate entire armies yet his father did nothing but coddle him and cave to his every wish. He was spoilt, bratty and whiny; Titus would beat it out of him as he had Nyx. He dropped the toy back where it had been and turned away, eyes flicking over the room slowly.

 

His gaze landed upon the corner of a box sticking out from beneath the prince's huge bed, Titus bent and dragged it out. The box was small and made of plastic, the lid sealed tightly shut. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened it, inside was a small but impressive collection of toys. Not the sort of toys a child would use. Titus' breath caught as his eyes widened, he lifted out a medium sized dildo, turning it slowly in his hand. It was the realistic sort with protruding veins and a pair of plastic testicles. He put it back and rummaged further, he found a pair of fluffy handcuffs in black and a reel of black satin ribbon. An eye mask and a cock ring, Titus' eyebrow rose; the prince was kinky. He set it all back inside the box, hands shaking a little as he pushed the lid back on and slid it back under the bed. He rose and decided it was high time to leave.

 

At home, safe in the darkness of his own little apartment, Drautos watched the feed from the cameras. Noctis had returned back to his apartment and was currently lying sprawled on the sofa with his advisor. He had his phone in one hand and his head in Ignis' lap, their little disagreement two days ago seemingly forgotten. Ignis' fingers scratched idly through Noctis' hair as he read some sort of official looking document. It was a peaceful scene and, in Drautos' opinion, boring. He got up and went to go make himself some coffee.

 

Noctis turned his head into Ignis' lap, sighing as he let his phone fall from his fingers onto a cushion. “Noct?” Ignis looked down at him, seeing the prince watching him from beneath heavily lidded eyes.

 

“Thinking of getting an early night,” He muttered, smirking as he slid his hand up Ignis' thigh.

 

Ignis chuckled, taking hold of Noctis' fingers and bringing them to his lips, “Well, I have to finish reading through this report, but,” He smirked and set it aside, watching Noctis' eyes light up, “I believe I could stay up late this once.” He muttered, leaning down to capture Noctis' lips with his own, “Especially since my prince commands it.”

 

Noctis moaned, reaching up to mess Ignis' hair with his fingers, “Let's go to the bedroom.” He gasped, pulling away and pressing a kiss to Ignis' nose.

 

Ignis nodded, sliding off of the sofa and dragging Noctis with him by the hand.  
  
Drautos frowned when he returned, mug in hand and set it down at his desk. He looked at the screen and saw that the living room was now empty, he clicked through to the bedroom feed and his breath caught. Noctis was on his back, Ignis between his legs as they kissed. The sound wasn't especially good but he could hear enough to make heat curl in his gut. He sat down, eyes wide and glued to the screen as Ignis' hand lifted Noctis' shirt, revealing his chest and abdomen. Ignis reared back, pulling away only enough to hurriedly strip himself of his own shirt, tossing it aside before returning to the kiss. Noctis dragged his finger nails up Ignis' bare back, Drautos had to admit that he was surprised by how muscular the young advisor was. He had no idea that the boy had any training, it must have been a well-kept secret. Ignis' glasses slipped off, falling to the bed and promptly forgotten. He pushed his hips against Noctis' causing the prince to gasp and arch his back, then they started the process of removing the prince's t-shirt. Once he was bare his hands slid between them, doing something Drautos couldn't see but if Ignis' moans were anything to go by it felt good.

 

“Noct...” Ignis muttered, pressing his cock into the tight tunnel Noctis had made of his fist, he leaned down and pressed their foreheads together for a moment before finally pulling back, “Take your trousers off,”

 

Noctis obliged gleefully as Ignis moved back to give him room, he stripped them off and they joined Ignis' shirt on the floor. Once naked, Noctis started to undo Ignis' trousers properly and then pushed them down his thighs, gaining better access to his cock. Noctis gave it a long stroke from root to tip, eyes on Ignis' face as he groaned. Then he got a knee hooked behind Ignis' leg and rolled them both over. He leaned over to his bedside table and fumbled around in the draw for a moment before finally finding what he was searching for, he pulled out a small bottle of lube and waggled it in Ignis' face. “I wanna-”

 

“No.” Ignis said firmly, frowning, face flushed and hair a mess, “I've already explained-”

 

“C'mon Iggy, don't do this again, I wanna do it; I want you to fuck me.”

 

“It doesn't matter what we want, Noct...it's...it's wrong. We shouldn't even be doing this, let alone anything more. Please, just...just wait...”

 

“Why're you so afraid, Ignis?” Noctis sighed, dropping the lube to the bed and sagging in disappointment.

 

Ignis lifted a hand and gently ran his thumb over Noctis' cheek bone, “Because of who you are,” He muttered, so quietly Drautos' speakers almost didn't pick it up, “Because of...of what you mean to me. If I were to ruin this-whatever it is-then I would never be able to forgive myself.”

 

Noctis lifted dark eyes to his friend and sighed, “Then why did you let it get this far?”

 

Ignis' fingers twitched on Noctis' face, his cheeks warming a little, “Because...because I couldn't say no.”

 

Noctis watched him for a moment before abruptly pulling away, he moved to sit down on the edge of the bed, “So...so you're saying you only kissed me that first time because...because I-I'm crown prince?” He muttered, hands tightening in his lap as he hung his head, “Why? Why didn't you say anything?” He snapped, heat colouring his voice, “You let me think you wanted me...that you wanted this! Now...now I'm no better than a fucking rapist!”  
  
“No!” Ignis reached for him, sitting up and grabbing Noctis' shoulder before he could get up, “ _No._ I swear to you I wanted it but that is the problem! I want it too much. Noct, please, you have to understand that there are laws against what we're doing. Ancient laws.”

 

Noctis turned his head away, eyes hidden behind the fall of his hair, “Yeah, I'm aware.” He muttered coldly, hands curling into fists, “And I'm gunna get rid of them the second I'm King.”  
  
Ignis laughed quietly, dragging Noctis' lips to his again, “And I believe that you will,” He sighed against Noctis' mouth, his eyes closing, “You must remember though that you are not yet King. The law is in place to prevent any illegitimate children being born, you know that.”

 

“Yeah except how does that apply to us, exactly?” Noctis replied, pushing Ignis back again and straddling his waist. He pressed both hands against Ignis' chest and looked down into his eyes, “It's not like we can even have kids, Specs.”

 

“Perhaps not but I am not willing to take this risk of being caught, especially on one of your whims.”

 

“Whim? I've wanted this forever.”

 

“I know...” Ignis took Noctis' hands in his own, entwining their fingers together, “You're still inexperienced, just...take it slowly, please, Noct.”

 

Noctis frowned, “ _I'm_ inexperienced? Not you?”

 

Ignis' cheeks flared with colour and he cleared his throat awkwardly, “That is...uh...well, it was a long time ago.”

 

Noctis lifted an eyebrow, “When?!”

 

“I was sixteen, it was...was with someone, I don't even remember who...Noct, please let's just forget about this, ok?”

 

Noctis huffed, his fringe fluttering, “Fine, but you're gonna tell me one day.”  
  
They fell back to kissing, Ignis dragging Noctis with him back onto the bed. Drautos hummed to himself as he watched, taking a sip of his hot coffee. So, what they were doing was illegal, he wondered if he could use that to his advantage somehow. He watched as Noctis and Ignis moved against each other, hands sliding over exposed skin, bodies moving in tandem. They muttered to each other, soft words and gentle groans. Drautos watched the muscles in Noctis' ass clench as he shuddered, his moans growing louder as Ignis reached between them and grasped his cock.   
  
The camera angle gave Drautos a pretty view of Noctis' face as he came, lip trapped in his teeth as he shuddered and moaned Ignis' name. When he was done Drautos shut off the feed. He sat there, fingers drumming a beat on his desk as he frowned at the dark screen before finishing his coffee and rising. He had plans to put into action and it would be so sweet when he finally had Noctis gasping his name, knowing that in the end it would be his blade that would kill his father.

 

XXX

 

Noctis leaned against the window sill, staring out across the familiar scenery of the citadel. He had just spent the last hour and a half trapped in a council meeting with his father. It had been war plans, special manoeuvres and strategy. Noctis had had very little to say and it made him feel inadequate, despite the fact that no one seemed to mind. Ignis, however, had ended up devising a strategy all by himself, leaning across the table to move the coloured little pins on the large map they were using, showing how it would play out. Everyone listened to him, frowns of concentration on their faces and nods of agreement. If Noctis was being honest, he was a little jealous, Ignis had been trained for this his entire life, he knew the ins and outs of war but Noctis felt as though he had been slacking off. It wasn't his fault, he had only left school the previous year and his father had insisted he attend all his lessons and try for good grades, that, on top of regular tutoring for state-craft, he had been too busy to attend any councils. Ignis had done it for him, bringing home heavy piles of paper for him to read through on top of school work. Noctis sighed, leaning his head on one hand as he stared blindly out the window. A hand brushed his shoulder and made him jump, he turned to see Drautos standing just behind him. “Captain, sorry; I didn't see you.” Noctis yawned, rubbing at his hair as he turned to face the captain.

 

“Your highness, I was wondering if we could have a talk?”

 

“Uh...sure, I guess.” Noctis trailed his fingers over the window sill before following Drautos down the hall. They went into a tiny office, they were on the ground floor and Noctis assumed that this was Drautos' office since he was only a captain. Clarus and Cor had offices on the higher floors. Noctis entered and Drautos closed the door, he turned to see the man move to his desk and sit down with a sigh. “So, what did you wanna talk about?”

 

“Your training, your highness.”

 

“My...training? But Gladio's doing it, it's always been this way...the Shield trains the future King and all that.”

 

“Yes I know that but it seems your father isn't happy with your progress,” Drautos noted Noctis' brows furrow and the way his jaw tightened, good, “So he's asked me to offer extra lessons, since we are both magic users and I have trained the Kingsglaive.”

 

“But-”

 

“We will begin at 0500 tomorrow morning, I expect you to be on time and ready at the Kingsglaive training grounds, do you understand your highness?”

 

“Yeah, But-”

 

“If you are late then I will punish you, is that understood?”

 

“What?! But I-”

 

“Good. Dismissed.”

 

“But-what-I don't-”

 

“ _Dismissed_ , your highness.” Drautos nodded towards the door, Noctis blinked, stunned and shaken to the core by the way he was being spoken to. It took a moment for him to process what had happened before he turned and left, the door slammed shut behind him. Drautos smiled to himself, it had been surprisingly easy for him to get the King to agree to giving the boy extra training. Of course, Regis was perfectly happy with Noctis' progress under Gladio but he understood the need for some more in-depth training in magic; especially since he himself was unable to give it while he was so busy.

 

The next morning Noctis dragged himself out of bed as his alarm went off, he had already put it on snooze four times and now knew he was running out of time. He cursed as he climbed out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, rubbing at his sleepy eyes. He couldn't believe the way Drautos had spoken to him, as if he was just some random Glaive and not the future King of Lucis. No one below Gladio dared talk to him like that, demanding, ordering...it was like he wasn't even human. He grumbled as he took a piss, yawning widely and wincing as his back twinged. His old Injury was playing up, it seemed they were due some rain. “Fucking great.” He spat, glaring as he shook himself and tucked his cock back in his boxer shorts. He went to the sink and washed his hands, then splashed some water on his face to wake himself up.

 

Noctis arrived at the Glaive training grounds five minutes late, he yawned as he approached Drautos with a sullen look. He stood, arms folded and cocked his hip, meeting the captain's eyes with a haughty stare of his own. “You're late.” Drautos said curtly, deliberately missing out Noctis' title. “I want you to start by running laps. Go.”

 

Noctis frowned, disliking Drautos' tone more than ever as he started off at a slow jog around the arena-like grounds. The running was the easy bit, it seemed. Drautos had him go through an intense, exhausting list of exercises until his muscles ached, sweat drenched his hair and turned his white shirt see-through. He found himself lying in the dust at Drautos' feet, chest heaving and eyesight wobbling. Drautos clucked his tongue, disappointment obvious on his face. “Weak, as I thought.” He muttered, just loud enough for Noctis to hear. Gladio never pushed him this hard, he always allowed Noctis breaks for water and rest and he always made him sit for a few minutes. It was needed, Noctis had always been pretty weak, always getting sick as a child and he was acutely aware of the affect it had on his ability to push himself. When he had first started warping he had made himself so sick he had been bed-ridden for days. His back ached so fiercely he was worried he might pass out, his bad knee was tense and throbbing from the pounding it had been given. He trembled as he lay in the dirt, too tired to move but Drautos had other ideas as it began to rain. “Come on, get up. We've got to go through your forms.”

 

Noctis closed his eyes, willing himself not to get angry. “I...need to...rest my back...” He managed to gasp.

 

“Pathetic. Get up, you're a mess.”

 

Noctis bared his teeth in a pained snarl, “If I don't...rest...I'll...hurt myself...”

 

“A bit of pain never killed anyone, get up.”

 

Noctis took a breath and forced himself to sit up, gasping in agony as it flared down his spine. He trembled, curling in on himself as he willed it away. Finally it passed enough for him to stand.

 

“Catch.” Drautos tossed a wooden training sword at the prince who fumbled it, “Begin.”

 

Noctis moved into the familiar patterns Gladio had taught him, frowning and trying desperately not to collapse.  
  


It went on and on until lunch time, Drautos only giving Noctis one five minute break. When he was done he collapsed to his knees, fingers curling in the dirt as he gasped and panted with his head hanging low. Drautos stood over him, imagining what it would be like to push his fingers into that sweaty hair and pull Noctis' face so their eyes met. Drautos looked around, checking that they were alone before he gave into his desire, his fingers slid deep into sweaty black hair, it was surprisingly thick as he used it to tilt Noctis' head back. Then he crouched, making their faces level, “If you want to get stronger this is the best way, do you understand?” Noctis swallowed and nodded, “Good. Now go shower and get some food.” Drautos reluctantly released the boy and watched him struggle to his feet before stumbling away.

 

“Ah, your highness!”

  
Noctis paused in the corridor of his apartment building, key card in hand and looked back over his shoulder as the man who guarded the front desk ran up to him. “What is it?”

 

“I received these for you this morning, my lord.”

 

“Uh, thanks,” Noctis took the two envelopes and put them under his arm before walking towards the elevator.   
  
Once inside his apartment he kicked the door closed and took off his shoes, stuffing them randomly in the rack. He padded into the living room and started opening the letters. One was a bill, Noctis tossed it aside for Ignis to deal with later and started on the other. He got it open and several images slipped out and onto the floor, “Shit,” Noctis cursed, bending and scooping them up. He turned them over and found himself staring at his own image. He was leaning against the wall of the Citadel parking lot, smirking while Ignis closed the door to his car. The next one showed Noctis move closer and closer until his hand was on Ignis' ass, he was leaning against him and obviously muttering something dirty as Ignis' ears were red. The next showed Ignis straightening up, turning around and Noctis leaning in to give him a kiss.   
  
The photos fell from Noctis' limp hands as his chest tightened painfully, heart thudding violently against his ribs. He stared down at the scattered images and saw a plain piece of paper with large words printed on it;  
  
WE KNOW.  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I have been totally unable to write a single thing lately. I honestly don't know how I even managed to get this chapter out. It's been a struggle but I hope you like what I managed to do. I will warn for serious angst! Enjoy and thank you all for commenting and Kudos-ing. I really do appreciate it.

 

Noctis felt cold, his finger tips numb as he stared down at the series of photographs now spread out across the kitchen counter. He sat on a stool, hands pushed deep into his hair as he squeezed his eyes shut and wondered just what the fuck he was supposed to do now. His first thought was to go to Ignis but he knew, deep down, that these images would put a quick end to whatever their relationship was. The last thing Noctis needed now was to be forced to end something that was making him so happy. As he sat there, contemplating his dire situation, he heard the familiar jingle of Ignis' keys in the lock of his door. Terror shot down his spine as he lurched upright, nearly toppling from his stool as he slid down and snatched up the photos. He crumpled them together along with the sinister note and stuffed them haphazardly in the bin before running across the room and diving onto the couch. He yanked his phone from his back pocket and pretended to be looking at it when Ignis walked in the door.  
  
“Good evening, Noct,”

 

“Specs,” Noctis muttered, trying for casual despite the way his heart hammered in his chest and his palms sweated against the phone in his hand. He noted he had a message from Prompto, asking him to come out with him at the weekend. Noctis agreed, sending a chocobo emoji that he knew his friend loved using.   
  
“I picked up some fresh sea bass and found an interesting Galahdian recipe I would like to try, what do you think?”

 

“Sure, whatever you say,”

 

“Noct?”

 

“Hm?” Noctis looked up over to his lover, noting the way his brows were drawn into a small frown of concern, his stomach tightened.  
  
“Are you quite well?”

 

“Yeah, I'm fine...bit tired. Training with the Kingsglaive is a bit different than with Gladio,”

 

“Yes, of course...you just look a tad pale,”

 

“I'll be fine after I've eaten,”

 

“If you say so,” Ignis nodded, eyes suspicious as he began grabbing pots and pans and spices from the cupboards. Noctis watched him for a moment before sliding off of the sofa and wondering towards his bedroom.

 

“I'm gonna take a shower, Iggy,”

 

“Of course, I'll call you when dinner's ready,”

 

Noctis waved a hand over his shoulder and shut his bedroom door behind him. Ignis paused as he was unpacking the small brown bag he'd brought from the market, frowning as he caught a flash of white out the corner of his eye. He noticed that there was rubbish sticking out of the bin. “Noct,” He sighed in exasperation, shaking his head as he went to the bin and removed the lid, preparing to remove the bag and change it when he saw the papers inside. Slowly, as if he were in a dream, he pulled out an image of him and Noctis. It was from just the other day after he had taken Noctis out to buy some more underwear, since he had been complaining that his boxers were disappearing. He had pulled up into the underground parking lot and got out the car only to be dragged into a risky kiss by the prince.

 

Ignis stared blankly down at the image, wondering who had taken it and why. Had Noctis asked someone to? Ignis rummaged through the trash, picking out several more photos along with a plain piece of paper with computer printed words on it. A cold, sick feeling rose up Ignis' throat as he stared at the very obvious threat. His stomach twisted and he found himself putting them in a pile on the kitchen counter top. He stared at them, feeling as if he were inside someone else's body, to see himself captured in such an intimate moment with the man he loved was strange enough but his relationship with the prince was dangerous. He had known that yet had still allowed his emotions to cloud his judgement, convincing himself that if they just kept it quiet no one would find out. Oh how mistaken he had been. How _naive_. Noctis was the one and only heir to a throne that stretched back thousands upon thousands of years, his was a sacred heritage, ordained by the very gods themselves...he had no right to lay his hands on him. He had taken King Regis' trust and thrown it viciously back in his face, by giving into his own selfish desires he had effectively given the middle finger to the crown. And what was worse was that Ignis had long ago fallen deeply, irrevocably in love with the crown prince.   
  
Ignis lifted his hands to his mouth and slowly sat down on one of the kitchen stools. He bowed his head and put his face in his hands, closing his eyes. What choice did he have now? Better to break Noctis' heart-and his own-now before things leaked to the press, than allow himself to get in any deeper. It wasn't fear of what Regis would do to him that made him sick to his stomach, it was fear of how this whole fiasco would affect Noctis. Ultimately, Ignis' entire life, his very reason for existence was for Noctis...if his feelings were going to do nothing but hurt him then he had no choice. He had to end it. Ignis gasped in a breath, surprised to find how hard that was to do. His shoulders trembled and he pressed his lips into a firm line before taking another breath. And another. Slow and deep as he regained his composure.   
  
When Noctis finished his shower and walked back into the living room it was to find Ignis just finishing up cooking their dinner, “Hey, smells good, Iggy.”

 

Ignis' hands shook just a tad as he added some more salt, he turned away from the prince who wore nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips and tried to ignore the agonising ache in his chest where his heart had been. “It's nearly done but first, Noct I-” Ignis' voice threatened to crack and he cleared it, frowning down at the bubbling sauce, “We need to talk.” He finished finally, shoulders slumping a little as he heard Noctis move cautiously forward.  
  
“Can't it wait? I'm starved.”

 

“No...no it cannot wait...Noct,” Ignis bent and picked up a sheaf of crumpled papers, he shoved them towards the prince without looking up to meet his eyes, “I assume that you were the one who shoved them in the bin?” Noctis didn't respond, staring at the photos with dark eyes and an emotionless expression, “Noct...I believe that this is a warning...”

 

“Yeah...I know, Specs. I know what it means.” Noctis finally looked up, trying to catch Ignis' gaze with his own. His blue eyes were large in his pale face, desperation written clearly in the tension of his jaw.  
  
“If one person, or group of people, know about us...then...then it would mean our time has come to stop this-”

 

“No.”

 

“Noct-”

 

“I said no,”

 

“Do I not get a say in this?” Ignis snapped, anger forcing him to finally meet Noctis' determined gaze, “What about what _I_ want, Noctis? Are my feelings not important?”

 

“No...I mean... _Yes_. Yeah, you're the most important thing to me, Ignis...”

 

“Then, please, let me go. We have...we have had...” Ignis took a breath, slow, in and out, “We had fun, Noctis...but now we must end it. You are an adult now, it is time you acted like one and took a partner who is better suited-”

 

“Iggy...Iggy, no...no don't-”

 

“Noctis, this cannot continue and you know it. If your father were to discover the truth he would-”

 

“He wouldn't care, Iggy and you know it,” Noctis felt his voice break, catching on Ignis' name as he bared his teeth against the well of emptiness that rose up inside him, “It's not dad...it's...it's you. You're scared! You're scared o-of me...of us...”

 

“And what if I am, Noct?” Ignis clenched his hands into fists, Noctis watched them shake and felt his heart trying to tear itself into a million pieces. “Yes, I'm terrified. I've never felt this way about anyone before let alone my best friend...my _brother_. It's perfect...too perfect and if it all goes wrong it will destroy everything I hold dear and I am not willing to sacrifice anything that we have. I love you, Noctis. I love you with every cell of my body, so much so that I cannot bear the thought of having to leave you. So yes, I am afraid but my fears have been proven correct. If we break it off now the pain will lessen, we can...we can go back to how things were before. You can search elsewhere for love, I am not the only person in the world.”

 

“You are to me.” Noctis whispered in a very quiet voice, he watched with sick dread as Ignis turned and switched off the oven, he walked to where he had set aside his bag and coat and picked them up. Not once did he meet Noctis' burning gaze, he was, in the end, a coward.  
  
“Eat, Noctis...and please go over the reports I left on the table.”   
  
And with that Ignis left.   
  
Noctis found himself gaping at the door for a full five minutes before it finally hit him. It was cliche to the extreme and, if it had been in a story, he would have laughed but he felt his heart break anyway. He stumbled back, hand rising to his mouth as he moved to sit on the sofa. He put his face in his hands and let the pain roll over him like the rising tide.

 

Drautos watched the drama unfold on his tiny screen, he watched the prince sit alone in his living room and break like fragile porcelain. It was a sight that made something warm inside his chest, he smirked in the darkness of his living room. His plans were proceeding nicely. The prince was hurt and alone, he knew that the advisor wouldn't want to spend much time with his charge until things had settled and so the prince was isolated from at least one of his friends. Things were going as smoothly as if he were merely playing a chess game.  
  
Regis sat across the table from his son, watching the boy poke morosely at his food, “Is everything alright Noct?” He asked warily.  
  
Noctis looked up, blinking as if he had been day dreaming, “Huh? Oh yeah, dad...I'm just not hungry I guess.”

 

“A shame, I had the kitchen make your favourite.”   
  
Noctis stared down at the bowl of curry and rice, he sighed heavily, “I'm sorry dad,”

 

“Not at all, I'm just worried about you.”  
  
Noctis felt guilty, he chewed on his bottom lip as he scooped up a spoonful and put it in his mouth. It really was good, normally it made him think back on his childhood and all the happy memories he had of the times his father could get away from his duties to come eat dinner with his son, but now it tasted like ash in his mouth. He put his spoon down and rubbed at his eyes, forcing away the sudden, vicious sting of tears.   
  
“Oh Noct whatever is the matter?” Regis gave his son a look of concern as he rose and wiped at his face again, cursing under his breath.  
  
“N-Nothing...look, dad I gotta-”

 

“Noct, please talk to me...”

 

“S-sorry...” Noctis fled the room, running past a shocked Gladio who had taken up guard duty for that evening and several other guards switching shifts. He ran down the long marble corridor and came to a sliding halt at the elevator doors. He slammed his hand on the button to the floor where his childhood bedroom was but it took too long, he choked on a breath just as heavy boots echoed down the hall. He hit the button again, knowing it wouldn't make any difference at all. The world blurred, a lump rose to his throat to choke him. Before he knew it he was holding his breath, holding back the sudden urge to scream. He couldn't stand the thought of someone catching him so close to tears, someone he didn't know or even Gladio who'd likely berate him for acting weak.   
  
“Your highness, what a surprise. I thought you were having dinner with your father?”

 

Noctis clenched his hands into fists at his sides, not daring to turn and face Drautos, “Y-Yeah...we just finished.”

 

“I see, well how would you like to come do some extra training? I have some spare time.”

 

Noctis took a deep, shuddering breath, considering the captains offer before finally turning, “Yeah...yeah that sounds good.” He said stiffly, averting his wet eyes from Drautos in shame.  
  
“Good, come along then.” Drautos led the way back down the corridor and Noctis followed, head bowed and one arm wrapped around his stomach, as if he could hold in the huge well of agony that had become his constant companion.

 

Surprisingly Drautos was right to offer Noctis the chance to vent his feelings with a sparring match. Afterwards Noctis was sweating, panting but he no longer felt like he was close to tears. He felt much calmer. He offered the captain a small smile, “Thanks, Drautos,” He muttered, taking the water bottle the man offered him and taking a deep drink, “I really needed that.”

 

“Well, I had a feeling you were in some distress.” Drautos replied with a shrug, “Nothing better than a good work out to clear the head.”

 

“Gladio says the same thing,”

 

“It's good advice. Whenever you feel you need to, you're welcome to use the Glaive training areas.”

 

“Thanks.” Noctis managed a smile that didn't feel forced, he set aside the water and sat down on the bench, stretching out his legs. He could feel Drautos watching him intently, dark eyes boring holes in him that made him shift uncomfortably.   
  
“So, who was the stupid person who broke your heart?” Dratuos spoke casually but Noct tensed as if he'd said something offensive, “Oh? Am I wrong?”

 

Noctis looked up, eyes wide, “Wh-what?”

 

“I assumed that you were nearly in tears because you fell out with a crush? Isn't that what teenagers do?”

 

“I...I...well...I guess you could say that,” Noctis looked away, not sure if he really liked how accurate Drautos' guess was. It cut deep to know he was so easy to read.  
  
Drautos wandered aimlessly around the room, forcing back the urge to laugh at the prince's vulnerability. Ordinarily it would annoy him to see such an expression on one of his men, but on Noctis it only seemed to make desire burn in his belly, “Whoever it was likely isn't worth agonising over, your highness. You are heir to the throne, I doubt they are worthy enough to lick the soles of your boots.”

 

Noctis bit his lip, hanging his head, he remained silent despite the sudden urge to rush to Ignis' defence. It would only make him look suspect. He knew his father wouldn't approve of such language, Regis had imparted humility on his son at an early age and Noctis had never felt worth more than any other person on Eos. He was human, just like everyone else.  
  
“There are plenty more fish in the sea, as they say.” Drautos turned to see Noctis hunched over pathetically, he sneered to himself in disgust. “Up. Let's go one more round.” He demanded, raising his voice enough to make Noctis jump and look up at him, “I said on your feet soldier!”

 

Noctis rose slowly, reluctant but also kind of pissed at being spoken to like a common soldier. He frowned and his sword materialised in his hand in a flash of blue sparks, he would show Drautos just what a prince of the Lucii could do.

 

Ignis found himself in the Crownsguard training room, luckily it was empty. With a sigh he set down his bag and stripped himself down to the waist, revealing a body he had worked hard to train. He walked over to some specialist equipment put aside especially for him; a balance beam, several practice daggers and spears and other such things. After dusting his hands and feet with some chalk, Ignis went straight for the beam, leaping up onto it with his arms out for balance. He closed his eyes and threw his weight forward onto his hands, he held the handstand and pulled his legs apart into a perfect split.   
  
“Nice,”

  
Ignis didn't lose focus, merely frowning with his eyes still closed, “What do you want Gladio?” He asked irritably, “Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?”

 

“I rarely see you here these days, Iggy.” Gladio grumbled and Ignis heard a heavy thud as he put down something on the benches, “What happened?”

 

“Nothing. I'm training.” He muttered, flipping himself upright again, “Why are you here? I thought Noctis was having dinner with his father?”

 

“Yeah, he was but he ran out on it. Never seen the kid so upset, any idea why?”

 

Ignis hesitated, still balanced and watching Gladio move to a set of weights, “...No.” He answered after too long a pause.  
  
“Huh. Thought you were always up in the prince's business? Guess he's better at hiding stuff than I thought.”

 

“Hm.” Ignis hummed, averting his gaze and focussing on his exercises. He dropped his weight onto his hands, legs out in a triangle shape as he held himself there for several counts. Meanwhile Gladio's grunts joined the rhythmic thud of his weights. Ignis ignored him in favour of his own routines. He remembered showing off for Noctis once, after he hadn't believed just how felxible Ignis really was. Noctis had only been fifteen and had been awed by Ignis' abilities, even asking to try some things. Ignis smiled to himself as he performed several rapid backflips, one after the other. Gladio whistled, causing Ignis to grunt as he landed, almost wobbling. “If you are merely here to distract me, Gladiolus, I would suggest you leave.”

 

“Sorry, what crawled up your ass?”

 

“Nothing. I'm busy.”

 

“Sure, that's why you're biting my head off, huh?”

 

Ignis sighed, dropping smoothly down from the beam and striding over to his bag, “I apologise, I'm not feeling myself lately.”

 

“No kidding,” Gladio sat up on the weight bench and watched Ignis carefully, his amber eyes seeing far too much, “Is your bad mood connected to whatever's wrong with his royal pain in the ass?”

 

Ignis delayed answering by taking a sip of water but that only stalled the inevitable, “Perhaps,” He replied warily.

 

Gladio sighed again, running a hand through his rapidly lengthening hair, “Well, whatever it is, you know you can talk to me, right? I've gotta look after Noct too, I know better than anyone what it's like.”

 

“Thank you Gladio, I appreciate it but for now I believe it is best to keep this between us.”

 

Gladio shrugged, “'Kay, wanna spar?”

 

Ignis smiled, a genuine one this time, “Certainly. Kicking your arse will be a very good distraction.”

 

“Pfft, yeah right. We'll see,”

 

Noctis was slammed roughly against the thick mats, all the wind knocked out of him as he lay there wheezing with Drautos' weight pressing down upon him. He looked up through sweaty, matted hair into a pair of dark eyes. He pushed back against his opponent, gritting his teeth but getting nowhere. It felt as if all his strength had just evaporated, then again they had been at it for a good while. Drautos gripped Noctis' delicate wrists in one hand over his head then curled his fingers into his hair, dragging his head so far back that Noctis growled in pain. Drautos watched, transfixed by the way the boys Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed. He followed the line of his throat with his eyes, imagining what it would look like with one of his daggers slicing it open, painting the prince's pretty pale skin crimson. He licked his lips, ignoring the prince's weak struggles. He could easily snap one of his wrists, they were so small in his hands. Noctis' skin so pale he could see the delicate veins beneath the skin. The gods had truly done well when they made their precious little prince. He was truly beautiful and would only improve with age. Drautos could well imagine what he would look like covered in bruises, tears fresh in his eyes, pupils dilated in terror. It was all he ever dreamed of lately, it was a sweet torment having to hold himself back. He had plans and knew that when he finally did take the prince for his own his victory would taste all the sweeter for the wait. However, sometimes, he let himself be weak. He leaned down, lips brushing the delicate pink shell of Noctis' ear; “Yeild.” He hissed, feeling a violent shudder rip through Noctis' body.

 

“A-Alright, fine. I yield.”

 

Drautos smirked as he reluctantly released Noctis, he sat up, allowing a few more seconds of contact before finally pulling away. He reached down and held out his hand, Noctis took it and let himself be hauled to his feet, “You did well your highness, but I believe you're phase timing could be improved. We'll work on that next week.”

 

“Yeah...thanks,” Noctis hesitated, mouth opening and a small frown on his face. Drautos arched a brow questioningly before Noctis finally shut his mouth and shook his head, “It's nothing, doesn't matter.” He muttered, rubbing at his hair and making it even more messy, “I'd better head back,”

 

“Of course your highness, just make sure that you're not late for your next training session.”

 

“Yeah,” Noctis went to the door to the showers and only hesitated a second before leaving. Drautos watched him go, smiling all the while.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to find some free time today so here's another chapter! Things are heating up now, Drautos is making his moves and poor Noct doesn't know the noose is closing in.

_Can we talk?_

 

Ignis stared down at his phone, his thumb hovering dangerously close to the keypad before he sucked in a breath and typed something else.  
  
 _I left some fresh groceries at yours, they will need to be unpacked and put away. Have a good evening, your highness._  
  
Ignis shoved his phone back into his pocket and looked back up, across the table sat Regis watching him curiously, “Is everything alright, Ignis?”

 

“Yes, your majesty. Please, continue; I apologise for my rudeness.”

 

“Not at all, dear boy. Cor, what were you saying?”

 

When all eyes had moved from Ignis to Cor he breathed a quiet sigh of relief. The council was an hour in and Ignis was having a hard time concentrating. His mind constantly drifted to Noctis and his desire to simply walk out of the meeting, rush to the prince's apartment and hold him in his arms. It was hard, not being by his side but Ignis tried to convince himself it was for the best. Noctis had a future that did not involve being romantically tied to his advisor, he had an entire Kingdom to run and a wife to find. Ignis was not about to stand in the way of that, despite his feelings.   
  
To the outside world Ignis was as proper as ever, his hair immaculate, his clothes perfectly neat and carefully ironed. However, inside he was falling apart at the seams. He wasn't entirely sure how he hid it so well, especially when all he did when he got back to his own place was curl up in bed and think of his prince. It was sad, really, but he had no desire to do anything except lie in bed and sulk despite how unlike him that was. However, he was a busy man and had many responsibilities, including listening in on council meetings and taking home notes for Noctis when he was unable to attend. So, he pushed all of his emotions aside and forced himself to get up every morning despite the fact that it grew increasingly difficult the longer he was away from Noctis.   
  
Noctis stood at the entrance to the arcade, looking down at his phone at Ignis' terse reply. His heart ached and he had the sudden urge to turn around and head home, he wasn't in the mood to be out but he had promised Prompto they would try out the new game _Monster Bash 2000_ and he couldn't let him down. He sighed and shoved his phone back into his pocket and lifted his head, he spotted a group of teenagers walking down the street babbling to each other in loud voices. Behind them was a tall man dressed in a plain white shirt and black pants, he approached and his eyes zeroed in on Noct who recognised him, “Captain Drautos,” He greeted, offering a weak smile as Drautos approached him.  
  
“Your highness, I didn't know you would be here today.” Drautos lied, he _had_ known after finding a way to hack into the prince's phone using Crown technology. He was able to monitor his texts and calls, a useful ability as it now allowed him to know where the prince was at all times if he traced his signal.   
  
“Yeah, I'm meeting Prompto. He wants to try a new game they brought in.”

 

“Hm, a bit old for playing video games, aren't you?”

 

Noctis chuckled under his breath, “Not really, you can be any age to play. It's kinda like stress relief I guess.”

 

“Well, I'll leave you to it then your highness.”

 

“Noct!”   
  
Noctis turned to see Prompto dodging through the crowds as he raced towards him, his shoulders relaxed at the sight of his best friend, he missed Drautos give the young blond a heated glare, “Hey, what kept you?”

 

“Ah, I saw the cutest little dog! This old lady let me take loads of pictures...here, look!” Prompto excitedly took out his camera and started showing Noctis the pictures. Drautos watched them both, standing shoulder to shoulder and their heads close together. His mouth drew down into a frown and before he could stop himself he had grabbed Noctis' upper arm.  
  
“I am afraid that the Prince has a busy schedule for today and has no time to play with overeager children,” He growled, causing Prompto's blue eyes to widen in shock.  
  
“Uh no I don't Igni-”

 

“You're training under me now, your highness and you do what I say when I say it.”

 

“Noct?”

 

Noctis tried to pull his arm free of Drautos' grip but failed, “Lemme go or I'll-”

 

“Your father put you under my care until the foreseeable future, do you wish to disappoint him?” At that Noctis stilled, eyes wide and face drained of colour. His lips parted and then closed a few times like a fish out of water before he took a sharp breath through his nose, he yanked hard on his arm, finally breaking Drautos' grip and stepped back.  
  
“Fine. Prompto, I'm sorry-”

 

“N-nah...it's fine dude, you go do what you gotta do.” Prompto muttered, watching Drautos with a tiny frown. He'd never seen anyone manhandle the prince like that except Gladio but his was a special case since he was Noctis' shield. He wondered who this guy thought he was and where he got off pushing Noctis around like that, however, he must have been important since Noctis conceded and allowed himself to be drawn back away from the arcade and into the ever increasing crowd, “I'll call you!” Prompto shouted after him, watching Noctis lift a hand in acknowledgement and then they were gone around a corner.  
  
“Get off of me!” Noctis jerked his arm free again when Drautos tried to take hold of him a second time, his fingers leaving deep bruises in their wake. He rubbed at his upper arm, glaring up at the captain sulkily, “What the hell was that about?”

 

“A prince should know better than to hang around with commoners, your highness. It's also highly dangerous for you to go around fraternising with people you don't really know.”

 

“I know Prompto! We've been friends since high school.”

 

“You know him do you? Then, did you know that he was adopted?”

 

“Yes. He told me years ago.” Noctis muttered flatly, still rubbing at his arm.

 

“And did he tell you exactly where he was adopted from?” Drautos forced back the urge to smirk as Noctis came to an abrupt halt.

 

“W-what d'you mean?” He asked warily.  
  
“I believe you already know, your highness.” Drautos watched Noctis bite down on his lower lip, face twisting a little as he tried to fight the inevitable truth.  
  
“He...he's a Niff?” He asked roughly, glancing up at Drautos and looking for a denial he did not find.  
  
“Unfortunately,” Drautos had done a lot of research to finally discover the well hidden documents of Prompto's immigrant status. It had been a very useful discovery, something not even Noctis' closest guards knew. What was more was that Prompto's papers were all forged, he had no passport, he had no known origins. It was all highly suspect and Drautos was now using his contacts within the Empire to dig further. “Did you also know that he's an illegal immigrant?”

 

Noctis came to an abrupt halt, staring at Drautos with incredulity, “But how did he get into a school if he's illegal?”

 

“With some very impressive forgeries,”  
  
“But...but I...He's my best friend...how could he have lied to me all this time?”

 

“People are all liars, your highness...you should have worked that out long ago. I am currently digging further into his history, for your safety of course. I suspect that there is more to his story than first meets the eye.”

 

Noctis felt sick, the fact that Prompto of all people had been lying to him for years was so awful he could hardly even imagine it. Prompto, his only real friend outside the citadel...Noctis felt a swoop of heated anger rush through him and his hands curled into fists before he pulled out his phone and began texting rapidly.  
  
Drautos' smile widened as he walked along side the prince, escorting him back to the Citadel where he had some more exhausting exercises planned for him.

 

Prompto stared in incomprehension at the screen of his phone, seeing Noctis' message but not really understanding it.   
  
_How could you!_

 

He bit on his lower lip, ignoring the noise around him and replied;

 

_Dude, slow down. What's going on?_

 

Prompto waited for the reply, shifting nervously. He had a sick feeling deep inside his gut that told him something was very, very wrong but he didn't know what. Finally a chocobo chirp and his phone buzzed in his hand, he took a breath and opened it.  
  
 _You lied to me. We've been friends for years, how could you not fucking tell me what you really are? Gods, Prompto, I trusted you!  
  
_ Prompto's sense of dread reached a peak and he felt violently sick all of a sudden, he turned on his heel, gripping his phone so tightly it creaked in his fingers before he fled the arcade. His feet pounded the street and he turned a corner to find a private looking alley before he settled down against the wall and took a few deep breaths. Finally, when his shaking had subsided somewhat he forced himself to reply;  
  
 _Noct...I'm so sorry. I dunno what to say...I never...never thought you'd find out, especially not like this. I didn't want it to happen this way. I never told you because I was kinda scared, I thought you'd reject me or something and I couldn't let that happen. I didn't mean for it go so far.  
  
_ Prompto put his wrist to his mouth to stifle the sob that threatened to escape him, he let his head fall back against the brick wall at his back and stared up at the blue sky above him. He could see the shimmer of the magical wall as his eyes burned savagely, a tear sliding down his cheek as shame welled up inside him. He hated himself more in this moment than he ever had before.  
  
 _Don't talk to me for a while...I gotta think about this._  
  
Prompto choked, wiping his eyes on his sleeve and sniffing hard. “I'm sorry, Noct...” He hiccuped and covered his face with both hands, his phone falling from numb fingers.   
  
That night he went home after a long day wondering the city aimlessly, he opened the door and went inside. He kicked his shoes off and stared around blankly at the empty apartment, it was dark and silent, haunted by the ghost of his lonely childhood.  
  
Drautos kicked the prince in the middle of his back, sending him sprawling to the floor with a clatter of metal and a burst of blue sparks. Noctis cried out, rolling onto his side and holding his back as agony seared his spine. Drautos, however, did not relent. He lifted a boot and kicked him roughly in the side just as he was trying to rise to his feet, Noctis collapsed back down with a gasp, “Get up!” Drautos demanded, snatching Noctis up by his hair and throwing him into the wall, “Are you truly so weak, little prince?” He growled in Noctis' ear and slammed him up against the wall, Noctis was white as a sheet, dark shadows converging beneath his once bright eyes. His hair hung limp and un-styled into his eyes as the tip of his tongue darted out to wet his dry lips.  
  
“F-Fuck...fuck you!” Noctis growled, shoving hard at Drautos' chest and sending him back several paces. Noctis' sword appeared in his hands and he yelled as he leapt into the air, eyes sparking blue fire as his face twisted into a vicious snarl. Drautos called his own blade into his and parried the strike, he felt the power dripping from Noctis' skin and he licked his own lips, eyes shining with greed. He pushed the prince away, lashing out with his hand to slap him across the face. Noctis stumbled, falling to one knee and bowing his head. He panted, breath rasping in his lungs as he coughed and rose again. His arm ached, his body covered in dark splotches and red cuts. He was sweating through his shirt and he trembled as the weight of his own sword threatened to send him back to the floor.  
  
As the Prince came for him again, Drautos adjusted his stance. He watched and waited until the last second before swinging his sword around in a deadly arc, the blade caught Noctis on his stomach and dragged its way upwards before finally coming to rest against his throat. Noctis was frozen in place, eyes wide and pupils dilated in terror as blood started to soak into his shirt. Drautos smiled as he lowered his sword and Noctis took a sudden breath and let it out.  
  
“Oh, Captain! Here you are, Crowe's been looking for you, says she wants to discuss her leave?”

 

Drautos frowned, angry at being interrupted. He turned around to see Nyx peeking his head through the double doors of the room, eyes sweeping around until they alighted on Noctis who was stood against the wall, sword hanging limply from one hand and his shirt torn right up the middle. Nyx frowned, “Tell her I'll see her in my office in half an hour.” Drautos snapped, drawing Nyx's attention back to himself.

  
“Sure. Uh, your Highness, do you need an escort to the med-ward?”

 

Noctis glanced at Drautos who narrowed his eyes before returning his gaze back to Nyx, “N-Nah, I'll be ok Nyx...thanks though.”

 

Nyx only nodded, erasing whatever his feelings were from his face with practised ease, “As you wish your highness.” With that he slipped back out the door and closed it, Drautos considered the door for a moment wondering what excuse he would use to placate Nyx's worries. He had always been far, far too loyal to the crown for Drautos' liking but he was a good soldier and had also always been loyal to Drautos himself. He wasn't sure how Nyx would like the idea of Drautos beating the prince under the guise of sparring though.  
  
“Next time, your highness, if someone were to ask how you gain your little wounds it might be best to tell them that you're very clumsy during our spars.”

 

Noctis swallowed, his throat dry, his wounds stinging, “S-sure, I guess dad'd worry if I told him we went all out, huh?”

 

Drautos smirked, moving closer and cupping Noctis' face, “Good boy,” He muttered, running his thumb over Noctis' cheek bone, “Now, go get yourself some water.”

 

Noctis nodded, but he didn't pull away quite as fast as usual. Drautos smiled, pleased as Noctis lifted his own shaking hand and chose to gently pull Drautos' fingers from his face, rather than just pulling back as if burned as he usually did. He watched Noctis avert his eyes, face flushed a rather pretty pink as he went over to the benches where their bags awaited.

 

Noctis limped back home, wincing with every step. He smothered a cough in the back of his hand, wincing as pain lanced into his side. He had a cap pulled low over his eyes to disguise himself from the press and he had had no desire for an escort, they would only ask awkward questions.   
  
Finally he reached his apartment and entered, kicking off his shoes haphazardly. He took a moment to lean against the wall and listen to the silence, it seemed to echo through his head and caused his eyes to sting. He sniffed, wiping his eyes on the back of his wrist before moving into the dark and empty living room. He saw the now familiar brown bag on the kitchen counter top, brimming with groceries. He choked on a sob and wrapped both arms around his stomach. With a cry he dropped to his knees in the middle of his living room and let himself weep.   
  
In the space of a few days he had lost Ignis and now he had lost Prompto. The pain was so great it seemed to leave him empty, a great hole where his friends had been now lay in his chest and it was too heavy for him to carry. He eventually ran out of tears and finally dragged himself to his feet, he stumbled into his bedroom and fell into bed, not even bothering to get undressed. He lay there, his head under the duvet and stared out blindly across the bedroom. All this pain over some photos, all because he got cocky and let his desire get the best of him. Drautos was right, he was just a naïve kid. He was unable to control himself. He vowed to do better in future, to hide his emotions instead of wear them on his sleeve. Even if all it did was impress Drautos, then at least one person would have faith in him. Noctis remembered the feel of Drautos' sword calloused fingers against his cheek, he lifted a hand and held it to the spot Drautos had touched. His face heated as warmth spread down his chest. The gesture had been so simple yet Noctis had needed it like a starving man needed food. He needed someone...anyone...to just touch him, to be gentle with him, to show him some kindness as his world fell apart around his ears. His father was too busy, the war forcing him to spend less and less time with his son but Drautos always made time for him. He was always there when Noctis needed him most. Noctis curled into a tighter ball, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. It was stupid, Drautos was well over 20 years Noctis' senior and he knew he shouldn't feel this way about him...but...  
  
Noctis' hand crept down his chest, he sucked his lower lip between his teeth and frowned with his eyes still closed. It had been a while since he had last touched himself, surely there wasn't anything wrong with imagining someone other than Ignis for a change? He groaned when he curled his cool fingers around his cock, imaging they bore more callouses and were thicker than his own.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took ages and I'm so sorry. However, life got in the way and I got a bit stuck. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you to everyone who has commented/bookmarked/kudos'd I appreciate it all.

Noctis lay beneath a low hanging tree, his arms spread to either side of himself as he stared up at the sky through the waving branches. The sky was lit with stars, the moon a bloated disk hanging in the sky. He watched as a shooting star whizzed past, the ache in his chest growing ever stronger. It had been nearly three weeks since he had last spoken to Ignis and it still stung like an open wound. He barely had the energy to get up every morning, if it weren't for the fear of punishment from Drautos he would remain in bed and never leave. It had reached the point where he could no longer stand the subtle signs that Ignis was still doing his job, even if he avoided Noctis while doing it. Coming home to find his dishes done, trash taken out and everything scrubbed clean...it grew too much to bear so Noctis had reluctantly phoned his father and asked to come home. Regis had, of course, been thrilled but also very concerned. Noctis had avoided the inevitable questions and finally his father had given up and simply allowed him to move back. The apartment had grown too large, too lonely. He now spent his time wondering the citadel as he had in his youth, alone and withdrawn, his face paler and he had taken to wearing long sleeves even in the heat to cover the myriad of cuts and bruises scattering his skin.

After a while Noctis rolled onto his side, gazing across the ornate gardens without really seeing them. He plucked a leaf from the ground, dried from the unusually warm summer they were experiencing and held it gently between his fingers. Noctis' upper lip twitched as flames raced over it, consuming the fuel greedily before burning out as rapidly as they had come. He rubbed his fingers together, smearing them black with the ashes before he slammed his hand against the warm grass and used his arm to push himself upright. He winced as his back twinged in protest but he pushed himself anyway until he was sat up on his knees, the moonlight shining against too pale skin.

  
That was when he heard the soft sound of boots against dry grass, Noctis withdrew further into the safety of his make-shift hideaway. The trees limbs reaching low enough to hide him from the casual observer. It was a place he had loved to come as a child, to watch the stars and stew in his own confused emotions regarding his father. Ignis soon found out about the place as well and it didn't take long for him to join him, they would watch the stars together and tell each other made-up stories of space aliens and ships that could fly to the furthest reaches of the universe. Noctis hid and waited, he watched a dark shadow fall across the path that led through the garden. A pair of heavy, military issue boots crushed the neatly cropped grass beneath them as they came to a halt.  
  
“Your highness?”  
  
Noctis held his breath, recognising the familiar tone of Clarus Amicitia.   
  
Clarus sighed, “Prince Noctis! Your father requires your presence.”

Finally Noctis let out the air he had been holding in his lungs and heard Clarus turn towards the sound, cursing silently he crawled out of the branches of the tree and finally stood up. He brushed down his trousers, now filthy with fresh earth and leaf mulch before straightening out and fixing an impassive look on the Shield. 

  
“Your highness, there you are. We've been looking for you.”

“I wanted to be alone,” Noctis muttered under his breath, eyes moving across the gardens. He thought he caught a shadow moving behind some bushes but before he could be certain Clarus put a solid hand on his shoulder. 

  
“My apologies but Regis requires your presence.”

“Yeah, yeah, fine.” Noctis brushed Clarus' hand from his shoulder before striding off towards his fathers office.

  
“He's in the throne room, your highness.”

Noctis waved a hand to show he heard before changing his direction and moving into the shade of the veranda. He paused just before a pair of double doors and caught movement out the corner of his eye, turning he saw some trees rustling but no other sign of anyone else. Noctis frowned before shrugging it off, he was likely imagining it. 

  
Ever since Ignis had left he had been feeling on edge, feeling eyes on him wherever he went. It was disconcerting but he was sure it was just his distraught mind playing tricks. But still, sometimes, at night he curled beneath the covers of his bed back at his apartment and tried to sleep despite the feeling of being watched.   
  
He entered the building and walked down corridor after corridor, immune to the ornate décor and ancient paintings. As always he found himself unconsciously avoiding the room with the paintings of the prophecy, they had always given him chills whenever he beheld them. He had never found out why his father grew weirdly quiet and somewhat sad as his eyes lingered on the image of the Chosen King and his companions.   
  
Finally he found himself at the throne room doors and pushed them open, ignoring the silent guards who offered him bows of welcome. He strode towards the base of the throne, noting how only his father was present. He bowed a little, propriety having been drilled into him for as long as he could remember, “Your majesty,” Noctis offered the title with a small, weak little smile as if it were a joke shared between them.  
  
“Noctis, it's good to see you. Despite you having been here for a week I haven't been able to find time to spend any quality time with you lately,”

“It's fine,” Noctis muttered, eyes moving to stare at the polished marble stairs rather than his father's guilt-ridden eyes, “I guess I haven't been around much either,”

Regis looked his son up and down, noting the shadows underneath his eyes and loss of weight that caused his cheek bones to stand out further than normal. He sighed, “Noct, I wanted to speak to you.”

Noctis finally lifted his gaze to his father as he started down the stairs, cane clutched in one hand as he took his time. He waited. 

  
“It has come to my attention that Ignis hasn't been seen with you in quite a while, nor has your other friend...Prompto?” Noctis nodded jerkily, “Yes, Prompto. I don't believe I have ever met the boy, although Cor assures me he's a fine young lad.”

“I...” Noctis tried to agree but the words felt bitter on his tongue, instead he chewed on his bottom lip as his father finally reached the last steps. Regis put a hand on Noctis' shoulder, his face a perfect picture of concern.

  
“Noct, if anything has happened you would tell me, wouldn't you? Your tutors assure me you continue to excel in all your lessons and Drautos seems...content with your progress. So, please tell me why you look like you're coming down with something? Have I been pushing you too hard?”

“No...” Noctis shied away as his father tried to put a hand to his forehead to check his temperature, “No, I just-” He sighed, licking his lips, “It turns out that Prompto...Prompto is from Niflheim.”

“Ah,” Regis sighed, smiling wryly, “And since when has someone's background ever prevented you from becoming friends with them, hmm?”

“I wouldn't care...except he spent years lying to me and then I had to find out through someone else! If he'd just told me I would've been fine.”

“Who told you?” Regis frowned as he guided his son towards the doors of the throne room, his hand still lingering on his shoulder, “Noct?”

“Drautos. He said he'd looked into his past to...to protect me or something and he'd found out all Prompto's papers were fake.”

“Ah, I see. I had no idea Drautos took his duty to you so seriously, that man is rather difficult to read at times.” Regis guided them down the long corridor, the two guards at the door breaking away from their posts to follow, “My advice, Noct, would be to apologise for whatever stupid thing you said and continue on with your friendship-” Noctis opened his mouth, about to interrupt angrily but Regis cut him off by raising one finger, “You see, people in our position have a hard time finding true friendship. We are surrounded by sycophants and yes men day after day, people who would make unsuitable friendships. If this boy is truly worthy of your companionship he will not allow a silly little argument to come between you.”

Noctis lowered his head, thinking back on all the messages Prompto had sent him since that day. Some had been apologies, some sounding irritable, others just sad. He swallowed back a sudden wave of guilt, Prompto could no more decide where he was born than Noctis could. It was not his fault he had been smuggled into the country illegally. 

  
“We cannot make many real relationships so those few we do have are to be treasured. Cor has assured me that Prompto is not a threat, his background was well and truly checked and yes, Cor has always known where the boy was from. He would never allow you to risk making friends with a potential traitor. You see, Prompto was only a year old when he was taken from Niflheim, there is no way he would have been able to become a spy or assassin.”

Noctis frowned, of course Cor had found out. Cor was the most diligent when it came to the safety of the royal family, second only to Clarus and Gladio. Drautos may have been coming from a place of good intentions but his means had been callous and had almost caused Noctis to self-destruct. He sighed, rubbing at his itching eyes, “I guess you're right,”

“Aren't I always?” Regis asked, eyes wide in mock surprise.

Noctis snorted, nudging his father in the side with a gentle elbow, “Dad.” He sighed, shaking his head and smiling a little.

“Keep your friends close, Noctis. You will need them.” They had reached the doors for the royal suite, Noctis looked up at his dad, seeing a pain in his face that always seemed to linger whenever he looked at him. He reached up and put a hand on his father's shoulder.

  
“Thanks dad.” He said, and meant it.

 

Ignis stood on the balcony, staring out across the Citadel grounds and over the sprawling city. In the distance he thought he could see the sea and beyond that he knew Galahd lay. He sipped on a hot mug of coffee and his mind drifted back to his last glimpse of Noctis. It had been as he was just coming out of a meeting with Clarus and Cor, Noctis had been walking down the corridor with Gladio at his back. Gladio had been teasing him, pushing him around and ruffling his hair playfully but when Noctis had finally noticed Ignis his face had paled visibly, his eyes had grown wide but when he had opened his mouth to speak Ignis had turned away. The heartbreak had been palpable, Gladio had hesitated too, eyes moving from prince to advisor and back again warily before Noctis had lowered his head and walked away. The experience still pained Ignis, even several days afterwards.   
  
He sighed, sipping again at the cup and closed his eyes tightly as they burned. He wasn't normally prone to tears, it was something he had long ago trained himself to hide. Noctis had enough burdens without those of his retainers to add to them, so Ignis had not cried since he had first left his home with his uncle. Seeing his mother stood at the door, a shawl wrapped around her shoulders and her face wasted by illness. It was a painful memory yet the last he had of her, she had died a few months later and now that moment was all he could recall. He knew his mother had sent him away for his own good, unwilling to make him watch her decline but Ignis sometimes still felt bitter about it.   
  
Ignis bent over, head resting against his forearms. His mug tilted dangerously, almost spilling his precious drink on the slabs at his feet. He sighed shakily, waging a war on himself as he wrestled with his unusually tumultuous emotions. A sudden knock at the door jerked him out of his ruminations, he sighed and rubbed at his face before straightening himself out and striding to the door. He opened it, “May I help yo-oh.” Ignis found himself staring down at Noctis, the prince had both hands clenched tightly into fists at his sides and he hung his head as if ashamed, “Noct-your highness, what are you-”

“May I come in?” Noctis muttered, eyes darting up briefly before dropping to his feet again, “I...I just wanna talk,”

“Really, this is a bad time I was-”

“Ignis, please-”

“Perhaps, if you need someone to talk to, you could contact Gladio.” Ignis cut him off, it was rude but he didn't want to hear whatever it was Noctis was trying to say. If he did, he knew he would break like glass, shattering easily in the Prince's grip. It was too late now, what they had was in the past, Ignis took a breath, “Your highness, I will be more than happy to give you whatever assistance you need in any professional capacity,”

Noctis met his gaze again, his eyes swimming in tears, almost glowing as the sunlight from Ignis' balcony doors hit them, “Y-yeah...sorry for-uh-bothering you. It was...stupid. I guess I'll go now.” He turned, arm reaching around his body to hold himself, head low.

Ignis watched him go feeling his heart ache, all he wanted was to take him in his arms and hold him. He wanted to kiss the grief from his face but he knew that if he did it would risk everything. Instead he backed up and closed his door, leaning his forehead against the cool wood and squeezed his eyes shut as tight as they would go. He gripped the door, nails digging deep into the wood and grit his teeth, “Noct,” He whispered, his voice breaking.  
  
  


“You're late,”  
  
Noctis flinched visibly when Drautos' voice sliced through the early morning air like a knife, “Yeah, sorry...slept in.” He lied, shifting his weight as his leg throbbed painfully, it was going to rain again today, for the first time in a month.

“Do not lie to me.” Drautos glared at the prince, causing him to step back in surprise, “You were up late all night last night,”

“How'd you-”

“Because unlike you I can see the obvious. You have bags underneath your eyes, you're pale and your hair is unkempt.”

Noctis swallowed, feeling his stomach twist in fear even as his lower belly grew warm with something he didn't want to name, “Uh...sorry...”

Drautos sighed and strode forward, he grabbed Noctis' face with one hand, running his thumb gently over his bottom lip, “Forgiven,” He muttered in a low rumble before releasing the prince who took a sharp breath, hand rising to touch his lips as if Drautos had kissed him, “Now, I want to practice the air-step today,”

Noctis dropped his hand quickly, blinking up at Drautos, “Sure,”

They practised until Noctis was sweaty, bruised and aching. The Air-step was an advanced technique that involved warping into the air then performing a dodge while still hanging above the enemy. In other words, Noctis spent a lot of his time getting to know the floor far more intimately than he ever really wanted to. Finally Drautos called a halt, shaking his head in disappointment. “I would have thought that the line of Lucis would be able to pull off such a simple manoeuvre.”

  
Noctis clenched his hands, averting his eyes as he sat on the floor; a heap of bruised limbs. His chest heaved, burning savagely as his back and leg twinged. His hair was plastered to his forehead, sweat running down his neck and soaking his shirt. Drautos looked down on him, sipping from his water bottle before screwing the cap back on with a sigh. He lifted a boot and slammed it without warning into Noctis' sternum. Noctis' surprised cry was cut off as all the air in his lungs was kicked out of him. He fell back, rolling onto his side and struggling to get up. Drautos was on him in the blink of an eye, knife to his throat. Noctis stilled, eyes wild in his white face. He managed a few short pants, gaze locked on Drautos. His finger nails dug into the wooden floor and Drautos felt him shudder. He smiled. “Your reflexes are terrible,” He muttered, pressing the prince back against the floor so he was lying flat beneath him, “What a dreadful disappointment you are, your highness. Pathetic little whelp, too secure surrounded by luxury.”

Noctis licked his dry lips, swallowing as he lifted a shaking hand and pushed at Drautos' hand, “Get off...” He gasped, struggling weakly, “Get off of me!”

The knife cut into the prince's palm, leaving a clean line of red and causing him to wince, “You can't even fight me off in a spar, how on Eos do you ever hope to survive in a genuine battle? You'd be torn apart in seconds. No one needs or wants a weak, pathetic King.”

Noctis froze once again, eyes wide as he looked up at Drautos. The words acted like poison, seeping slowly into his brain, fogging his mind. It was every fear he'd ever had. He would never be good enough to follow in his father's footsteps. He was too weak, too stupid. Lucis needed a strong King, like his father, a man who could rule kindly and well. Not some spoiled brat prince. 

  
“Hm, I see you've already realised.” Drautos' grip slackened on the knife but he didn't back off, he only shifted position, bringing his knee close to Noctis' crotch. He put enough pressure there to tantalise, keeping the satisfaction off his face when the prince blushed furiously and tried to inch himself further away. “The war with Niflheim shows no sign of being over soon, one day you will be forced to protect this city. You cannot do that in your current condition.”  
  
Noctis swallowed again, his throat dry. The knife was still pressed under his jaw, tilting his head back at an awkward angle. He thought to his father, growing old before his time and the strength it took for him to hold the wall, Noctis pressed against the knife, his fingers shaking as they curled around the gleaming blade, smearing it with his blood. He leaned up, bringing himself closer to Drautos, eyes glowing a fierce, eerie purple; “Then _teach_ me,” He demanded, his voice a low growl that sent an involuntary shiver down Drautos' spine. Oh how he wanted to hear that voice break.  
  
Drautos shifted his thigh closer, pressing firmly between Noctis' legs, causing him to gasp audibly. There was no hiding that sound, nor the shiver that followed, “As my Prince commands,” He whispered, retaining their intense eye contact.   
  
Noctis lay there, flushed, cock aching in his pants as Drautos slowly began to move away. His absence left a void of cold air between them and it was hard to resist the urge to reach up and grab Drautos' shirt to keep him there. Instead Noctis let himself relax slowly as Drautos rose and offered him his hand, “Shall we continue, your highness?”

Noctis nodded, not willing to trust his voice yet as he took Drautos' hand and let himself be hauled back to his feet. His palm was bloody but he still curled his painful fingers around the hilt of his sword and took a low stance as he faced off against his teacher for their net round. He would heal it later, right now he had to prove to Drautos, to everyone that he was strong enough to bear the mantle of his father.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wish to remind my lovely readers that this is a dark fic, it IS tagged for rape/non-con and it IS going in that general direction. If that is not your cup of tea then read at your own risk. This chapter does contain disturbing dream-imagery (please see end notes for spoilers if you need to*), again, if you don't like that sort of content then please read no further as it's only going to get worse.

Drautos felt soft flesh beneath his fingers; a fluttering, weakened pulse. He looked down into hazy blue eyes the colour of the midnight sky, reflecting the overhead lights like thousands of tiny stars. Hair as black as pitch clung to a sweaty forehead. Full, kissable lips parted on a cut-off breath as the prince's body twitched a shuddered beneath him. Drautos' fingers made a beautiful necklace for him, each pad leaving a pale red mark. He didn't let up, even as the prince's finger nails dug deep crescents into the skin of his wrists. Drautos pressed his bulk down upon the future King, his own breaths ragged and his cock achingly hard in his pants. Noctis jerked, eyes rolling, lips tinged a pale blue as the colour left his cheeks. His hands dropped away from Drautos', landing with a quiet thud against the hard marble beneath. Not far away Regis' body cooled, crimson splashing the throne room steps. Drautos' sword stood up, buried deep in his chest. He groaned as a single tear escaped the prince's eyes and he gave one final twitch and then...

 

Drautos woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring. He grunted, rubbing at the corner of his eye as he rolled over and picked up his phone to switch the alarm off. His dreams of late usually followed the same sort of pattern, the murder of Regis at his own hands and then his taking of the prince. He smiled into the darkness of his bedroom, remembering how Noctis' throat felt as he crushed the life from him. He also realised just how hard he was, he shifted and sighed, tossing his phone onto the cold pillow next to him before reaching down beneath the covers to relieve himself.  
  
That morning Noctis had training with Gladio, he got out of bed, showered and dressed. Then he picked up his gym bag and made his way out of his room and down the corridor. He hadn't slept well again, his mind full of confused dreams of shadows and Luna and blood...  
  


_Noctis! Noctis!_  
  
Always so much blood. Luna always screamed his name with such agony, yet when he woke in the morning he couldn't remember why.

 

He never paid much attention to what his dreams meant, after the accident that left him wheelchair bound he had had many therapists but none of them were very helpful. Eventually he learned to live with the nightmares. However, Ignis had helped with that. When Noctis had been younger he had found himself waking in a cold sweat and crawling out of his bed to find Ignis. They ended up sleeping together so often Regis had allowed them to share a room to prevent Noctis from hurting himself in his attempts to find his friend. They had stayed up late every night, reading stories to one another, giggling until one of the guards on the door had to tell them to go to sleep. After that Noctis hadn't had any nightmares at all until Ignis moved into his own room when he became a teenager, Regis insisting that Ignis needed his own space now he was growing up and so would Noctis eventually. It hadn't stopped Ignis discovering a secret passageway that connected their bedrooms, it didn't stop them from curling up together at night until the early morning when Ignis would slip away again so they weren't caught.  
  


Those secret night-time meetings never did stop. Not even when Noctis was fifteen. They had been lying in bed together, Ignis' eyes closed, hair mussed by the pillow. Noctis hadn't been able to help himself, he had leaned over him and gently, ever so gently so he didn't wake him, had kissed his lips. Like the Prince always did in the stories he was told as a child to wake the sleeping princess. It was chaste and Noctis jerked back in terror when Ignis' eyes had fluttered open. They gazed at each other in silence, the moonlight turning everything silver. Ignis had lifted himself into a sitting position and, with sleep still clinging to the edges of his mind, had pulled Noctis close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Noctis never forgot how Ignis' hands shook, nor the soft, shaky way he spoke his name, an edge to it Noctis was too young to decipher. It hadn't taken long before Noctis had leaned in again, this time pressing their lips together for much longer. Some nights, when Noctis has his good days, he still remembers how the sheets rustled and how warm Ignis' hands had been as they had risen to cup his face gently.  
  
Now those memories did nothing but bring him pain. He spent his time doing everything he could just so he didn't have to remember the feel of Ignis' lips against his own; soft, gentle, warm. He didn't like remembering because it only made him remember the look of hopeless longing and pain in Ignis' eyes whenever they met in the corridors or Ignis had to pass on a message. They barely spoke anymore, Ignis having less and less reason to see the prince. Now Noctis was living in the Citadel again he had maids and guards and a myriad of devoted servants who would bend over backwards to fetch whatever he desired.

 

Noctis reached the Crownsguard training room and pushed open the huge double doors. He strode in and dumped his bag.  
  
“Hey, princess.”  
  
Noctis turned to see Gladio stood in the corner, arms folded across his broad chest, “Hey,” Noctis replied slowly.  
  
“So, how'd you sleep?”

 

Noctis shrugged listlessly, averting his eyes which still itched with exhaustion, “Ok I guess,”

 

Gladio's eyes narrowed, two points of bright amber surrounded by dark lashes, “Yeah right,” He rolled his eyes and moved forward, “Look, if you're taking too much on you can say so.”

 

“No. No I'm good. Let's just...get on with it.”

 

Gladio sighed and finally nodded, “Fine but if you're in too much pain you say somethin', ok?”

 

Noctis nodded his agreement and Gladio reluctantly began to see him through his stretches.  
  
After warm-ups Gladio started a gentle spar, using wooden training swords. Half way through Gladio called a halt, frowning at Noctis, “Aren't you too hot? You're still wearing your hoodie.”

 

Noctis flinched, hearing Drautos' soft voice in his head warning him that he should keep their intense spars a secret. He didn't want to disappoint Drautos, the only person who would now touch him. “I-uh-I'm good...let's just get this over with,”

 

Gladio shook his head, “You're sweating, I ain't carrying on until you take that hoodie off, kid. If you dehydrate or get heat stroke it's my ass that'll get chewed.”

 

Noctis bit on his lower lip, arms curled protectively around his body but Gladio's eyes were hard and unwavering. Slowly, his hands shaking a little, he stripped off the hoodie and revealed his arms.  
“Shit, Noct!” Gladio gazed at the wounds with wide eyes, “How'd you get so beat up?”  
  
“I...Guess I'm just really clumsy.” He muttered, rubbing at his hair, “Can we-”

 

“No. No fucking way. You're not clumsy, Noct. Stop making excuses, I know when you're lying.”

 

Noctis flinched when Gladio moved closer, arm out as if he was going to inspect the damage, “It's fine. It's just...I'm not...not doing so well with Kingsglaive training.” He admitted reluctantly, eyes glued on the floor between his feet.  
  
Gladio hesitated, frowning at the prince's strange behaviour, “You can use a potion to get rid of 'em,” He muttered distractedly as he tried to piece everything together.  
  
“Yeah I know but I didn't want dad to find out...and the doctors downstairs would tell him. Gladio, please don't tell anyone. I don't need sympathy, it's just a few bruises.”

 

“And what about that bandage around your hand?” Gladio nodded to the prince's palm which had been hidden when he'd walked in by the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
“Cut myself...on a knife.” Noctis mumbled, shifting on his feet, hoping Gladio would just let it go.  
  
Gladio moved faster than Noctis was expecting and before he knew it his wrist was in a firm, hard grip. His Shield pulled him closer, causing him to stumble a little as he unwound the bandage to reveal the long slash across Noctis' palm and fingers. Gladio's eyebrows contracted, his mouth pulled in a firm, dangerous line, “Noct, these're defensive wounds.” He managed through the sudden tightness in his throat, he looked up into Noctis' wide, scared eyes, “Noct...who did this? Tell me the truth and I'll stop it. I'll kill the fucking bastard!”

 

Noct yanked his hand back suddenly, breaking Gladio's lightened grip, “No. It doesn't matter...just...just leave me alone, Gladio.”

 

“You know I can't do that. My job is to protect you!”

 

“It's fine, Gladio. I'll deal with it...just...just stay quiet...that's an order!” Noctis snatched up the bandage that had fallen to the floor, picked up his hoodie and bag and strode towards the doors. He ignored Gladio's yelling and stormed away, slamming the doors in his haste. He ran then, fled down the corridor, turning left and right until he found himself inexplicably at the small mock amphitheatre where the Kingsglaive practised. He stared at the wide doors, they were flung open to spill sunlight onto the marble at his feet. Noctis took a breath and strode forward, hearing the sound of laughter and teasing. He peered around a column, seeing Nyx Ulric pushing around a man with wide shoulders and long brown hair. Beside them was a petite, rather attractive woman who was the source of most of the laughter. Noctis was stood in the shadow of the pillars, watching curiously.  
  
“Hey, Nyx, the captains been pretty busy lately, huh?” The larger man said as they calmed themselves enough to sit down on the stone floor.  
  
“Yeah, he's training his royal highness, right?” The woman asked, tilting her dark head so hair fell across her face.  
  
“Yeah he is,” Nyx shifted, a small frown creasing his brow, “Saw them sparring a few weeks back,”

 

The woman whistled, “I don't envy the kid, he's in for a rough time.”

 

“Tell me about it, I remember when you used to come back from training with him Nyx. You'd barely be able to move.” The other man muttered, eyes on the sky.  
  
“I dunno...this felt kinda...different.” Nyx replied thoughtfully, frowning at his knees as his legs dangled over a ledge, “Captain's been kinda...intense whenever I try and mention it. He gets this weird kinda look in his eyes and lately the Prince...he's not quite himself. I dunno, maybe I'm being paranoid but it's weird.”

 

“Let's be honest here, Nyx, the captain's not gonna hurt the kid. Not in any permanent way, is he? They'd probably have him up before the firing squad before he can say 'crystal'. Why risk everything he's gained by hurting the heir to the throne? C'mon, he's not stupid.”

 

“I know, Crowe...I just...” Nyx sighed, rubbing the back of his head, “Yeah, you're right. I'm being stupid.” He rose and Noctis didn't have time to dart behind a pillar before sharp blue eyes met his, “Your highness!” Nyx managed to perform a short bow, the other two scrambling to imitate him.  
  
“Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt...I was just...” Noctis' words dried up and he sighed, “Anyway, carry on,” He waved a hand in a way he'd seen his father do a million times. “Sorry.” He muttered again, turning away.  
  
“Hey, wait up!” Nyx earned a groan from his friend who got a sharp jab in the ribs from the woman, “You-uh...you wanna join us? We were just about to do some training.”

 

Noctis eyed the two standing awkwardly behind Nyx, “Nah, thanks anyway...I'll just get in the way.”

 

Nyx opened his mouth to try again, seeing how slumped the prince's shoulders were, the dark smattering of bruises all up his arms and even on his throat. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, he was no good with kids. His sister hadn't been so mopy as a teen, or at least he didn't remember it. So he watched Noctis walk away, looking sad and dejected. It made something fierce and protective rise into Nyx's chest, but a hand on his shoulder jerked him out of his thoughts.  
  
“You can't protect everyone, Hero.” Libertus gave him a knowing look, “C'mon, let's get some practice in before lunch.”

 

“Yeah, you need it.” Nyx muttered, his teasing retort a little lame but Libertus nudged him playfully anyway.  
  
Noctis wandered the Citadel until he found himself standing hesitantly outside an office, he chewed on his lower lip before taking a breath and knocking. A second passed before a gruff voice told him to enter.  
  
Titus looked up from his paper work when the door to his office opened to reveal the prince, his chest tightened when he saw the deep, dark blue of his eyes, hidden behind the fall of his hair. His skin was paler than usual, his cheekbones standing out in harsh contrast under the unforgiving electric light. “Ah, your highness,” He offered a small bow of his head, not deigning to rise, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
  
Noctis fiddled with his hands before taking two steps into the room and closing the door, “I wanna...I need to get better. Gladio...he noticed the bruises and he thinks someone's hurting me. I need to get better at fighting so it doesn't happen.” He said nervously, his guts twisting at the strange gleam in the captains eyes.  
  
“Gladio noticed?”

 

“Yeah...I mean, I didn't tell him! I just said I was bad in training, which is true. It's why I end up covered in bruises, so I just need to learn more.”

 

Drautos hid his pleased smirk by looking back down at his desk, he imagined, briefly, grabbing the prince and crushing him against it. He took a breath before nodding thoughtfully, “Well, I'm busy at the moment...”

 

“I'll do anything you want!” Noctis said eagerly, eyes wide and pleading, “Please Drautos, I need you.”

 

Titus swallowed, unable to stop his cock from twitching in excitement, “Very well then, but first I want you to do something for me.”

 

Noctis nodded eagerly, eyes shining, “Anything,” He promised.  
  
“First, I want you to lessen your hours spent with Gladiolus. His training methods aren't as intense as mine and you need all your focus to be on what I'm teaching you.”

 

Noctis hesitated, “But...he's my shield, I can't just stop seeing him.”

 

“I know, but you can limit the time you spend with him.”

 

“I guess...yeah, ok. If it'll make me stronger.”

 

“Good boy,” Drautos watched the warmth flood Noctis' cheeks, he smiled and lifted a hand to brush stray hairs from the prince's face. Noctis leaned into his touch, eyelids lowering, Drautos couldn't help himself. He leaned closer, curling his fingers into Noctis' hair and dragging him down to his knees, Noctis went willingly. He looked up, waiting, “Hm, it seems at least some of my lessons are leaving an impression,” Drautos purred, running a finger over Noctis' lower lip. He was holding himself still, waiting for instructions; it sent a thrill down Drautos' spine. “Well then, let's start.” He muttered, turning away from Noctis and letting him catch his breath.

 

“Your form is weak.” Drautos moved forward, frowning impatiently as Noctis stood gripping the hilt of his sword, “A light breeze could knock you off your feet,” He grabbed at Noctis' hips, standing behind him and felt the boy shiver. Slowly he ran his hands over Noctis' thighs, fingers slipping inside close to his cock. The prince bit back a groan, squeezing his eyes shut and trying desperately not to alert Drautos to how turned on these touches were making him. Drautos put one hand firmly on Noctis' lower back and pushed, forcing his spine straight while his other hand lingered on his hip, slipping upward beneath his loose shirt. When he adjusted his shoulders he ensured that his hands brushed one of the prince's nipples, he felt it stiffen and his own body grew warm in response. “There, good boy,” He muttered into Noctis' ear, warm breath brushing the hair at the back of his neck. Noctis swallowed tightly, trying to focus and remember where Drautos was putting his limbs but his body betraying him as he tried to resist pushing back against the solid warmth at his back. “Now, try again,”  
  
Drautos was too fast. Noctis tried to keep up but he was distracted, he missed the captains hands on him it'd been way too long since he'd last had someone touch him like that. His heart hammered in his chest as he ducked a wide swing of the captain's sword, he slid under the man's guard and rose. However, a heavy boot caught his ankle and he ended up sprawled on the floor, gasping and clutching at his aching side. He'd landed hard but Drautos merely ordered him back on his feet, so Noctis rose without complaint.  
  
Again and again Noctis was sent flying, hitting the floors and walls on multiple occasions. He got a few good hits in but Drautos easily turned his blade away with a casual flick of his wrist. Noctis had had no idea how good he was, he had seen Clarus, his father and Gladio fight on occasion but those fights had been more exhibition matches for fun with wooden swords and a laughing crowd. This was...different. It was intimate, he was getting to know Drautos on a much deeper level than he ever would Gladio, since Gladio kept himself curt and professional during their training. Outside of that Gladio was much more casual, but he never went all out when fighting Noctis. No one ever did, treating him as if he were fragile and precious. Noctis had never noticed until now and he felt bitterness stirring within him, he wasn't a doll. He wasn't delicate. He was a Lucian prince, born to be King one day and he didn't need everyone treating him like he'd break at the slightest touch. So he fought Drautos with ever increasing fury, until finally he called a halt.

 

“You're improving,” Drautos said cooly as Noctis wiped sweat from his face with a towel, he smiled as the boy turned to him with bright, wide eyes.  
  
“Really?”

 

“Yes. Of course, you have far to go before you're ever going to be as good as Nyx Ulric not to mention your father.”

 

Noctis swallowed back the sudden surge of warmth at the compliment, even if it was a small one, Drautos didn't dish them out lightly. “Thanks.”

 

“Don't let it go to your head, you're still a mess. However, perhaps in a few months of hard work and dedication we can change that.”

 

Noctis felt cold again at the insult, he hung his head, “Yeah...I guess,”

 

“Now, go shower and change. I expect to see you here tomorrow at o'five hundred sharp.”

 

Noctis straightened his back and nodded sharply, the glow of determination in his eyes as he turned, grabbed his stuff and walked away. Drautos grinned to himself.

 

“Ah, what a truly beautiful day it is,”

Drautos' hands clenched into fists as he turned to watch the man swagger towards him, he lifted his chin and glared, “You're late, Chancellor.”

“Oh?” Ardyn chuckled lightly, removing his hat and offering a mocking bow, “I do apologise about my delay but one must understand that I am a very busy man.”

Drautos grunted, he wasn't in the mood to play Ardyn's games, “Well, what've you got for me?”

“Hmm?” Ardyn leaned against the crumbled stone wall and looked out across a devastated battle field, “So, this is Galahd? What a fascinating place.”

“Just give me the Emperor's message and be done with it, Izunia.”

“Oh come now, my friend, I'm only teasing,” Ardyn smirked, reaching into his coat and pulling a piece of paper from it, “Here, your orders General...or should I call you Captain?”

Drautos snatched them out of Ardyn's hand, ignoring the man's chuckle, “I have a message for you to give to the Empire too,” He said abruptly, causing Ardyn to tilt his head like a curious cat.

“Well? Do go on, General,”

“I will continue handing you information as long as you need it but...I ask for one last thing in exchange,”

“Another demand? Oh dear General, I thought we had already completed negotiation.” Ardyn sighed as if he were disappointed, the sound made Drautos want to slam his metal fist right into his smug face. Somehow he refrained. “Is your home's freedom no longer adequate? Perhaps you want more money? More fame?”

“No. When this is all over, when the Empire has won and Regis lies dead at my feet, I want only one more thing.” Ardyn waited, Titus cleared his throat and met his strange eyes, “I want the boy.”

“The boy?” Ardyn's eyebrows drew down into a confused frown, “Why, there are plenty of boys in the world, General, I daresay you could choose any one of them if you wished.”

“You know who I mean. I want the prince. Give him to me, alive and I'll hand you every scrap of information I can get. I'll give you Regis' head on a silver platter, anything the Emperor wants and I'll get it for him.”

Ardyn placed his hat back upon his head and pushed himself away from the wall, the shadows seemed to elongate as the sun set behind a rocky ridge. Drautos wasn't entirely sure but he thought he caught a flash of yellow from underneath Ardyn's hat, “Hmm...you ask for a prize worth more than any gold or jewel in Eos, my friend.”

“When his thrones gone and his father's dead, he's not worth anything.”

“Oh, do not be so sure.” Ardyn started to move away, dragging shadow with him as he went, “Unfortunately, dearest General, the boy is already spoken for. His life is not yours to take.” Ardyn lifted his head, he was smiling but in a way that sent terror shooting down Drautos' spine. It was a weird feeling, the world seemed to swim weirdly around him for a moment and he almost lost his footing. Never in his whole life had he felt such random terror, he frowned and looked up at the Chancellor who looked as if he hadn't noticed anything, “Well then, I am sorry I couldn't give you your wish. However, I grant you my permission to do whatever you like to him in the mean time, it's his life I need, not his body.” Ardyn swept his hat off, forming a perfect Lucian bow, “I look forward to our next meeting, old friend.”

Drautos watched him walk away, heart beating too fast in his chest. Whatever Ardyn was, he certainly wasn't the smug politician he pretended to be. He swallowed, very glad that he wore his metal armour whenever he met anyone from Niflheim. It hid his face so that no one could see his expressions. With a sigh he turned away and started off back towards base camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This chapter contains a dream Drautos has of strangling Noctis while his father lies dead nearby. He gets off on it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a sort-of graphic scene of rape. I'll put a summary at the end for those of you who want to skip it (although it IS tagged, so yeah)
> 
> Thank you to all who like and read my work, I'm trying to keep up with updates but I can't guarantee it'll always be this regular. Also, there's likely loads of mistakes in this chapter, I'm so tired lately I'm finding it hard to concentrate and although it IS edited I've likely missed loads of stuff. Forgive me and I hope you enjoy it despite all that.

 

A month passed by. Noctis was plagued by fatigue, his intense bouts of training with Drautos took their toll on him until he grew sick with a fever. For a week he was delirious, seeing shadows in his bedroom at night that took on a familiar form; short hair, strong, calloused hands and leather uniform. He was given medicine, told to rest and the only visitor he received was his father. Noctis was too ill to really acknowledge this fact.   
  
Finally he was well enough to begin training again, despite the protests from his doctor. He and Drautos spent nearly every day sparring and Noctis thought he was improving but Drautos continued to insist that he wasn't. Nothing he did seemed good enough, the few times Drautos did compliment him it was followed by a sharp, cruel remark. This made him feel almost dizzy with confusion, he wanted desperately for Drautos to approve of him that he worked himself until the skin of his hands split and bled. He went to bed each night writhing in pain but still forced himself up every morning to continue the brutal torture.   
  
Then, one day, he was forced to miss training. The day was bright but warm, a cool breeze coming in off the sea dragged through his hair as he walked down a familiar stone path surrounded by bright green grass on either side. Flowers bloomed in patches all around him, catching his eye. He wore a black suit, neatly pressed shirt and his hair was brushed and styled. Gladio walked solemnly at his side, eyes moving carefully around as a small crowd of people gathered to watch. In front of Noctis Regis strode purposefully towards a large, marble monument with Clarus matching his pace. Somewhere within the crowd of people a few cameras flashed, making Noctis duck his head uncomfortably. Gladio's strong hand on his arm steadied him and he straightened his back unconsciously, eyes glued to his father's broad back. It was warm but Noctis was still in recovery so he wore a fine woollen coat draped over his shoulders, his hands clad in black leather gloves as he curled them into fists at his sides. The wind ruffled his hair, blowing it into his eyes but he didn't bother pushing it away as they finally reached the marble monument. It was a single pillar that reached up towards the heavens, an inscription in Old Lucian inscribed on it. Regis handed his cane to Clarus who took it with a small bow and stepped aside, Gladio moved to join him while Noctis went to his father's side. Together they knelt before the monument, heads bowed. Noctis read the most recent name upon a list of names that went back to the Founder King; 'Aulea Lucis Caelum'. The name should have made him feel something but he barely remembered the woman who had birthed him, he had been so young that the only memory he did have was of warmth and a soft, lilting voice that sang to him. It was blurry and indistinct, he wasn't even certain it was a real memory. Regis reached out and touched the name with his gloved finger tips, Noctis heard him sigh heavily as he lifted a beautiful wreath with his other hand. It was a mixture of blue roses from the royal gardens and Baby's Breath. He placed it against the stone and sat there, staring at it with a far-away look in his eyes.   
  
Noctis hated this ceremony. Not that he would ever tell his father this. It made him feel exposed and awkward, every year they did the same thing and he didn't think it would have been so bad if it had just been family, but the people always came to watch. They seemed to enjoy watching the royal family grieve, Noctis found it perverse but it was a tradition that every Lucian King had gone through and so they had no choice. They remained knelt for long enough that Noctis started to get pins and needles in his leg, but finally Regis rose with the help of his shield and took back his cane. Noctis stood up too, one knee covered in dirt. Together they started off back to the long line of cars that awaited them. The people watching closed in behind them, leaving their own annual offerings to their deceased queen. Noctis glanced back over his shoulder, seeing Drautos standing at the grave side and watching him intensely. Quickly, Noctis turned away and lowered his head.

 

Once they were safely ensconced inside the car, Regis turned to him and smiled sadly, “You look like your mother more every day,” He said and put a hand on Noctis' knee, “She would be so proud of the man you've become Noctis.”

 

Noctis averted his gaze, “Thanks,” He muttered, flushing at the compliment despite his doubts. He wasn't sure there was anything to be proud of, he was failing at everything he tried to attempt. He spent more time in meetings now he was back inside the Citadel, trying to understand everything they talked about but nothing seemed to stick. Perhaps he was as empty headed as Drautos constantly told him he was. He turned his head to look out of the window, feeling his father's hand withdraw awkwardly.  
  
The drive back to the city proper was done mostly in uncomfortable silence, once Regis tried to ask how Noctis was feeling and Noctis had simply told him 'fine'. It felt strange, being in the car with his father after years of barely spending any true alone time together. Noctis pulled at his tie and huffed, breath causing his fringe to flutter. It was hot and he wanted to get out and escape into the cool shadows of the citadel, preferably retreat to his bedroom and hide. Unfortunately there was to be a special memorial party, it was held every year and Noctis had no choice but to attend. It would be full of nobles and their rich acquaintances, held at one of the Caelum hotels near the Citadel.   
  
The cars pulled up into the underground parking lot and Clarus came to open Regis' door, Regis slid out with a soft curse before Noctis followed him. Together they all started towards the elevator at the other end of the lot, their guards surrounding them on all sides, Gladio taking the rear and Clarus the front. They must have made quite a sight as a few people stopped getting into their cars to stare. Noctis kept his head down, glad that he had a wall of muscle hiding him mostly from view.   
  
They took the elevator up to the very top floor of the tower, when they stepped out it was onto the roof of the hotel where a giant tank of water stood containing several fish and a large serpent. Noctis had spent a lot of time here as a child, running through the corridors and annoying the adults. He let his fingers brush over the glass and watched the fish follow them with hungry eyes, he smiled a little for the first time in a while.  
  
“Perhaps we should go fishing again soon, Noctis.” Noctis turned and looked up at his father who was smiling down at him, “Of course, I will have to see if I can escape some of my duties for half a day.”

 

Noctis' smile widened, “Really? Could we?”

 

“I will see what I can do.” Regis winked and patted him on the shoulder, “Come now, let's not keep our revered guests waiting.”

 

Evening descended upon the tower, casting everything in shadow. Lights lit up the roof top as guests mingled and chatted, somewhere a band played quietly and laughter rose above the sound. Noctis tried his best to avoid getting dragged into deep political debates but he got caught a few times by some of his father's council members. Old men who wished to test him to see what sort of King he would be, asking him complicated questions and making his head ache. He answered as best he could before making some excuses and escaping back into the crowd. By midnight he was exhausted, he had barely eaten anything and had drunk more than he probably should have. He found himself back beside the tank, watching the fish swim and the serpent undulate like a silver ribbon. He clutched a glass of wine in one hand and breathed on the glass, eyes following the flashing colours.   
  
From somewhere beyond the glass Noctis saw a blurry figure standing and talking to a man dressed in black, Noctis frowned a little, focussing on the figure before recognition made his heart leap into his chest. He rounded the tank to be sure and saw Ignis standing not far off, a glass in one hand and speaking to his uncle in hushed tones. His uncle was frowning, gesturing at the wine and Ignis retorted sharply, sloshing liquid over his wrist. Noctis frowned, mouth opening before he could think and he called Ignis' name. Ignis turned and his eyes widened behind his glasses, he turned back to his uncle and said something to him Noctis couldn't hear before striding off in the direction of the roof top door. Noctis gasped, moving to run after him, panic causing his heart to squeeze painfully in his chest, “I-Igni-!” He called out again, his voice was cut short by a hand on his upper arm, squeezing painfully. He winced and spun around, ready to tell whoever it was off. However the words died in his throat when he found himself looking up at Drautos, “C-Captain...” He muttered, remembering where they were and avoiding using his name.  
  
“Your highness,” Drautos offered Noctis a bow of his head as he pulled him back behind the tank, hiding him from view, “Where did you think you were going?”

 

“No where, I was just-”

 

Drautos arched an eyebrow, causing Noctis to shut his mouth, “You were going to run off, weren't you? We can't have that now, can we? That would be too dangerous, after all you've drunk rather a lot.” He eyed the wine in Noctis' hand, seeing his fingers clench on the glass.   
  
Noctis was trapped against the tank by Drautos' bulk, his back pressed against it as the serpent coiled and turned above him. Noctis swallowed, looking down and away from the captain's intense gaze, “Why're you here, anyway?”

 

“Because someone's got to be in charge of security. Clarus needed some extra hands, so the Kingsglaive is standing in this evening.”

 

Noctis looked up at him, cheeks flushed from alcohol and grief still causing his heart to ache inside his chest, “Do you have time to keep me company, Captain?” He asked in a soft whisper, jaw tightening as he wondered if he was being too forward.  
  
Drautos' eyes gleamed darkly and he smiled, “If your highness commands it,”

 

“I do.”

 

Ignis leaned heavily against the wall, head back and staring up at the ceiling of the corridor. The sound of the party was muffled behind the thick security door. He sighed and closed his eyes, a headache already beginning behind his eyes, he lifted a hand and rubbed at them with a shaky breath. Seeing Noctis after so long had been a shock, although he had known he would be there. He had hoped to avoid him. His uncle had caught him, however, berating him for hiding in dark corners to drink himself into a stupor. Although it had not been his intention, knowing Noctis was meters away from him had made him far more reckless than he normally was. He deserved his uncles anger, he knew that. He was neglecting his duty to the crown, ignoring the prince who was supposed to be his charge but he couldn't see him. He was too weak. Every time he thought about him his heart pounded and stomach tightened, he missed him more every day but he knew that he had to be doing the right thing. For Noctis' future, for the future of the entire nation.   
  
Ignis' thoughts were cut off abruptly as the door swung open again, causing cool night air to wash over his sweaty face, he looked up in time to see a couple stumble past. One was obviously drunk and he thought he recognised the other, although he only saw bare glimpses of them in the light from the party. The door closed, neither one noticing Ignis stood against the wall as they stumbled past him, breathing heavily. He watched their figures retreat, their hands entwined until the larger man pushed the smaller against the wall. A window was above them and Ignis squinted through the shadow as a beam of light fell across the face of the smaller man, highlighting pale skin, dark hair and eyes. Ignis' breath caught in his throat, his lips parted in surprise as he watched Drautos, captain of the Kingsglaive lean down and capture the prince's mouth with his own.  
  
Noctis stumbled after Drautos as he was pulled through the door and into a dark corridor. He barely had time to catch his breath it was happening so fast. The captain pulled him down the hall before turning him, slamming him roughly against the wall. He found himself staring up into shadowed eyes as a hand rose and caressed his face, causing heat to stir in his belly. He let Drautos' hand tilt his chin up before Drautos moved closer, his eyes slid closed and he felt their lips touch. Drautos ran greedy fingers over the front of his pants, causing him to huff air through his nose. He tilted his head, trying to get a better angle as the kiss deepened and Drautos' tongue met his. His other hand moved from his face to his hair, grasping it roughly to yank his head back. The kiss was rough, more teeth than tongue and it took Noctis' breath away, he was so caught up in the moment that when Drautos pulled away he groaned in disappointment. Then the reason for Drautos' sudden movement made itself known.  
  
“N-Noct...”  
  


That voice made his heart seem to shrivel in his chest, slowly, reluctantly he turned to see Ignis standing in the corridor by the door. His eyes were wide behind his glasses as he observed the two of them, he looked too pale in the dim lighting, almost ill.   
  
“Noct...what...what's happening?” Ignis' voice cracked a little, he moved forward and reached for the prince, “What are you doing-”

 

“Your highness, I do believe that we would be better off being elsewhere, don't you?” Drautos muttered into Noctis' ear, watching in fascination as Noctis' face crumpled.  
  
“I-Ignis I-”

 

Ignis seemed to manage to pull himself together, setting aside his horror and turning a cold glare on the captain, “Captain Drautos, I would remove your hands from his highness or his father will hear of this.”

 

“No!” Noctis snapped, causing all eyes to move back to him, “No. Ignis...”

 

“Noct, stay out of this.” Ignis muttered, eyes glued to Drautos who pulled away slowly, “How dare you even think you're worthy to-”

 

“Don't I get a say in this?!” Noctis interrupted, moving to stand between Drautos and Ignis, eyes flashing with anger, swaying on his feet as his head spun from alcohol and confusion,“After all it's my body, I can do with it what I want. You don't have any right to tell me what to do...not any more.”

 

“Noct...” Ignis breathed his name, agony lacing every letter.  
  
“If you tell my dad I'll tell him everything.” Noctis glared at Ignis, ignoring his own pain at the sudden, exposed look on his face. He hated hurting him but a part of him warmed with bitter satisfaction, he felt as if he were siphoning off some of his own pain onto Ignis. “And I mean everything.”   
  
Ignis swallowed, eyes moving from Drautos to Noctis and back again before he took a breath, “Fine. I only hope to the Astrals that you know what you're doing.” Ignis muttered, turning on his heel and striding towards the door.   
  
Noctis watched him go, a weird sort of emptiness rising to fill the space Ignis had left behind. A firm hand on his shoulder brought him back to Eos, he turned and blinked away the tears threatening to overflow. Drautos lifted a hand and brushed them away before leaning down to kiss him again, it held little of the heat from before but Noctis still lifted his arms and wrapped them firmly around his shoulders. At least Drautos was willing to be with him, at least Drautos was there when no one else was.  
  
Drautos was rough as he pulled away, breathing heavily. He took Noctis by the wrist and dragged him down the corridor towards the elevator. Noctis followed, stumbling and trying to ignore the way his stomach twisted with uncertainty. Was he making a mistake? A part of him thought so but the other part, mostly drunk and giddy on all the wine and little food, wanted it. He wanted to be wanted, to be touched and feel like a real person for a while. He was confused and hesitant as Drautos pulled him into the lift and hit a button.  
  
“I have a room here, we can use that.” He said, turning to Noctis with a predatory smile.  
  
“I...” Noctis licked his lips nervously, eyes moving away, “I'm not sure if I-”

 

Drautos cut him off, grip tightening painfully on his wrist, “Are you trying to tell me you don't want me?” He laughed dangerously, reaching out to brush hair from Noctis' face, “After all those times you got hard during our training? Don't lie to yourself, your highness. You're just a dirty little whore at heart.”

 

Noctis' breath caught, eyes widening as he stared up at Drautos, “N-No I-”

 

“Shh, we're nearly there.”  
  
Noctis let Drautos take his hand as the lift came to a halt, he let himself be dragged down another corridor and to a door at the far end. Drautos removed the key from his pocket and opened it, stepping inside. Noctis hesitated at the door, looking back towards the elevator and chewing his lip. He wondered whether his father would miss him, whether anyone would notice he was gone. He wondered if Ignis would tell anyone what he saw...  
  
Drautos cut off his wandering thoughts and pulled him into the hotel room. The door slammed shut behind him and he found himself shoved roughly onto a soft bed. He bounced a little as Drautos crawled over him, eyes dark and full of shadows as he slid his hand beneath Noctis' jacket and flicked open the buttons. “I've waited far too long for this, your highness...” He whispered hoarsely, moving so that he straddled the prince's hips. Noctis looked pale in the darkness, shaking with fear as Drautos ripped open his shirt and slid his silk tie from around his neck.   
  
Noctis finally gathered his scattered wits and lifted his arms, he pushed at Drautos' chest as his doubts poured out, “Wait! Please I'm really not sure...maybe we should wait...”

 

Drautos cursed, ignoring the prince's struggling as he yanked down his trousers and used a knife he kept in his boots to rip through the fabric of his underwear. He balled it up and used his knees to pin Noctis' hands, Noctis bucked underneath him, pale and afraid but still too drunk to really put up much of a fight. Drautos smiled, using one hand to grab the prince's jaw, causing him to go very still, “Remember, you wanted this.” He said as he stuffed Noctis' underwear in his open mouth. He used his tie to secure it, muffling Noctis' panicked noises. Then he used the prince's own belt to secure his hands. “There,” He looked down on the bound and helpless prince, watching tears bloom in his eyes and trickle down his cheeks. “Pathetic,” He sneered, grabbing Noctis' jaw tightly, “You led me on all this time, only to back out at the last second? I wonder what your father would think if he could see you now? You're supposed to be a prince, not some snivelling brat. Don't worry, you'll enjoy it. You liked me touching you when we were alone in the training rooms, didn't you? You went home and jerked yourself off thinking about me. I can make you feel good.”

 

Noctis shuddered, closing his eyes and turning his face away as Drautos slipped a hand between his legs. Drautos was right, he had spent a lot of his time masturbating to thoughts of the captain. However, he'd imagined things to go much differently.  
  
Drautos was surprisingly gentle during his preparation, Noctis felt his panting, hot breath against his neck and shivered as his fingers worked him open. His stomach was tight, fear holding him frozen in place. He had experimented, of course, but the feeling of someone else actually touching him there was strange. Not even Ignis had allowed himself to go that far. He took steady breaths through his nose, knowing deep down that he had caused this. Perhaps he did want it, he had been so desperate for Ignis to do it, did it really matter who the person was? Ignis didn't want him but Drautos did, that was important. It was all that mattered.

 

Drautos pulled back, admiring Noctis' half-exposed body for a moment before he reached down and unzipped his fly, he was still fully dressed and didn't seem to be about to change that. The fact that Drautos remained mostly clothed seemed to make the whole thing feel more impersonal, it made Noctis feel used and dirty even as Drautos pulled his legs apart and grabbed his hips. Even as the captain started to push inside him. Tears sprang to Noctis' eyes and he automatically tensed, his body trying to eject the foreign invader. However, Drautos kept going, even when Noctis cried out in pain and snatched at his uniform with his bound hands. Even when Noctis tried to struggle again.  
  
Drautos went hard and rough. Noctis could do nothing but let himself be manhandled, legs falling open as he stared blindly up at the ceiling and clutched at Drautos' clothes. The headboard hit the wall in rhythmic thuds, Noctis' thoughts vague and scrambled. He felt hot and cold all at once. He was distantly aware that somewhere amongst the pain there was pleasure but it was hard to focus and he was so tired. After a while Noctis found Drautos' hands close around his throat, cutting off his air supply. He had no strength to struggle but his eyes widened as Drautos choked him. His body ached, his lungs burned and he gripped Drautos' wrists weakly in a vain attempt to pull him off.   
  
His vision began to grow grey around the edges, his legs kicked at the blankets but he was hardly aware of it all as sounds began to warp, “You deserve this.” Drautos muttered, sweat falling from his forehead onto Noctis' face, “You deserve everything I do to you...” The captain grunted, fingers digging deep bruises into Noctis' throat as he kept up a brutal pace. “Gods you're beautiful,” He gasped against his own fingers, eyes squeezing shut, “I'm already close...”

 

Noctis' hearing soon faded into a low buzzing, his body shuddering as the oxygen was cut off from his brain. His eyes rolled back but just before he was about to lose consciousness Drautos seemed to come back to himself, he released Noctis' neck with a gasp. A sneer curled his lip as he instead took hold of Noctis' ankle and lifted his leg up, giving himself better access to the prince's body even as he gasped and choked on the cloth in his mouth. The new angle made blinding hot pleasure spark across Noctis' skin, he moaned, a broken sound that hurt his throat but he couldn't help it. His toes curled as Drautos left the imprint of his hand on his calf. Noctis grabbed at the bedsheet as best he could, fingers curling like claws as bursts of pleasure erupted in his gut. Drautos ignored his achingly hard erection, watching Noctis' twisted face instead.   
  
After that it didn't take long. Drautos groaned as he came, hips coming to a sudden halt and hands tightening on Noctis' sweaty skin. The knowledge that the captain was coming was enough to send Noctis over the edge himself, despite his confusion.   
  
Afterwards Drautos pulled away, making Noctis moan at the sudden loss and the sharp pang of pain he left behind. His back hurt, his throat ached, everything did. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose as Drautos went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. Then he went to Noctis and ripped out his gag and unbuckled his belt. Noctis rubbed at his wrists, shaking, his teeth started to chatter despite the room being warm. Drautos looked down at him in disgust, “Get up. I want you gone.”

 

Noctis gasped in air, opening his mouth to speak but Drautos was already turning away, ignoring him. So he hung his head and managed, somehow, to get his limbs to obey him. He slid from the bed and started to pull up his trousers, his muscles protested loudly and he was having a hard time concentrating but finally he managed. After his trousers he did up his shirt but left his jacket open. He stood, legs trembling, and stumbled over to his shoes. Picking them up he tried valiantly to get them onto his feet but his vision was too blurry, he could hardly see what he was doing. His head spun, his chest burning as a lump rose to his throat. He fought it, desperately telling himself not to cry. He managed to push the feeling back and put his shoes on. All the while Drautos watched him, smiling to himself.  
  
“Perhaps we should do this again next time,” He said, his voice distant and weird in Noctis' ears as he limped towards the bedroom door, “You seemed to enjoy it, you made a mess of my bed.”

 

Noctis bit down hard on his lip, so hard he tasted blood but he couldn't feel it. His entire body was filled with a weird sort of static, his thoughts slow and sluggish. He pushed hair from his eyes and found the door, pulling it open and stumbling into the hall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Noctis gets drunk at a party and Drautos takes advantage of him. He takes him to a hotel room and ties him up against his will, Noctis spends the entire time confused and trying to justify what is happening by either blaming himself or telling himself he wants it. This in NO WAY is me saying all rape victims 'want' what happens to them, I am writing this from Noctis' POV and it is Noctis' thought process I'm writing. He is trying to convince himself that he wants this because it's the only way he knows how to handle the situation, also Drautos is telling him that he wants it and he still trusts Drautos at this point. 
> 
> AN: A note on this, abuse does weird, twisted things to your head sometimes. Drautos convincing Noctis that deserves and wants what's happening to him is something that happens a LOT. Noctis is in a very vulnerable position, although he outranks Drautos and can actually escape his situation, Drautos has spent months manipulating him and telling him he's worthless. He's basically convinced Drautos is right and this is stopping him from fighting.
> 
> Again: I AM IN NO WAY CONDONING THESE ACTIONS IRL. This is a work of fiction and not a manual for my own personal morals.


	7. Chapter 7

“Where the hell is Noct?”  
  
Ignis jumped at the sound of that voice, turning to see Gladio who was looking around the rooftop with a frown, “I-uh...” He trailed off, uncertain what to say.  
  
“Well, if you see him tell him to get his scrawny ass over to his dad.” Gladio sighed and shook his head, “Kid's been acting real weird lately.”

 

Ignis cleared his throat, staring down into his glass, “Yes, he has.” He muttered, hoping he wasn't acting too suspicious. He wanted to tell Gladio what he'd seen but the look of betrayal in Noctis' eyes hurt too much, he didn't want to hurt him more than he already had and he knew Gladio would go straight to Clarus about it.  
  
“You should slow down there, Specs, you won't be able to stand up if you drink anymore.” Gladio patted him on the back with a smile before drifting away again. Ignis downed the rest of his glass.  
  
Gladio wandered the party aimlessly, watching the crowd for any sign of Noctis. He spotted Captain Drautos stood not far away, talking with one of his Glaive's. Gladio walked on, wading through the sea of tightly packed people.  
  
“Gladio, have you seen the prince yet?”

 

Gladio turned to see his father wearing a concerned frown, “No sir, I haven't. Been looking but no one's seen him.”

 

Clarus sighed, rubbing his shorn head and shaking it, “That boy's too rebellious for his own good. It'll get him into trouble one of these days. Just make sure to find him and bring him back.”

 

Gladio saluted and his father moved off, he watched his father retreat for a moment before sighing heavily. Clarus still had no idea about what Gladio had seen that day, the obvious wounds on his body, his terror at being caught. There was much more going on than Gladio first thought but he couldn't just start making accusations without definitive proof and if Noctis didn't want him investigating then there was little he could do. He turned around and saw a figure crouching in the shadow of a pillar, he recognised it immediately as Noctis. Relief made Gladio let out a slow breath as he pushed his way back through the guests towards his charge. Noctis was curled up on the floor, a bottle clutched in one hand as he stared out blankly at the tank. As Gladio drew closer he could see his clothes were ruined, his hands were shaking as he took deep swigs of the wine from the bottle. Gladio slowed as he approached and cleared his throat, watching in horror as Noctis flinched so hard he spilt red wine all down his shirt. “Your highness,” He said firmly, arching an eyebrow, “What the hell're you doing?”

 

Noctis tried and failed to wipe away the spill, after a moment he gave up and shrugged, “Drinkin',” He slurred, lifting the bottle and waving it in Gladio's face, “Wan' some?”

 

“No. Your father's asking for you.”

 

Noctis made to climb to his feet but he stumbled, dropping the bottle so it shattered on the floor, “Oops.” Noctis giggled falling into Gladio's broad chest, Gladio noted his face was damp and his hair in disarray.  
  
“Noct, what the hell?” Gladio steadied the wobbling prince, one hand firmly on his shoulder as he looked him up and down. He was missing his belt and his shirt was done up wonky. “Where've you been?” He asked, cold settling into his stomach as he felt Noctis tremble under his hand.  
  
“Gettin' laid,” Noctis replied, blinking sluggishly, “Why? You wan' some?” He pressed himself against Gladio, giggling bitterly. His fingers went for Gladio's belt but Gladio snatched at his hands.

 

“Six, Noct! What the fuck?!” He jerked backwards, releasing the drunk prince and watching him as worry creased his brow, “Did something happen? Noct?”

 

Noctis shrugged one shoulder, “Nothin' happened, Gladio, jeeze. I was jus' havin' some fun.” He rolled his eyes and started trying to walk towards the bar, Gladio grabbed him again.  
  
“No way am I letting you drink anymore, kid.” He sighed, pulling Noctis away from the bar and towards the group where his father stood. “Daddy wants to see you and when he does he's gonna flip.”

 

Noctis said nothing, stumbling along meekly in Gladio's grip. His head spun horribly, his stomach twisting. He groaned and pushed at his hair, tugging ineffectually at Gladio's hand. “Le' go...lemme go...Gladio...” His quiet mumbles went unheard over the music and flow of the party as they came to a halt beside the King.  
  


“Your majesty,” Gladio bowed low as Regis turned around, “I found the prince but he's not feeling-”

 

The second Regis looked at his son Noctis doubled over, vomiting red wine all over the floor and Regis' shoes. Regis stepped back, eyebrows rising as everyone turned to stare. Clarus put a hand over his face, hiding his groan as Noctis stumbled backwards, knocking into a waiter carrying a tray of full glasses. The tray went flying, landing on a group of women, they screamed as alcohol splashed over their expensive dresses and ruined their perfectly coifed hair. Noctis groaned, wiping his mouth on his wrist, his stomach cramped again but he only retched uselessly.  
  
Around them silence descended, shocked eyes glued on the scene as Noctis collapsed. The photographers snatched up their cameras and started taking pictures before anyone could stop them. Regis bent and looked down at his son, “Noctis, Noct, can you hear me?”

 

“D-dad? I wanna...wanna go...home...” He muttered thickly, his mind a haze and his body refusing to obey his command to get up. “Stuck.”

 

“Gladio, would you be so kind as to escort the prince back to the citadel? Get him looked at by the doctors.”

 

“Sure. C'mon kid, up you get.” Gladio sighed, bending and putting an arm under Noctis' and hauling him to his feet. Noctis hung there like a rag doll as the world continued to spin and he fought off another wave of sickness.  
  
Noctis panted, leaning heavily against Gladio's broad chest, “Y'warm...” He mumbled, nuzzling closer, “Feel sick.”

 

“Yeah I know, kid. It's your own damn fault.” Gladio grumbled as he half-carried Noctis back towards the roof top door, he sighed. How Noctis had gotten himself into this state he had no idea but he also knew that all those pictures people were taking would find their way into the papers that morning. Noctis would be in serious shit when he woke up, not to mention painfully hung over.

 

Gladio somehow managed to bundle the uncooperative prince into the back of his car, removing his own jacket to cover him with. He took a moment to look down at him as Noctis' eyes closed. His shirt was total loss, torn, buttons missing and stained with wine. Where one of Noctis' wrists poked out of his sleeve he could see a nasty looking red mark, with a dark frown Gladio reached over and took hold of Noctis' hand, inspecting the ligature marks. He swallowed as something made bile rise to his throat, “What the hell happened, Noct?” He muttered, watching the unconscious prince. He got no response so he sighed and slammed the door shut, moving to the front. He wished Ignis hadn't drunk so much either, he was a much better driver than Gladio but for now he was all Noctis had so he started the engine and shoved it into gear.  
  
“What happened?!” The doctor rounded the corner to see Gladio carrying Noctis bridal style down the corridor of the medical wing.  
  
“He drank himself into a coma.” Gladio admitted bitterly, “Just want to check he's not going to kill himself.”

 

“I see, well then please come through,” The woman waved a hand at a nearby door and Gladio followed her inside the small room. He lay Noctis gently down on the table on his side, pushing sweaty hair from his head before stepping away. The doctor began to check him over carefully, pausing when she started to open his shirt. “Forgive me, my lord, but do you have any idea where these marks came from?”

 

Gladio peered down at where the woman was holding open Noctis' collar. His stomach turned to ice and he put a hand over his mouth, “What the-I don't know. He never had those when I saw him earlier.”

 

A ring of dark marks surrounded Noctis' throat like a collar, they looked suspiciously like hand prints. The doctor said nothing and began to check his pulse, she pushed up his sleeves and saw the red marks there too. “He was restrained.” She muttered, frowning darkly, “What happened, please?”

 

“I...I don't know. We were at the party at the Caelum hotel and he disappeared, I found him with a bottle of wine slumped in a corner. I just thought he was drunk...I didn't...”

 

“Ok, well, we'll have to wait for answers when he wakes up. In the mean time I need to contact the King, he will want to know what we've found.”

 

A weight of guilt settled into place along side the icy dread, he looked at Noctis lying unconscious on the bed, chest rising and falling steadily. He couldn't shake the feeling that somehow this was all his fault.  
  
The doctor gave Noctis an IV and then went to contact the King. Gladio pulled up a seat by his bed and waited, head in hands.  
  
Later the door to the room opened and Gladio looked up to see the King hobble through, cane clicking with each limping step. Behind him came Clarus, Gladio rose and stepped aside as he bowed to Regis who only had eyes for his son. “What happened Gladio?” Regis asked, looking up as he placed one hand on Noctis' shoulder.  
  
Gladio shifted, arms folding behind his back as he stood at parade rest, eyes trained somewhere on the wall, “I don't know your majesty, I found Noct in some dark corner, drunk out of his mind.”  
Regis frowned and looked down at his sons pale face, he stroked hair from his clammy forehead, watching him sleep. As his eyes travelled down he spotted the darkening bruises around his throat, fury rose up like flames, he grit his teeth and turned narrowed eyes on Gladio, “How did my son manage to get those marks?” He growled.  
  
Gladio shifted subtly, lowering his gaze to the floor, “I'm sorry your majesty, I don't know.”  
  
“Your majesty,”  
  
All eyes turned towards the doctor who came in through another door, she closed it quietly behind her, “I apologise, I know this is hard for you but for your sons sake we must remain calm. When his highness wakes he won't be feeling very well, so let's just wait until he can explain for himself.”

 

Regis sucked in a sharp, painful sounding breath, “Yes...yes of course you're right. I apologise Gladio, this is not your fault and I didn't mean to take out my anger on you.”

 

Gladio sighed, “It's my fault, your majesty. It's my job to protect him-”

 

“You're only a single person, you cannot protect him from himself.” Regis sighed, closing his eyes. The room filled with subtle light, radiating from Regis' ring. It spread slowly outward, encasing Noctis entirely before fading again. Clarus grabbed the chair and slid it behind the King as he gasped and collapsed backwards into it, he rubbed at his aching hand and winced but when he looked back at his son the colour of his skin seemed healthier. “I have done all that I can, now we must wait.”  
  
Gladio remained in the room, standing just inside the door while Regis watched over his son. Clarus stood at his side, occasionally putting a hand on his shoulder. After an hour or two there was a soft knock at the door and Gladio opened it, “Iggy!” He said in surprise, opening the door fully to allow the advisor to enter. Ignis looked uncharacteristically nervous as he stepped inside.  
  
“Your majesty,” He bowed, greeting the King first, “Clarus, Gladio,” He straightened up as the King offered him a tired smile.  
  
“Ignis, how good of you to come.”

 

“I would have come earlier but my uncle wished to speak with me,” Ignis replied, shifting from one foot to the other, “How is he?”

 

“Noctis will be fine, albeit hung over,”  
  
“Good,” Ignis' shoulders sagged in relief, “I thought something terrible had happened, when Gladio told me I...” He trailed off before sighing.  
  
“There was something we need to ask you about,” Regis said, looking up at the young advisor, “While checking him over Doctor Flora discovered some rather...disturbing markings on his body. Perhaps you could shed some light on their origins.” He reached over and pulled back Noctis' shirt collar, exposing the ring of bruises. Ignis gasped quietly, eyes widening in horror, it only deepened when Regis showed him the ligature marks on his wrists.  
  
“I...” Ignis' mind raced ahead of him, he wandered if he should speak up about what he had witnessed, but again Noctis' assertions that he had wanted to be with Drautos flicked through his mind. He was intimately aware of Noctis' more...experimental nature, perhaps these were the results of some rough play? The idea made Ignis cringe, he averted his eyes from the unconscious prince, “Your majesty I...I was otherwise engaged at the party, I did not see Noctis most of the evening.”  
  
Regis sighed, covering his son back up and taking his hand again, “That's ok, Ignis. Forgive me for putting you on the spot like that.”  
  
Ignis bowed his head but he could feel Gladio's eyes boring holes into him and knew that he would have plenty of questions to answer the second they were alone.

 

Noctis came around slowly, the fog lifting from his mind enough to hear softly muttered voices. He was lying in a bed of some kind but it didn't feel like his own. His head was pounding like a drum, his tongue was dry enough to sand wood and he had an awful taste in his mouth. He groaned heavily, trying to lift an arm but someone took hold of it and held him gently.  
  
“Noctis?”

 

His father's voice made him attempt to open his eyes but all he could see was bright, searing light so he shut them again. He groaned again, voice weak and rough. His throat was sore enough that even breathing hurt.  
  
“Noct, you're in the hospital. Last night you drank far too much and I suspect you're regretting it.”

 

Noctis forced his eyes open a crack, wincing but managing to turn his head enough to see his father's blurry silhouette. “D-Dad?” His voice was lower than a whisper, he lifted his free hand to his throat and tried to swallow. “W-water...”

 

Regis nodded and reached to a side table where a jug sat, he poured out a glass and helped Noctis sit and drink, “I'm sure you're feeling terrible but there is something we must discuss...” Noctis drank the entire glass while his father spoke, “Firstly I cannot understand what on Eos possessed you to drink so much. You realise that the press are having a field day with this? You made a public spectacle of yourself last night.”

 

Noctis closed his eyes and sank back down, he would have responded but he could remember very little from the night before. He thought it safer to remain quiet.  
  
“It was beyond irresponsible of you, Noctis. How many times have I and your tutors told you how important our public image is?” Regis watched Noctis flinch, he sighed heavily and ran a hand down his face, “I do not say these things to hurt you, my son. I am saying them because I have no desire to see you hurt. It may not seem like it now but in the future you will appreciate these lessons. Trust me, Noctis, I understand better than anyone how hard it is to keep up our public personas but it is essential that the people never see us at our weakest. To them we cannot be human, they need to see us strong and united. Especially during times of war. Do you understand?” Noctis managed to nod, looking up at his father who smiled at him, “Very good,” He sighed and then looked down at Noctis' wrists, “Now, I must know Noctis...where did you get these marks?” He lifted Noctis' wrist and showed him the red lines cut into his skin, Noctis made a soft, strangled sound and yanked his hand back. He pulled his shirt sleeve over it and turned away from his father, face flushed red. “Noct? I am begging you; speak to me. I'm your father and I care about you. If someone did this to you I must know so that I can bring them to justice as they deserve!”  
  
Noctis shook his head, closing his eyes tightly against the painful burn, “...wasn' anyone...” He managed to croak, curling up on himself, “No one did this to me,”  
  
“What do you mean?”

 

Noctis swallowed hard, memories of Drautos' fingers closing around his throat all too clear in his head, “I...I wanted...”

 

Regis went utterly still for a long time, Noctis was too terrified to move out of his position as he awaited judgement, “You...wanted...?” Noctis nodded weakly, stifling a sob, “Noct...Oh Noct...” Regis took a deep breath, letting it out slowly again, “I will not ask who but I will remind you to promise to be careful. We cannot risk muddying the line of succession and this cannot get out to anyone outside of this room, do you understand?” Noctis sniffed and nodded weakly, his throat too sore to speak again, “Right...well...very good then.” Regis cleared his throat awkwardly, slowly he rose, picking up his cane. “Please get some rest, I have duties I have been neglecting today.” He reached out to put his hand on Noctis' head but saw his son flinch away, Regis withdrew, a sad, pained look in his eyes, “Sleep, Noctis.” He whispered and left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as Regis is concerned he just discovered his son is kinky...awkward. Lol. But seriously, please keep in mind that Noctis isn't exactly going to be very forthcoming with the details of his abuse since A. He doesn't yet KNOW it's abuse and B. He's shit scared of what Drautos will do and what people will think of him. So, as far as everyone's concerned at the moment, Noctis was having consensual rough sex. Ignis is trying very hard to respect Noctis' autonomy by not disclosing who it is Noctis is sleeping with since Noctis told him it was consensual, he has no reason not to believe him. He hasn't been around him enough to see his decline or his previous injuries. Please be gentle with him! 
> 
> Next chapter Gladio and Ignis have it out. :O


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter for now my friends, I'm just too tired. It's way to hot and I haven't slept properly in way too long! Thank you for all your support, honestly, it really encourages me to write.

Gladio sighed as he walked down the corridor, keeping pace with Ignis until they reached his apartment. Ignis opened the door and allowed Gladio inside before he entered and closed the door behind him. He flicked on a light as Gladio went to the kitchen and sat down in one of the stools, watching Ignis bustle around making drinks, “Coffee?”

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Gladio took a breath, “Look, I know you know somethin'.”

 

“I know many things,” Ignis answered vaguely, knowing that it would only wind Gladio up.  
  
“Cut the shit, Iggy. I know something's been going on between you and Noct for a while now, I don't wanna know the details but you have to tell me if he's in any kind of trouble.”

 

Ignis halted as he set down two mugs on the kitchen counter, he took a deep breath, “I made a promise to Noct not to disclose any personal information...and that includes to you and especially his father.”

 

Gladio groaned, running a hand over his face in an excellent imitation of Cor, “Ignis, please, for the love of the gods I have to know. Is Noct getting himself into trouble?”

 

Ignis finally met Gladio's eyes, his face almost eerily blank, “He says he knows what he's doing.” He answered.  
  
“That's not a fucking answer!”

 

“It's all I am willing to give-”

 

“Ignis!” Gladio's voice held a pleading edge as he rested both hands on the counter, “C'mon, you know as well as I do the kid's way too naive to be making massive decisions like getting into an sadomasochistic relationship. Does he know that there's rules? Safewords? Does he understand what could happen to him if he doesn't practice it safely with someone he trusts?”

 

Ignis winced, his mind going back to the vaguely panicked look on Noctis' face as Drautos had dragged him away, “If he needs us, we are here. It's all we can really do, Gladio. If we push too hard or speak the truth to his father he will never trust us again and I...I cannot live with myself if I ever did that to him.”

 

Finally Gladio threw his hands in the air, “Fine. I'll drop it but if he gets himself hurt I'm gonna blame you.”  
  
Ignis smiled bitterly, placing a mug down in front of Gladio with a slightly trembling hand, “As will I.” He muttered, turning away.

 

Noctis sat in his window sill, staring out across the gardens lit up by sunset. He leaned his forehead against the cool glass and closed his eyes, his father hadn't seen him in a week since he was released from the Hospital. There had been a sudden resurgence of attacks on a Lucian outpost and he had to deal with the fallout. Noctis remembered seeing Nyx return from the front lines, still covered in dirt and dried blood, face smudged and bruised and eyes weirdly distant. All the Glaive had been quiet on their arrival, walking into the citadel with lowered heads as Drautos looked on. So for a week he had been alone, isolated in a way he hadn't been since his childhood. He sighed again, shifting and bringing his knees to his chest as he stared down at the garden.

 

The sun was just dipping below the horizon when a knock at his door startled him. He looked up, “Enter” He said, voice coming out rough from lack of use. The door opened and he saw Drautos standing there, staring at him intensely, “Oh...uh...hi...” Noctis mumbled, averting his eyes as something painful tightened in his chest. He had some memory of the night he had made an ass of himself for the cameras, and shame crept up his chest, warming his cheeks.   
  
“Your highness, I heard that you've barely left your room this past week.” Drautos stepped inside and closed the door, the thud caused Noctis' palms to start sweating and his heart to race uncomfortably.

 

As Drautos approached Noctis fought with himself so he didn't flinch back as Drautos reached up to cup his face, Noctis swallowed past the growing lump in his throat as he reached up and took Drautos' wrist in his own trembling fingers. “Yeah...haven't really been up for much lately...”

 

“And I hear your father has grounded you like a naughty child,” Drautos smirked, tightening his grip on Noctis' chin and forcing his eyes up, “Are you a naughty boy, your highness?”

 

“I...I...No. It was a stupid mistake, that's all.”

 

“Hm,” Drautos leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to his lips, feeling the prince try to recoil, “Perhaps I can ease your boredom?” He whispered, “The things you do to me...” Drautos muttered against Noctis' mouth.   
  
Noctis didn't reply, knowing that Drautos didn't want him to. He let his head be moved into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes, enduring the kiss. When he failed to respond as Drautos wanted his head was yanked back, forcing a wince from him, “You really are a little brat,” Drautos hissed.   
  
Noctis swallowed before averting his eyes, “Sorry...” He mumbled, finally forcing his arms to move and curl around Drautos' neck, moving in for a kiss himself. It was hard, rough and Drautos hadn't shaved in a while. Noctis forced himself to remain still, even as Drautos' hands curled around his hips. His stomach cramped, making him jerk back a moment with a gasp. He felt Drautos' hand on his face, thumb moving to press between his parted lips. He let him slide his thumb into his mouth, even going as far as moaning around it. He flinched when Drautos dug his fingers painfully into his side, nails leaving a jagged trail across his skin.  
  
Noctis lay still while Drautos undressed him, pulling roughly at his trousers until they were around his thighs. Then he was flipped over onto his front, he didn't fight. He only pressed his face into the plush rug beneath him and closed his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth as a hand reached beneath him and stroked his cock.   
  
When Drautos left he left Noctis curled up on the floor, breathing heavily, hair a mess and clothes rumpled. He didn't look back as he opened the door and slipped quietly back into the corridor, he smirked to himself as he straightened out his uniform and walked away.   
  
Noctis closed his eyes and lifted a hand to rub at them, then he took a shuddery breath and pushed himself onto all fours. He winced, feeling the captains come slide down his thighs. He felt used and dirty, his back aching from the rough treatment. Slowly he managed to get to his knees and push himself to his feet, then he pulled up his trousers so they sat low on his hips as he hobbled awkwardly towards his bathroom. He had long scratches on his hips, a vivid bite mark marring his shoulder and his head ached from the way Drautos had grabbed at his hair. A red mark was on his cheek from where his face had been ground into the rug. He was a mess so he avoided his reflection in the mirror and went straight to the shower. His flesh crawled as he shed his clothes, teeth chattering as if it were cold. He waited for the shower to warm up before stepping into the marbled shower stall, he let the water wash over him, flattening his hair and running into his eyes. He tilted his head back, revealing two large bruises from hickies. Marks of ownership. Noctis dropped his head forward and pressed his forehead against the tiled wall, one arm moving to wrap around his stomach while the other dug into the tiles. His legs trembled, threatening to throw him to the floor but somehow he stayed upright. Drautos was right, he was little more than a child. How could he ever hope to rule a kingdom when he could hardly control his emotions. It was just sex, it wasn't as if it was a big deal. He had wanted it. He had begged Ignis to fuck him on numerous occasions, just to experience it. It was just sex so...why did he always feel so filthy afterwards? Why did Drautos' touch simultaneously make him sick to his stomach and make him want to cry?

 

At least Drautos liked him. At least he wanted him, even if it was just his body he desired. Noctis should be glad, be happy to have finally found someone willing to fuck him. But...  
  
Noctis stifled a sob against his fist, wincing as his back twinged painfully. He had to get control over himself, he had to see his tutors tomorrow and he couldn't afford to show them such weakness. He was a prince, he was supposed to be aloof, in control. Noctis started a few breathing exercises Ignis had taught him to help ease his anxiety for public appearances. It helped a little.  
  
Days passed by, Noctis was visited by Drautos almost every night. He woke up most afternoons with more bruises and cuts and scrapes than before. He went to training, giving it everything he had but it was never enough. He studied in his lessons, his tutors impressed by his sudden desire to actually learn. However, he felt as if he was walking around through fog. Some days it was hard to remember that he was even alive. He felt weirdly disconnected from everything, nothing felt real anymore. When he was with Drautos he closed his eyes and tried to sink himself into physical sensation, it helped sometimes. When Drautos was biting at his throat, when he was deep inside him, when he was digging his own finger nails deep into the muscle of Drautos' back, he could sometimes believe that he was still there. It made him feel real again. Slowly he began to look forward to his night time visits, eager for those precious few moments when he felt like an actual human being despite the pain and confused turmoil it left him in.   
  
Ignis was losing sleep, worry for his prince and ex-lover plaguing his mind. He lay in satin sheets, eyes on the ceiling, and wondered why Noctis was looking worse every day. Whenever he saw him, albeit briefly, he saw the dark smudges beneath his eyes, the pall of fear and restlessness that surrounded him. The large bed felt cold, he remembered the nights when he shared Noctis' bed and it made his heart ache fiercely. He felt empty and never in his entire life had he ever felt so alone, at least not since meeting Noctis. He closed his eyes and sighed, fingers curling into the sheets beneath him as he lifted his free hand and pressed his forearm to his eyes.   
  
He knew that he would happily die for Noctis, it wasn't because of the King nor his duties, it was simply because he loved him. A world without Noctis was worthless, a life without Noctis was not worth living. He loved him with an intensity that he had never felt before, it went far beyond mere romance. He would tear his heart out and hand it to Noctis on a silver platter if he just asked for it and he'd do it with a smile. Noctis had no idea, of course. That kind of emotion would only terrify him and Ignis never wanted that. He had tried to move on, to take other lovers but losing himself in the flesh of another felt empty and pointless. The pleasure was brief and lacked any of the satisfaction Noctis had brought him.

 

Ignis spent days wondering if he should simply quit his place on the council and return to his family's estate outside the wall, even if it was likely in ruins now. However, the idea of leaving was almost too painful, he knew that if he did that he would die. On the other hand he found himself spending an increasing amount of time repressing sudden surges of fury whenever Drautos and Noctis were in the same room together. Their relationship was far from obvious, Drautos was the epitome of respect and humility but sometimes he would give himself away with a small yet possessive touch, or he would lean too close to the prince's ear and whisper something that would make the colour drain from Noctis' face. It was so subtle everyone else was oblivious to it but Ignis knew. He saw the truth behind the captains cool expression, the way he would watch Noctis with unwavering intensity, the way he would smirk to himself when he assumed no one was watching. It was painful to witness but Noctis had assured him he knew what he was doing. He had to trust that Noctis spoke the truth because the alternative was simply too awful.   
  
Noctis was on his knees in the Glaive training area, the amphitheatre closed them off from prying eyes. Drautos gripped his hair in one fist, his cock in the other as he guided Noctis' mouth to it. Noctis closed his eyes, frowning as Drautos shoved himself deep down his throat. He gagged, almost throwing up but somehow managed to avoid it. His eyes began to water when Drautos began thrusting, his rhythm erratic and painful. Noctis squeezed his eyes shut tighter, fingers curling into fists in Drautos' trousers. He struggled only a little but Drautos seemed to get off on that, he gripped him tighter and grunted. Dust clung to Noctis' knees, his clothes and hair as he gagged and choked and tried not to throw up. He had given Ignis plenty of blow jobs, but Ignis had been so gentle, his touches soft and guiding rather than demanding. Noctis heard himself moan around Drautos' cock, sweat beaded his brows as he opened his eyes and looked up, Drautos' hips stuttered them, a gasp escaping his lips as if he'd been punched in the gut. His eyes widened as he held Noctis still and came down his sore throat. Afterwards he yanked the prince off of him and threw him to the floor, Noctis choked, swallowing what he could while the rest spilled from his lips. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up as Drautos zipped himself up, “You've got a talented mouth, boy.” He smiled, “Should've been a whore instead of a useless Prince. At least you would've been good for something.”

 

Noctis looked back down at the ground, fingers twitching as he caught his breath. “Well, now that's out the way I have some business to attend to.” Drautos turned and looked down on the prince, still lying in the dirt like a crumpled piece of paper. He sneered in disgust and turned away, “Get yourself up, no one wants to see you like that.”  
  
Noctis flinched but did as he was told, he rose to his knees and then slowly to his feet. He could still taste Drautos on his tongue, it was bitter and no amount of water would remove it. He downed what was left in his bottle just as the doors to the area opened and Nyx walked in, a distracted frown on his face. He jerked back in surprise when he spotted Noctis, eyes widening as he took in his rumpled form, “Your highness,” He remembered to sketch a hasty bow, “What're you doing here?”

 

“Oh...I'm just...training. Drautos just left,”

 

Nyx nodded, “Are...are you ok?” He asked warily, noticing the exhaustion written all over Noctis' pale, bruised face.  
  
“Yeah. Fine. I've gotta go,” Noctis snatched up his bag and walked away, head low. Nyx watched him limp, noting the way his voice was rough and his hands had shook. Something was wrong, Nyx wasn't stupid, he knew Drautos was a hard task master. He was brutal with his training, he knew first hand just how awful and demoralising it was to train under the captain. It had worked to shape Nyx into an excellent soldier, but not everyone could hack it. However, that didn't explain Noctis' strange behaviour. Nyx sighed, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head. He had no right to pry into the prince's personal business, he was a soldier, nothing more. Libertus would scold him, he knew that it wasn't his responsibility and that it could land him in serious trouble but something about Noctis just made his heart ache for the boy. He wanted to help him, he was so young. After a moment Nyx cursed before turning on his heel and running after the prince.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack! Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy doing real life. Now, this chapter is written while under the influence of lack of sleep and bad stomach so it is very likely full of holes. I apologise for that but I wanted to put SOMETHING up for you guys, even if it's not as good as normal. I just hope it makes sense. Enjoy friends.

“Your highness, wait up!”

 

Noctis turned, coming to an abrupt halt half way down the corridor. He watched Nyx jog to catch up to him. He waited in silence for the glaive to reach him.  
  
“Uh, sorry if I sound like I'm imposing but...uh...” Nyx shifted awkwardly before taking a breath, “Look, highness, you don't look too good lately and you've got a lotta people worried about you. I just wanted to let you know that I get it. The Captain...he's...kinda hard on us. I've had years of experience of his brand of training and it gets you down sometimes, I know...but...you just gotta let it go over your head or it'll crush you.” Nyx looked at the prince expectantly, pretty blue eyes inquisitive but uncertain, as if he wasn't sure if he'd overstepped his boundaries.  
  
Finally Noctis realised Nyx wanted him to respond, he lowered his head and gave him a one-shouldered shrug, “I'm fine. Thanks.” He managed, turning away but Nyx reached out and grabbed his elbow. Noctis couldn't stop the automatic flinch, nor the gasp that escaped his lips as he took two rapid steps away and turned on the Glaive with wide eyes.  
  
Nyx jerked back, seeing the terror flicker across the young man's face, “Hey, whoa, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, kid.”

 

Noctis took a deep breath, slowing his heart rate before speaking, “No...no it's fine...I just...you gave me a scare that's all.” He managed, his tongue felt thick in his mouth and his eyes burned like he was going to cry, he had no idea why he felt so jumpy nor why every stupid little thing made him want to run back to his bedroom and hide. He sniffed, wiping his eyes on his sleeve before turning on his heel, “Look...I...I gotta go, ok? Things I gotta...do...just...leave me alone...”   
  
Nyx saw the way Noctis' eyes watered, “I'm sorry, your highness. I really didn't mean-”

 

“It's fine. Just go, Glaive.” Noctis snapped, anger surfacing quickly to replace the shame. He started walking away, feeling Nyx's eyes bore holes into his back. He wanted nothing more than to get back to his bedroom, to escape the weird, understanding look in Nyx's eyes. He wanted to flee. Run away and hide but even his bedroom was no longer the safe haven it had been. Drautos could find him there. Noctis came to a halt, staring blindly at the dark panelled wall ahead of him. His breath felt trapped in his lungs, they burned as he realised he was breathing too fast as his heart hammered violently inside his chest. He wasn't safe here, anyone could walk past and watch him unravel. Noctis turned, spinning around wildly, searching for an escape but none of the once-familiar corridors were recognisable anymore. He had no idea where he was all of a sudden, he was trapped. His heart pounded, his hands shook and he could hear nothing but the sound of his own heaving breaths. He fell back against a wall as his eyesight wavered, turning grey and wobbly around edges. The colour bled slowly from the world as Noctis sank to his knees and doubled over. He wanted to throw up but couldn't get the breath to do so. His stomach cramped and twisted. The pattern on the carpet warped and wiggled weirdly as he watched. He needed something to anchor himself, something real as everything seemed to fade into a strange ringing. He was suffocating on terror, drowning in his own anxiety. He wasn't safe. He was too exposed. Anyone could find him.  
  
Then, just as Noctis felt about ready to pass out, he heard the faint sound of a voice. It was familiar and he latched onto it with all the desperation of a child, he couldn't make out words but something warm and heavy grabbed at his shoulders. He wheezed, forcing his head up to find himself staring into wide green eyes shimmering behind a pair of glasses. Then, above the ringing in his head, he heard the voice;

 

“Noct, Noctis, listen to me; just breathe. Remember how we used to do this when you were little? That's it, listen to my voice.”

 

It was muffled, but Noctis could hear it. He watched Ignis take a deep breath and let it out again slowly. He did it again and again until Noctis began imitating him.   
  
“Slow and deep, that's it. Good. You're doing well, Noct.” Ignis kept up the soft stream of words between deep breaths of his own, the prince was staring at him with wide, unseeing eyes. Ignis moved so that he was sat before Noctis with his legs crossed, he kept eye contact and smiled weakly as the prince slowly began to calm.   
  
Finally Noctis was able to breathe with some level of normalcy, although his head still spun and he felt sick and dizzy. He realised that he was clutching at Ignis' shirt, straining the seams as he trembled violently.   
  
“Has he calmed down now?” A voice asked from somewhere to his left, Noctis didn't have the energy to look to see who it was.  
  
“It seems so, thank you for alerting me to the situation, Mr. Ulric.”

 

“Nyx, please...” Nyx smiled, “Honestly, it kinda freaked me out. I'm not good with the emotional stuff.”

 

“You did the right thing, thank you again. But I would ask if you know what brought it on? He hasn't had a panic attack like this since he was a child.”

 

Nyx rubbed at the back of his hair, eyeing the prince who kept his head bowed and breathing steady, “Uh...I think it was maybe my fault. I saw him out in the training ground and wanted to see if he was ok, you know, he's been looking kinda rough lately but when I went to grab him to get his attention he freaked out and ran.”  
  
“I see,” Ignis said slowly, returning his attention to Noctis again, “Your highness, can you hear me?”

 

Noctis nodded slowly, his grip relaxing on Ignis' shirt but not letting go, “Are you able to stand? It may be a good idea to get you looked at by the doctor.” Slowly Noctis shook his head, not able to trust his voice. Ignis sighed, reaching out to thoughtlessly run his fingers through Noctis' tangled hair and pull him closer, “If you don't want to go to see a doctor then perhaps you should return to your rooms to rest-” He felt Noctis shake his head again quickly, his fingers tightening on Ignis' shirt and his shoulders tensing, “Alright, it's fine. Then you can come to my rooms.” Noctis relaxed against Ignis, eyes closing; for the first time in months he finally felt safe.

 

Noctis barely remembered being escorted back to Ignis' apartment, the journey a vague blur of shape and colour. However, Ignis' firm hand around his waist kept him grounded and it was enough for him to put one foot in front of the other. Finally he was laid in a familiar bed, surrounded by the faded scent of cinnamon soap and the sweet scent of flowers from Ignis' preferred brand of fabric conditioner. Noctis curled up around one pillow, arms holding it tightly as he buried his face in it and closed his eyes.   
  
Ignis watched his prince from the door way of his bedroom, his mind turning and turning as he tried to work out why Noctis was once again having panic attacks. He watched over Noctis as he fell asleep, exhausted emotionally and physically from the strain of the past weeks. It hurt to see him looking so vulnerable; wrapped in blankets up to his ears like a scared child. Ignis took a shaky breath, calming himself before he turned and quietly closed the door behind him.

 

Noctis slept the entire night through, when he woke he felt better than he had done in a long time. He yawned, wrapped up tightly in a thick blanket. He was so warm and comfortable he didn't really want to move, for once his body didn't hurt and he had suffered no night time visitors. He smiled as he snuggled deeper into the blankets, taking a deep breath and smelling Ignis all over them. It was comforting, he hadn't been wrapped in this scent in ages. Just as he was considering going back to sleep the door opened quietly, “Your highness?” Ignis' uncertain voice snapped Noctis back to reality and he remembered that he and Ignis were no longer together. Slowly he pushed himself out of the warmth and safety and turned to look over to the door. Ignis looked worried, a small frown creasing his brow but he held a steaming mug of what was probably coffee in one hand, “I thought it best to wake you, I believe you have some lessons today.”

 

Noctis yawned and rubbed at his eyes, “Yeah...thanks Iggy...” He offered, averting his eyes as his advisor stepped into the room and set the mug on the side table. “I didn't mean to take over your bed...I'm...sorry...”

 

“Not at all, your highness,” Ignis looked away, unable to look at the prince in his sleepy state. It reminded him forcefully of those mornings they would wake together in the same bed, Noctis' hair sticking up at crazy angles and one side of his cheek imprinted with wrinkles from the pillow cover. Ignis put a hand over his mouth to prevent a smile from escaping, it still hurt but those memories were the only things keeping him sane.  
  


“Ignis I-”

 

“Your highness, please drink your coffee. I am making breakfast if you want any.” Ignis fidgeted with his shirt sleeve, averting his eyes. Noctis noted how he hadn't bothered styling his hair this morning, it fell into his eyes and made him look so much more human. It was still messy and fluffy in the way Ignis' hair got when he washed it the night before, Noctis had loved it.   
  
Before Ignis could move away Noctis reached out and grabbed him by the wrist, he tugged hard enough to knock him off balance so he collapsed onto the bed. Ignis stared at Noctis as he hovered above him, one arm holding most of his weight and preventing him from crushing the prince, “Don't.” Noctis' voice cracked and a pained look crossed his face, “Please, stop treating me like I'm some kinda stranger.”

 

“Your highness-” Ignis sighed when Noctis frowned at him, “Noctis,” He said again, “Please let me go, I have to get breakfast.”

 

“Ignis...I...I hate this.”   
  
“I explained to you why things have to be this way,” Slowly Ignis peeled Noctis' fingers off of him and sat up, adjusting his skewed glasses, “I said no, your highness.”   
  
Noctis finally released him and turned away, “Fine. I'll pass on breakfast, thanks.” He pushed the covers off of himself and climbed out of bed. Ignis stood up and sighed, watching Noctis grab his shoes and push his way to the door.   
  
Noctis ran out of Ignis' apartment, slamming the door so hard it slammed against the jam and then bounced straight back again. Ignoring this he ran down the hall to the elevator and hit the button for a random floor. When it arrived he got inside and as he turned he saw Ignis standing helplessly at his door watching the elevator close between them. Noctis slumped against the mirrored back wall and smacked his head into it a few times, fighting back tears. He had been so stupid to assume that Ignis' kindness meant more than basic human decency. He had allowed himself to be lulled into a false sense of security by the comfort of a warm bed and a kind gesture. He was an idiot. A stupid, helpless child who couldn't stop himself from making mistake after mistake. When the doors opened again Noctis blinked back tears, turning away as someone else entered as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve and sniffed.   
  
It wasn't until a hand descended on his shoulder that he realised who he was with and that he was trapped. Slowly he lifted his head to find himself looking up at Titus Drautos, the fingers on his shoulder dug into his flesh painfully. Noctis froze, eyes wide.   
  
“So, you spent the night with your ex boyfriend did you?” Titus drawled, smiling in a way that made Noctis' skin tingle unpleasantly. “Is he as good as you remember, hm? Did he fuck you as good as me?”

 

Noctis was crowded into a corner, Titus' body blocking off the camera that winked red light at them. “No...nothing happened,”  
  
“And how am I supposed to believe that?” Drautos sighed, lifting a hand to cup the side of Noctis' face, he watched the boys eyes grow dark as he turned his face into the touch and closed his eyes.  
  
“Because its true. I had a panic attack in the hallway and Ignis helped me, I was tired I couldn't make it back to my own room so Ignis let me sleep in his bed.”

 

Drautos pushed Noctis' face so he was looking up at him, “I can't take the word of a whore,” He sighed in disappointment, “How can I trust someone who'd let anyone fuck them? You'd just open your legs for any old stranger, wouldn't you _highness_?” Drautos trailed his other hand down Noctis' chest to cup his cock beneath his trousers, Noctis gripped his wrist, face turning pale as he averted his eyes. When Drautos began massaging his cock, Noctis loosened his grip, sucked in a shaky breath and turned his head towards his lover, Drautos noticed him tip his head back and press himself harder against his palm and smirked to himself. He leaned down and pressed a small kiss to the corner of Noctis' mouth, his bulk hiding their misdeeds from the ever watchful eye of the citadel guards. Drautos squeezed him, watching Noctis bite his lower lip and stifle a moan. “Such a fucking slut.” He growled, arousal sitting heavy and hot in his gut as he watched the prince's expression, “Gods, you were put here on this planet specifically to tempt me, weren't you?” He whispered breathlessly, watching Noctis get off on his low voice, on the steady movements of his hand, “Noctis...” He closed his eyes, listening to the prince's sharp gasp as Drautos used his first name, Noctis' body tensed as if he were about to come but Drautos pulled his hand away and stepped back just as the elevator pinged and the doors opened, “This is my floor,” He said, all business as he straightened out his cape, “After you, your highness,” He bowed low, one hand on his chest as Noctis leaned drunkenly against the wall and caught him breath. After a second Noctis' brain seemed to finally catch up, he slid past Drautos, walking a little awkwardly and subtly adjusting himself. Drautos smirked at his retreating back.   
  
Noctis was drunk on hormones, he let Drautos take his elbow and guide him to his office before he pushed him inside and shut the door. The lock clicked shut behind him ominously but Noctis turned to face his lover and reached for him with eager hands, he was rock hard and he wanted to forget about Ignis' painful rejections. He wanted to forget about the panic attacks, he just wanted something solid he could hold onto so he didn't feel like he was going to float away at any second. When Drautos ignored him and moved around his desk, starting up his computer, Noctis didn't immediately register what he was doing until he moved the laptop and placed it carefully on a nearby filing cabinet. Noctis could see the room on the screen, he could see himself stood awkwardly by the spare chair and Drautos stood opposite. Noctis turned to look at Drautos with a question on his lips but the man cut him off, “You like being watched, don't you?” He asked, smirking deviously, “Come here, boy,”

 

Noctis responded to the command automatically, too well-trained not to. He slid around the desk and stood before Drautos looking into his eyes, the captain sat down and spread his legs invitingly. Noctis licked his lips as Drautos wrapped strong hands around his waist and hoisted him easily onto the desk, he let himself lie back, ignoring the camera in favour of watching the captain unzip his jeans.  
  
The next day Noctis was woken up by someone hammering violently on his door, he groaned heavily and mumbled something that may have resembled 'enter'. Slowly he sat up, rubbing at his eyes as his door swung open to reveal his father, Clarus, several Crownsguard and Gladio. Immediately all tiredness was gone, only something incredibly serious could make them all appear in his room like this, “What happened?” He asked, scrambling out of bed, realising he was naked and dragging some covers over himself with a flush on his cheeks, “Who's dead?”

 

Regis stared at his son with a hard expression, he held out his hand and Cor stepped forward, placing a load of magazines and papers into it. Regis dropped them on Noctis' bed, all the men were silent. Noctis swallowed, terror rising in his throat as he reached out to the nearest magazine. It was a gossip rag, something all the girls had read at school which had a particular fascination with the royal family in particular. Noctis stared at the front cover, seeing an image of himself lying in bed, obviously nude except his more private areas were blurred out. He flushed deeply, glancing up up at his silent father before reading the headline; _Sex, drugs and drink; Prince Noctis off the rails?_

  
“What kind of shit-”

 

“Just read it.” Regis demanded quietly, Noctis couldn't disobey an order like that and so opened the magazine to the article itself.   
  
The whole thing was topped by an image of him kneeling in front of the Church of the Six, his black suit on and hair neatly styled. He was bowing his head so that a little girl with a pretty pink dress on could place a flower crown on his head. It was a year old photograph that had sent the press into fits of adoration, proclaiming how beautiful it was and the photographer, although never named, had been praised. It was an image Noctis loved, mostly because Prompto had taken it and with Noctis' permission had sent it anonymously into a photography competition. It had not even been staged, the girl had seen Noctis after a memorial service for an old member of his grandfather's council, the oldest man in Insomnia. He had died that week and Regis had insisted both he and his son attend the service. The girl had been the man's great granddaughter.   
  
The image was innocent, the article was far from it. It was filled with more grainy photos taken from a video sent in anonymously to the magazine, it showed Noctis bent over his bed while a man with a blurred face rode him. It showed some of the pictures from the night Noctis was drunk, of his wine-stained shirt and of him vomiting over his father's shoes. Shame welled up inside him, it was even worse when he recognised the figure to be Ignis. He still remembered that night with painful clarity, he had been tipsy enough to push Ignis a little far and Ignis himself had drunk more than usual. So, instead of breaking his strict rules, he had pushed Noctis onto his front, and lubed up his thighs. Noctis had loved it, the forceful way he'd been manhandled and the simulation of something Ignis would always refuse him. It was teasing and yet intense. Noctis swallowed, finally looking up to see his father's hard glare, “I...” He didn't know what to say, he watched a muscle jump in Clarus' jaw and Cor remained staring at the wall. Gladio looked at Noctis with disappointment.  
  
“Who was this man, Noct?” Regis managed finally, “Is he the one you're still seeing?”

 

Noctis shook his head rapidly, eyes wide, “No!”

 

“Then who is he? Where did these images come from?”

 

That was a question Noctis hadn't thought to ask, Ignis and he had never, ever dared use any recording equipment in case the images leaked or someone found them. He studied them again, ignoring the fantastical speculation in the article itself. He could see most of the room, his old bedroom back at his apartment. The camera must have been high up enough to capture the moment from that angle. He swallowed, suddenly feeling violently sick. The magazine slid from his hands and plopped onto the floor, the pages fell open on an unrelated celebrity. He looked at his side where many more newspapers and magazines showed similar images, some from different days. How long had his apartment been bugged? Who would've done such a thing? His mind went back to the time he had received those anonymous pictures and his stomach cramped. He was going to be sick. He rose on shaking legs and, without considering his modesty, ran for the bathroom. The door slammed shut before anyone could enter after him.  
  


 


	10. Chapter 10

The group of men heard the prince puking into his toilet bowl, the guards shifted uncomfortably while Regis sighed and ran a hand down his face, “I hate doing this to him,” He muttered.  
  
“You know he cannot continue to be so reckless, your majesty,” Clarus sighed, “This is more than a simple misdemeanour that can easily be swept under the rug. There will be chaos when these papers reach the masses, already a crowd gathers outside the gates demanding a press conference. It calls, not only the prince's ability to rule into question but the line of succession itself.”

 

“I know, Clarus, I know. But he cannot help it, he's a teenager with desires of his own, I refuse to blame him for them.”

 

“No but he must learn restraint.”

  
“I wish I could spare him the fallout...” Regis sat down on the bed and stared down at the far too graphic pictures, they made him entirely too uncomfortable, no parent desired to see such images despite being aware that sex was something everyone did. He pushed them away from him in disgust. The guards took up posts by the doors, leaving the room for the king and both shields while they waited for Noctis. They heard a tap running from the bathroom and Regis watched as the door opened slowly, “Noctis, please come sit.” He patted the bed by his side and watched Noctis shuffle out, now wrapped in a towel to hide his nakedness. “The reason I've shown you-”

 

“Someone's been spying on me,” Noctis muttered, head hanging low and hands between his knees. This shut everyone up. Gladio tensed, eyes wide as he glanced at his father.  
  
“How do you know?”

 

“These...pictures...we didn't take them. We never...recorded what we did.”

 

Regis looked to Clarus who nodded and turned to the door, he muttered something to one of the guards who rushed off. “I have ordered a thorough search of the prince's apartments, your majesty.”  
  
“I've been...feeling like someone's watching me for ages now. I just...put it down to me being paranoid, you know? Dad, you have to believe me, I'd never do something like this.” Noctis looked at his father with wide, pleading eyes and Regis felt his heart break.

 

“I believe you, Noctis...I only wish you had come to me with these concerns before it reached this point.” Noctis bit his lower lip, averting his eyes again, “Can you please tell me who these men are you're...” Regis sighed, rubbing at his temples, “You're sleeping with,” He finished delicately, “We must know if any of them are a threat, somehow these pictures got out to the press.”

 

Gladio bent and picked up the magazine Noctis had dropped, he spent some time frowning at the pictures when suddenly recognition dawned in his eyes. He opened his mouth and looked at Noctis, “That's Iggy!” He exclaimed, the words causing the entire room to fall silent. Noctis jerked upright, staring at Gladio with horror, “Shit.” Gladio cursed, “Oh...shit...” He glanced at his father who was watching him with narrowed eyes before turning to the prince.

 

“That is...Ignis?” Regis began slowly, picking up another paper to look at the figure, he tilted it as if another angle would give him some better clue, despite the sick feeling he got when he looked at them, “Noctis...is this true?”

 

Noctis swallowed but said nothing, he wasn't entirely sure how his father would take this news and had no desire to make it worse. Regis stared down at the image of Ignis' blurred face, shock rendering him speechless.  
  
“Ignis Scientia...” Clarus muttered, amazement clear on his lined face, “How? When?”

 

“We're...we're not...not anymore...I...Dad, please, I'm so sorry. Iggy...it's not his fault, you can't blame him. It was me. I wanted-”

 

“Noctis,” Regis finally lifted his eyes and met his sons terrified gaze, “Under any other circumstances I would give you both my blessing.” He said, his voice low and level, “To think that you found someone who loves you as much as Ignis does is...well, it is more than I could ever have wished.”

 

Noctis' face crumpled and he dropped his head, burying his face in his hands, “We're...not together anymore.” He whispered, voice hitching and breaking as he tried to stop the violent sob that kept threatening to break through.  
  
“Oh Noct, why?” Regis sighed.  
  
Gladio shifted uneasily, stood by the door he wasn't entirely sure why he had to be there to witness something that should be between father and son. Of course, as Shield of the future King he should have known what was happening between Ignis and Noctis, he should have been paying more attention. He had suspected they had fallen out but he had never guessed that they had been sleeping with each other. Gladio bit back a sudden surge of anger, Noctis was like a little brother to him, to think that a man he had trusted had violated his prince was...he cut his thoughts off, he couldn't afford to get angry, it would only drive Noctis away.  
  
Noctis took a breath, “It doesn't matter, I guess he just thought we'd get into trouble.”  
  
“I see...so, who is it you are seeing now? We must ensure the safety of yourself and the Kingdom, Noctis. We cannot have anymore leaks such as this one.”  
  
Noctis looked up at his father, knowing that if he spoke the truth his father would be less accepting. He doubted Regis would be so calm and pleased for him if he discovered that his son was having an affair with the captain of his very own Glaive, a man who was so much older than him. A man who took pleasure in Noctis' pain. Noctis swallowed and shook his head jerkily, “No one.” He managed through a throat that felt as if it was closing over.  
  
Regis narrowed his eyes, “Noctis, I know you're lying. You've always been terrible at it.”

 

“I...Dad, I'm not...seeing anyone. Not anymore.”

 

“Your highness, with all due respect, after the marks the doctor discovered on you after the memorial party it is useless lying to us. It would benefit all of us if we just knew who it was you were...consorting with. We need to do background checks and-”

 

“No.” Noctis rose, shaking his head at Clarus who snapped his mouth shut and was obviously fighting to roll his eyes, “No. I won't tell you. It's none of your business. I can fuck whoever I damn well please.”

 

“Noct!” Regis looked scandalised at his son's use of profanity but Noctis wasn't backing down, he walked away towards the bathroom and pulled open the door.  
  
“I'm taking a shower.” He muttered petulantly, finally his shock receding enough to regain his mental balance.   
  
“Fine.” Regis rose, anger on his face as he turned on his wayward son, “If this is how it must be, so be it. You are to remain in your rooms until I deem you repentant enough to leave, is that understood? You will have no access to the internet nor your phone. No contact with the outside world until you are willing to grow up and allow us to do our jobs and protect you! Never again will you dare speak to me or Clarus like that; do you understand, young man?”

 

Noctis' lower lip trembled briefly before he turned away, “Sure. Whatever.” He waved a hand over his shoulder, “Take the phone...not like I have anyone outside who I wanna talk to.” He went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut so hard it rattled and a few books came flying off of a shelf nearby.

 

Noctis, once again grounded like a naughty school boy, sat on his sofa and watched the press conference unfold on TV. He watched his father, standing before a group of eager-for-blood press, flashes from cameras and the occasional shout of a question. He watched and fiddled absently with the remote while his father made some excuses for his recent unruly behaviour, it made him sick. He finally turned off the television, turning away in disgust and tossing the remote across the room. He wondered just what his father's reaction would be if he had admitted the truth, that he'd spread his legs easily for a man twenty years his senior and moaned for his cock like a common street walker. Noctis tipped his head back against the sofa, eyes on the ceiling and wondered if the captain would return tonight to fuck him into oblivion and help him forget again.

 

Later that day he received a visit from Gladio, with a heavy sigh he let his shield into his rooms and shut the door behind him. Gladio strode to the window and looked out, “Why didn't you tell me, Noct?”

 

Noctis shrugged, “Tell you what?” He muttered, moving to his bed and throwing himself down on it.  
  
“About you an' Iggy, about you feeling like you're being watched.”

 

Noctis eyed him from beneath his lashes, “You would've believed me?” He countered, watching Gladio's face form a grimace. Point proven Noctis rolled onto his side.  
  
“Ok, fine. I get that. But what about you and Iggy? You could've trusted me...”

 

“Really?” Noctis scoffed softly, burying his face in the blankets, “Like you didn't wanna rip Iggy's head off the second you realised it was him in those pictures.” He rolled his eyes.  
  
“Yeah, maybe I did but I got over it. I'm your shield, Noct, you gotta learn to trust me more. I'll always have your back, even if you don't believe me.”

 

Noct sighed, “Well, whatever. It doesn't matter anymore. It's over.”  
  
“What, and this new guy is better?” Gladio frowned at his prince, curled up around a pillow like a child, hiding from their conversation, “C'mon, Noct, he's been hurtin' you. You really think-”

 

“It doesn't matter. It's none of your concern who I fuck, _Shield_.” He hissed, finally sitting up and glaring at Gladio, “Keep your nose out of my private affairs!”  
  
Noctis saw the brief flash of pain cross Gladio's face before he covered it with a more professional mask, he drew himself to his full height and then offered a formal bow, “My apologies, your highness.” He muttered, his voice hard and colder than Noctis had ever heard it, “I overstepped. I'm gonna take my leave, if I have your permission?”  
  
Noctis swallowed the regret and pain as Gladio stared at him from narrowed eyes, then lowered his own and waved his hand, “Get out.” He muttered, throwing himself back down and ignoring the heavy way Gladio's boots hit the floor and the sudden slam of the door.  
  
Ignis stood before the King, hands behind his back at parade rest and eyes glued to a spot just to the right of his shoulder. Regis regarded him silently, his face an implacable mask. Ignis could feel the first trickle of sweat slide from his temple down his neck, he dared not move a muscle but his teeth clenched shut as he awaited judgement.  
  
The office was brightly lit, a surprisingly warm and casual setting for what Ignis could only assume was his immediate banishment from Lucis. He swallowed, unable to help himself, eyes darting to the King and then to his Shield who stood at Regis' shoulder and looked on impassively.  
  
“Ignis,” Regis sighed finally, breaking the painful tension in the room, “I can only assume that you know why I called you here?”

 

Ignis jerked his head in an inelegant gesture of affirmation, “I do, your majesty,” He replied in a voice made harsh by nerves, “It was all over the news.”  
  
Regis nodded, lips pursing and frowning in consternation, “Allow me to ease your fears, I am not here to pass judgement upon you.” He said, his voice soft and soothing yet causing Ignis to stare at him in wide-eyed astonishment, Regis smiled, “I am aware that some of our laws regarding the royal family and their consorts are rather old fashioned, I assure you that I have no intention of punishing you for having feelings for my son. Since you were a child you have always been devoted to him and for that I have nothing but gratitude,”  
  
Ignis' shoulders relaxed marginally, “Then, your majesty, why am I here?”  
  
“It has come to our attention that someone has been...spying on Noctis. Those images of you two...together...were taken using some small cameras which were found hidden in Noctis' apartment. We have removed them but we have yet to know who placed them there or why. Ignis, is there anything you can tell me that will give us some clues?”

  
“Well...when Noctis and I...finally decided to end our relationship...we did so because he received some rather intimate pictures in the post from an anonymous source.” Ignis shifted guiltily, “I did not think that the situation would escalate so, had I even suspected that there was more to those images than I realised, I would have come straight to you.”  
  
“I understand,” Regis shook his head slowly, “This entire situation has disturbed my son, he hasn't been himself since you and he separated. I beg of you, Ignis, to forgive whatever it is Noctis has done. He is in dire need of friendship and love, now more than ever.”  
  
Ignis closed his eyes and hung his head, “Forgive me, your majesty, but I believe that it is far too late.”

 

The shower room was empty except for them, Noctis had been allowed to continue his training as long as he was under constant supervision. He wasn't entirely sure how the captain had pulled that one but he wasn't about to complain. Drautos pushed his aching cock deep into the prince's body as he held him still by his hair, forcing him to look at his own reflection in the broken mirror. Noctis' eyes were dark, nearly all pupil and he bit down hard on his lower lip and stifled a moan. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed around the small room, they filled it with the stench of their fucking and Noctis closed his eyes briefly before Drautos noticed. He braced himself against the sink he was being pushed against and gasped, back arching and brows drawing into a frown when the captain bit down hard on his shoulder. Noctis' fingers squeaked as he almost lost his grip on the slippery sink, palms sweating, body pulled taught as Drautos yanked on his hair hard enough to cause tears to sting his eyes. He blinked them away rapidly, grunting when Drautos shoved his head down so he was forced to stare down the plug hole.  
  
Noctis groaned, heat coursing through his veins as Drautos finally found the right angle. The captain's fingers dug into fully formed bruises on his hips, locking the prince in place as he slowed his pace, hearing a frustrated moan. He cursed to himself, reaching down with one hand to lift one of the prince's legs up so that he could get deeper. Noctis was wet with lube, his body hot and malleable and Drautos knew there wasn't much chance he was going to last long. Whether the prince finished as well was irrelevant, already he could feel his orgasm approach with the speed and ferocity of a freight train. He closed his eyes and imagined Regis' face if he saw just what he was doing to his son. He could almost see the horror and pain on his face, and then the grief as Drautos drew the edge of a dagger across the prince's delicate throat.  
  
He came hard. Doubling over the prince's scarred back and digging his finger nails deep into soft flesh, his mind rampant with images of hot blood pouring over his hands and the prince's last, dying breaths. When he opened his eyes he reached down between Noctis' legs and gave his now limp cock a slow stroke, watching the flash of a wince cross Noctis' face in the mirror. Drautos smirked and slowly pulled out, allowing Noctis' legs to give way so he collapsed to the floor. He winced at the sudden, sharp pain in his knees but managed to push it aside as Drautos pushed his fingers deep into his hair, his head was yanked backwards to an almost painful degree.   
  
“Remember who you belong to before jumping into bed with the next person to show an interest,” Drautos smiled down at Noctis, using his finger to trace a line across his throat. He could feel Noctis' pulse thudding against his hand as he closed his fingers around his throat and squeezed, cutting off his air supply. Noctis stared up at him and didn't even flinch, “Hm,” He released him, stepping away, “It's time we cleaned up, wouldn't want your father to see you in this state.”  
  
Noctis shook as he forced himself to his feet, head low and eyes hidden behind his hair as he followed Drautos into the nearby shower stalls. He let the captain turn on the shower and soap him down, lathering the hard, cheap bar up over his skin. Noctis held his bruised arms close to his chest, feeling Drautos slip three fingers into his body, he winced and grunted as he was shoved forward roughly. The captain put his forearm against the back of the prince's neck, holding him still while he fingered him, listening to the pained sounds that left his chapped lips, “I heard that you're the talk of the city, your highness. Those pictures of you and your mystery lover are everywhere. I wonder how many people imagine it was them fucking this tight little hole, huh?” He gave a particularly hard thrust with his hand, causing Noctis gasp and flinch, “How many people would pay to fuck you? To see you as I do, when you're on your knees, begging for my cock. Bet you'd like that. Having strangers mount you like an animal.” Drautos leaned closer, running his tongue up the back of Noctis' vulnerable neck, he watched his fingers clench on the white tiles and laughed to himself, “If you ever feel like getting out of here, your highness, I can help you.” He muttered, pressing his fingers against the prince's prostate, listening to his soft, shaky moan, “Tomorrow night, I'll wait for you by the Citadel gates.” With that he pulled away, leaving Noctis shaky and hard while the water turned cold. He stepped away, water sliding over his chest as Noctis slowly looked at him over one shoulder, “1900 hours, don't be late.” He smiled and turned, leaving Noctis to finish himself off.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Finally another chapter. This chapter contains some graphic description of rape, again; I DID WARN YOU. Read at your own risk.

At 7 o'clock Noctis found himself perched on the barrier of his balcony, gazing out over the gardens. He gripped a dagger in one hand and took aim at a tall tree, one throw and the dagger lodged itself firmly in the bark. Noctis followed soon after in a burst of crystalline blue sparks. He gripped his knife and wrenched it free once he'd found himself a steady branch and searched for the top of the Citadel wall, he repeated the process until he had warped just outside the gates. He hid in the shadows, listening to the idle chatter of the guards stationed there. He wasn't entirely certain what Drautos had in mind but he did know that if he refused he could get into trouble so he waited.  
  
Drautos emerged from the gates and spotted Noctis hiding in the shadow, he smiled as he walked over. He was dressed in a casual shirt and pale blue jeans, he looked Noctis up and down, “Well, shall we go your highness?”  
  
“Where?” Noctis asks, allowing Drautos to take his hand and drag him close. He could smell the man's cologne, pressed against his chest and he took a deep breath.   
  
“Somewhere fun, I promise.” Drautos smiled and reached up to put a baseball cap on Noctis' head, “It may be prudent to hide for now, you wouldn't want your father finding out you've been naughty again.”

  
Noctis nodded, ignoring the patronising tone. He followed Drautos down a darkened alley before they cut across a small park, passing a huge monument and pond before entering the city proper. It was an area that Noctis had only visited once, on one of his adventures with Prompto. He had been young and very stupid, both he and Prompto had been cornered by a gang of angry men. One man had tried to attack them but Gladio had appeared from seemingly nowhere. Gladio had come away from that fight with a new scar, the man had come away with broken bones, dislocated shoulder and covered in bruises and blood. It was the first time Noctis had seen Gladio truly angry, yet somehow he had still managed to hold back enough not to kill the guy for laying hands on the prince. Noctis knew, when he got back to see Ignis' pale, furious face, that had Gladio not been there those men would have died and not quickly.   
  
Noctis pushed thoughts of Ignis aside, focussing on where he was putting his feet. The area was rough, graffiti covering the walls, opened trash cans lying scattered in alleys. A cat leapt off of a low wall and went careening off into the darkness. Drautos kept up a fast pace, forcing Noctis to jog to keep up. He wondered where they were going before deciding it didn't really matter. Drautos was holding his hand, as if they were real lovers rather than whatever it was they actually were. He tightened his grip on Drautos' hand, large against his own and felt a small smile tug at his lips.  
  
They reached an alley that glowed red, lights appeared above small doorways and Drautos finally paused. He turned around and wrapped his large hands around Noctis' waist, tugging him close into his body before leaning down and capturing his lips. Noctis giggled, reaching up to wind his arms around Drautos' neck and pull him down. He opened his lips for Drautos' tongue, smiling into the kiss as a giddy sort of recklessness filled him. Wherever Drautos was taking him didn't matter, to Noctis this felt like a date. Even with Ignis he'd never really been on one before, forced to hide their relationship from everyone. It was nice, Noctis thought, to be with someone in public without fear of being spotted. No one was down the alley and the dull throb of base music muffled the soft moan Noctis made when Drautos pulled away.   
  
The captain ran his thumb over Noctis' cheek bone, following the line down to his lips before sliding it between them. Noctis took it into his mouth, lidded eyes locked on Drautos and ran his tongue over the pad. Drautos sucked in a sharp breath, “Tease,” He hissed, pulling away and seeing Noctis smirk cheekily at him.  
  
“Well, you're not telling me where we're going.” He shrugged, reaching out to take Drautos' hand again and taking the initiative to pull himself closer, “This some kinda date?”

  
“Have you ever been to a club, your highness?”  
  
Noctis' eyes lit up, “No. Is that where we're going?”

 

“Come on, we're nearly there.” Drautos pulled away, hiding his own smile by turning his face away. He tugged Noctis further into the darkness until they reached a door with a slot in it. Drautos knocked three times and the small panel slid away to reveal a pair of dark eyes.  
  
“Password.”

 

“Iron Giant.” Drautos replied and the eyes disappeared, there was the sound of locks and chains clanking before the door opened again. Noctis pulled his cap down lower over his eyes as it revealed a man in his forties, big and rough looking with tattoos that marked him as Galahdian. He looked at Drautos before moving his eyes to Noctis.  
  
“Bringing a guest this time, captain?”

 

“Indeed I am, Guy.”  
  
“Well, whatever, just make sure you're responsible for him.”  
  
The man stepped aside and Drautos led Noctis inside. The thick metal door clanged shut behind them, Noctis flinched at the sound and drew closer to the captain instinctively. Drautos slipped his arm around Noctis' waist and pulled him forward down a dark corridor lit only with tiny, half-melted candles. Noctis could feel the thrum of heavy music travel up through his feet and excitement mixed with fear, he had never been clubbing let alone in an underground club. It was thrilling but something felt off. Drautos was being weirdly gentle and almost kind, it threw Noctis off balance. He eyed the captain as they walked towards a set of creaky old stairs, seeing his face highlighted by the flickering candle light. He was handsome, for his age. Strong jaw and roughly shaved, behind one ear Noctis could see a tiny tattoo and it was a surprise to suddenly realise he too was from Galahd. He'd never known although now he thought about it, it made sense considering the number of migrants who now worked in the Glaive.   
  
At the bottom of the stairs the music grew louder, Noctis kept close to Drautos' side as they opened another door and stepped into a room bursting with movement and colour and sound. Noctis held his breath, the large room reeked of alcohol and sweat. People danced and laughed, talked and drank. Here and there Noctis noticed flashes of black and silver; Glaive uniforms. Obviously this was a popular hang out for them. Drautos guided him over to a corner with a booth and pushed Noctis into a seat. He left Noctis there to get some drinks.   
  
It took a little while and Noctis sat on his hands with his head bowed, hoping no one recognised him and told his father. He was breaking his trust but he was tired of being trapped inside the Citadel, no friends to talk to and more alone than ever before. Being out in the city was reckless but at least it meant he wasn't alone. When Drautos returned some twenty minutes later he passed Noctis a drink, it was in a tall glass with a cracked rim and the smell of it made Noctis' eyes water. “Ugh, what the hell is this?” He winced, holding it away from him.  
  
“That is home made Galahdian Rum, try it.” Drautos downed his small glass in one and licked his lips afterwards, Noctis watched in fascination before finally lifting his own glass.  
  
He took a sip, the drink burned the inside of his mouth and he winced, almost spitting it out but he didn't want to offend the captain so he swallowed, “Ugh,” He pursed his lips, “That's strong stuff.”

 

“Not to your tastes? I can't say I'm surprised, you're too used to expensive wines.”

  
Noctis couldn't deny it, his father had been allowing him wine with his dinner since he had turned fourteen. He could handle his drink much better than Prompto could because of it. He took another sip and then another, now it was easier to ingest. It warmed his chest in a pleasant way and before he knew it the glass was empty.  
  
Drautos got him two more glasses, it wasn't long before Noctis started to feel warm and relaxed. He found himself pressed intimately against Drautos' side, running curious fingers up over his silk shirt to the top two buttons. He opened them one by one before pushing himself up and nuzzling at his neck. His hat had been knocked askew, but he paid it no mind and ran his tongue up Drautos' exposed throat. His body was hot and oddly shivery, he couldn't really think of anything except that Drautos tasted good and he was so hard he ached. When Drautos grabbed his arm he moaned at the sensation rocketing through his system, his cock throbbed inside his pants, “That didn't take long,” Drautos muttered, holding the prince back and watching his flushed face. He was panting heavily, lips wet and parted, pupils blown so wide his eyes looked black, “Are you horny, you little slut?” Noctis moaned, eyes sliding closed as he tried to free his arm to touch himself, “Well, I'm sure we can find someone to give us a little hand.”  
  
Drautos rose, dragging Noctis' limp body with him. They left the club through a back door reserved for staff and other more unsavoury types. Drautos dropped Noctis to the filthy, trash covered floor and stepped back. “Boys, he's all yours.” He said and smiled as several dark figures stepped into the alley.  
  
Noctis faded in and out, when he was conscious his world consisted of blurry sensation. Of hot hands and rough finger tips. Of sharp pain that faded slowly into a bright, burning pleasure. When hands held his hips, he tried to help hold them up as something cold was shoved roughly inside him. He whimpered, head lolling helplessly as his eyes tried and failed to focus on anything. It was all smudges of colour, soft voices, sudden bursts of savage language and once a sharp hand across one aching cheek. He could hear Drautos' voice and once he tried to reach for him, silently begging for help since his mouth was too busy. But someone stood on his fingers, grinding them roughly into the asphalt. Noctis became aware of his aching knees but it was background noise to what was happening to other parts of his body. Someone put a cigarette out on his inner arm, causing him to cry out weakly. He couldn't move away, there were people holding him still. He couldn't move. His stomach twisted and he felt sick but his throat wouldn't work well enough so he could actually vomit.   
  
Then, finally, he lost consciousness again only coming round a few times more before his mind gave out completely.  
  
Noctis woke to bright sunlight searing his eyes. He groaned, throat sore and body aching so badly he could only twitch his fingers. A shadow loomed above him, someone saying words but he couldn't understand them. He realised, vaguely, that he was lying in a disgusting smelling puddle. Vomit. He almost retched at the thought but his stomach was too empty to bring up anything other than bile. The shadow figure was talking rapidly again, if Noctis squinted he could make out what looked like spiky hair and a familiar profile but his head throbbed too hard for him to put a name to the face. He closed his eyes again and tried to sink back into unconsciousness.   
  
Next thing he knew he was being lifted, strong hands, worried voices, all blurring together into a nonsensical stream of sensory information that his mind was too gone to process. He heard his name occasionally, a cool hand against his cheek, he couldn't help flinching away as terror lit his nerves on fire. He moaned, his throat so sore it only came out as a cracked, vague sort of noise. Then there was darkness again, cool against his skin as the soft voices surrounded him. People touched him and he wanted them to go away and let him sleep, he tried to get them off, to struggle but he was so weak he couldn't lift his arms. Finally he blacked out again.  
  
Drautos leaned back in his office chair, door locked securely and hand on his cock. He watched the video of Noctis lying broken and bleeding on the floor, being violated by a bunch of random strangers. It was a huge hit on the dark web where he had posted it, claiming it was a look-alike of the prince. People were happy enough to believe it. He wondered how long it would take to reach the news or even if it would. Perhaps people would prefer to keep it to themselves. It wasn't every day you got a free snuff film of the Prince of Lucis being raped and beaten. He moaned as Noctis was force-fed someone's cock, the man was brutish and ugly with scars and a tangled mane of hair. They were men Drautos had paid off, he knew they wouldn't tell because they would be executed as surely as he would. He watched intently as the men spit-roasted the prince, smiles on their faces while tears streamed silently down Noctis'. When one man came down his throat and pulled away the prince vomited all over the floor, strings of saliva and come hanging from his lips. He collapsed then, ass in the air as the man behind him finished with a grunt.  
  
Regis limped as fast as he could to the elevator that would take him down to the medical wing of the Citadel, Clarus and Gladio followed close on his heels. He hit the button the second he stepped inside and the doors almost closed on his retinue. Clarus slipped inside behind his son and together they descended several floors.  
  
As they stepped out again they were greeted by a rush of nurses and doctors, “Your majesty!” Someone exclaimed, causing the others to halt what they were doing and bow.  
  
“My son.” Regis demanded, fury written in every line of his face. The doctors and nurses stepped backwards as the air around the king crackled dangerously.   
  
“Yes...yes of course your majesty, please come this way.”

 

They followed the timid doctor down the hall and towards a private room usually reserved for the royal family and their retainers. Regis pushed the door open and moved inside, dreading what he would see, “Noct.” Regis gasped, seeing his son's pale form lying limp in the hospital bed. He dropped his cane and ran to his side, leaning over to smooth matted hair from his bruised face. At first he didn't see the other person in the room, mind consumed only with making sure his son was still breathing. When he had assured himself of this fact he looked up to see the skinny blond boy sat by Noctis' bedside.  
  
“Uh...” Prompto stared at the King with wide eyes and open mouth, as if he were staring at an Astral instead of another human being. It took him a moment for him to remember to rise and he managed a hasty, messy little bow that would have been endearing under any other circumstances, “Y-your majesty...I...”

 

“Prompto, correct?” Regis offered the boy a small smile, it seemed to ease his nerves somewhat, “My son has told me much about you.”  
  
Prompto's cheeks flared pink, “Oh...oh...really? I didn't think we were...I mean...” He trailed off as Regis returned his attention to Noctis, he continued to brush hair from his face.  
  
“Please, Prompto, tell me what happened. Tell me how my son came to be...here.”  
  
Prompto swallowed and looked down at his hands as he fiddled with a camera, “Well...I can't tell you much since I only found him but...”

 

“Tell us what you can,” Gladio insisted gently.  
  
Prompto nodded and swallowed, “Well, I went to the eleventh district this morning to go to work...I dunno if Noct told you that I work at a camera store? Well, when I took a short cut that takes you down a couple of alleys I saw something by a pile of trash cans. It's kinda dodgy down there some nights ya'know? So I try and take precautions...” He touched his fingers to his pocket where he kept mace and a knife at his belt, “I thought it was just some homeless guy and I was gonna see if they needed help but as I got closer...I recognised his hair. I...I haven't talked to Noct-uh-the prince lately so it was kinda a shock to see him there. He was all beat up and...and his clothes were all ripped up...I...I freaked out and called the ambulance.”  
  
Regis reached over and took Prompto's hands in his own, “Thank you.” He muttered, “Your actions may have saved his life.”  
  
Prompto's eyes widened in surprise, “All I did was call some people...” He replied dismissively as the King released him, he ran a hand through dishevelled hair and looked down, “I...I didn't really do much. I just wish...wish I could'a been there to help,”  
  
“We understand. Perhaps it is time you returned home, we will be more than happy to let your employers know why you were forced to take the day off.” Clarus said, moving forward and taking Prompto gently by the shoulder, “We will alert you as soon as the prince wakes up, I'm sure he will want to see you.”  
  
Prompto shook his head, allowing himself to be escorted from the room to allow Regis time alone with his son, “I doubt that,” He muttered, turning to take one last lingering look at Noctis before the door close behind him.

 

Regis sat down heavily when Gladio and Clarus left with Prompto, he leaned forward and reached out, clasping Noctis' freezing cold hand in his own. He ran his eyes slowly over the damage to his face, seeing a patch of bandage on his arm, bruises on his wrists and various cuts and scrapes. It was not a pretty picture, “And after I had grounded you too,” He laughed hollowly, lowering his head over Noctis' hand, “Is this my fault? Am I to blame? Oh Noctis, why couldn't you have remained here where you are safe?”  
  
A soft knock at the door made him take a breath and look up, it opened slowly to reveal the doctor, “Your majesty,” She said in a hushed voice, “May I have a word with you outside a moment?”  
  
“Yes, yes of course,” Regis rose reluctantly, reaching for his cane before hobbling after the doctor. When they were outside with the door closed she took a breath.  
  
“We have done numerous tests and most came back clean...however there is evidence that heavily suggests that your son may have been sexually assaulted.”  
  
Regis' stomach plummeted. He lifted a hand and clutched at his mouth, his knees shaking, “Are...are you absolutely certain?”  
  
“Of course we cannot be one hundred percent, it could have been consensual...but the evidence shows bruising and damage that can only be caused by sexual violence. I...I hate to tell you this but it is essential that you understand what may have happened and give your son all the support he is going to need to recover from this.”  
  
Regis forced himself to breath slowly, he closed his eyes momentarily as his finger tips sparked with magic. He could not afford to lose control, not here of all places. He had to remain strong before his people, he had to be strong for when Noctis awoke, “Yes...thank you for telling me, doctor.”  
  
“If his highness wishes to find his attackers then we may have to perform a rape kit, but only with his consent.”  
  
Regis nodded and turned back to the room, he pushed open the door and went inside to hold vigil over his son until he awoke.  
  
When Ignis heard the prince was in hospital he all but tripped over his own feet rushing from his rooms down to the medical ward. He ran as fast as he could, barging past people as terror gripped his heart. All he could think about was what if he was dying? What if something truly terrible had happened? Ignis ran and ran until he finally burst out of the elevator, surprising several doctors who stood at the nurses station. Ignis ran over to them and halted, panting as he tried to get words out of his terror constricted mouth, “The...the prince...” He finally managed, begging them with his eyes.  
  
“The royal suite, sir.” A nurse pointed.  
  
Of course, Ignis cursed under his breath for forgetting where it was in his haste. He turned and ran without pausing to thank the woman who had helped him. He charged down the corridor and came to a sliding stop before the door to the rooms used by the royal family. He took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
“Enter”  
  
Ignis pushed open the door, peering around it to find the King sat by the princes bed. He stepped inside and his breath left his lungs in a painful rush. Noctis lay in bed, white as the sheets beneath him except for the red marks covering his skin. He looked tiny and frail, as if someone had sucked the life out of him. Ignis stared, eyes wide with fear, “W-what...what happened?” He wheezed, moving closer, eyes stinging violently, “Please...tell me what happened?”

 

Regis did not comment on Ignis' sudden rudeness and improper address, he didn't see the need for it, “He was found down an alley way in the city...” Regis sighed, “He was beaten and likely raped.”

 

Ignis froze, as if someone had cast an ice spell on him. He stared with wide eyes down at his ex-lover and felt his world crumble around him. Slowly he sank to his knees, gripping the sheets of the bed, “I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry...” He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting off the tears that threatened, “Please, Noct, forgive me.”

 

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder, “Ignis, dear boy...none of this is your fault. I promise you we will do everything within our power to find the ones who did this to him and-”

 

“Drautos,” Ignis choked, the tears leaking from between his eyelids despite his best efforts. His knuckled white against the bed linen, “Captain Titus Drautos of the Kingsglaive.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, Ignis finally confesses. :O Even I'm wondering how Regis will react tbh, lol.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this chapter, so if it's terrible blame the heat! My brain is melting. Everything is so dry...Britain is slowly drying out...we will soon be desert. (Ok, so I'm being dramatic but seriously I HATE the heat. Give me winter over this torture any day!)

Silence. Ignis risked glancing up at the King who's narrowed eyes were fixed on a random spot on the wall. Finally he stirred, “What...what evidence do you have to suggest this?” He asked, voice tight and hands trembling where they lay upon Ignis' shoulder.  
  
Ignis lowered his head, “I witnessed it, your majesty. At the memorial party, I saw them in the corridor together...I thought...I assumed that Noctis understood what he was doing. I...Your majesty, please forgive me. I should have spoken earlier but in my cowardice I decided against it in the hopes of retaining Noct's trust! I understand if you feel the need to dismiss me but please, I only did what I did out of love.”  
  
Regis took a sharp breath through his nose, his fingers tightening on Ignis' shoulder, “You have done the right thing by coming forward, Ignis. However, for now we must keep this between us. If Titus hears about it we may cause more trouble for Noctis.”  
  
Ignis swallowed, “Of course, I understand.”  
  
“Now, we have to wait for Noctis to wake up before we take any further steps.”  
  
An hour or so later Regis left to speak to the doctor again leaving Ignis alone with Noctis. He watched his face, noting the bruises both recent and old. He looked too pale, too skinny and it was his fault. His fear had driven a wedge between them and all he had done was make it worse, now Noctis had been attacked and he hadn't been there to stop it. Ignis' fingers tightened on Noctis' hand as he lowered his head. He remained like that until he felt Noctis' hand twitch in his own, Ignis' head shot upright and he stared as Noctis frowned and moaned.   
  
“Your highness...” Ignis leaned closer as Noctis' eyes flickered open, he winced before closing them again with a groan, “Noct,”  
  
“Water?” Noctis asked in a feeble voice. Ignis rushed to fulfil his request and poured him a generous amount into a cup, slowly he helped ease Noctis into a sitting position and held him while the prince drank. When he was finished Ignis let him lie back down, “Iggy?”

 

“Yes, I'm here,”  
  
“Where...where am I?”  
  
“The hospital, Noct.”  
  
Noctis looked around the room as it slowly came into focus, the cream walls and muted light all too familiar, “What happened?”  
  
“You...you don't remember?” Ignis frowned uncertainly for a moment as Noctis shook his head with a pained grimace, “I see...” He had no idea where to start so he pushed his glasses further onto his nose to buy himself some thinking time, “Prompto found you down an alley way early this morning, you were...unconscious so he called an ambulance.”   
  
Noctis' frown deepened, “But...dad grounded me. What was I doing out of the citadel?”  
  
“Perhaps it would help if you tell me the last thing you _do_ remember?”  
  
“Uhh...” Noctis stared at his hands, noticing the bruising and scrapes across his knuckles. Two of his fingers had been bandaged and splinted, “I guess I remember...training...with Drautos,” He licked his lips, feeling how cracked and painful they were, “And then...and then...nothing.”  
  
Ignis almost flinched at the mention of Drautos, trying to school his expression before Noctis caught it. He must have done well enough since the prince was distractedly flexing his fingers. He had no idea what to say, how to bring up to someone that they may have been raped? Would it be better for Noctis to be without those memories? Ignis took a shaky breath, reaching for Noctis' injured hand. The prince blinked and looked up at him in surprise, “Noct,” He whispered, lowering his head and closing his eyes, “Can you...ever forgive me?”  
  
“For...for what?”  
  
“For hurting you. For not being the friend you needed...for...for destroying our relationship.”

 

Noctis sucked in a breath but Ignis felt his free hand touch his face, slowly he let Noctis lift it so that their eyes met. Noctis leaned forward, tilting his head pressing their lips together for an agonisingly brief moment before he pulled away with a small wince, “It's ok, Iggy...” He muttered, looking at the bedsheets as if suddenly embarrassed, “I...I just-”

 

At that moment the door opened to reveal the King and the doctor, Regis' stern expression warmed when he saw that his son was conscious, “Noctis,” he breathed in relief, he went straight to Noctis' side and brushed fingers through his dirty hair, “How are you feeling?”

 

“Like I got hit by a bus.” Noctis replied shakily, “Dad, what happened?”

 

“You don't remember?” Regis glanced at Ignis who shook his head, “Do you remember anything from yesterday?”

 

“Only my training with Drautos, the rest is just...blank.”

 

The doctor frowned a little before moving around the other side of the bed and removing a small torch from her breast pocket, “Your highness, can you follow the light for me please?” Noctis did as he was told and the doctors frown deepened as she drew away, “Well, I don't see any sign of a head injury. Do you have a headache?”   
  
“Kinda but it's not bad,”   
  
“Hm,” The doctor looked to Regis, “There is a very strong chance that some sort of drug was involved, your majesty,”  
  
Noctis paled, looking from the doctor to his father and to Ignis in quick succession, “D-Drugs? I don't do drugs...what...what's going on?”

 

“Noctis,” Regis sighed heavily, his eyes full of sadness as he sat down in a spare chair and took his sons shaking hand, “When you were brought in this morning there was some evidence that suggests...that suggests...” He winced, seemingly unable to force the words out.  
  
“We discovered evidence of a possible sexual assault, your highness,” The doctor said, taking pity on Regis.  
  
“I...I don't...” Noctis's fingers curled tightly into the covers, eyes wide and unseeing as he stared blankly at the wall, “I was...raped?” He whispered hoarsely, turning those stunned eyes on the doctor who shrugged uncertainly.  
  
“It appears that way, yes. It would make things a lot easier if you had some memories,”  
  
Noctis' breathing grew shaky, he held his father's hand in a tight knuckled grip. He felt as if the entire world had tilted sideways, his body feeling too light and his heart too heavy. He couldn't remember...he couldn't...Except...  
  
“There...” He swallowed, it was growing painful and his throat was scratchy, “There is...something...I...I remember...people...lots of noise. I think...a club?” He frowned, staring off into the middle distance, “Yeah, a club down some alley. I was...doing something there...I was with someone but I don't...”   
  
“Can you remember who it was, Noct?” Regis leaned forward, rubbing soothing circles into Noctis' hand, “Please try.”  
  
Noctis shook his head rapidly and hung it, lifting his free hand to rub at his tired eyes, “I can't.” He muttered, his voice raspy and harsh, “I...I can't...please...”

 

“Shh, Noctis, it's ok. We won't force you. Here, take some water,” Regis thanked Ignis who handed him the glass and helped Noctis drink, “Better?” He asked afterwards and Noctis nodded, falling backwards and staring up at the ceiling.  
  
“Your highness, I hate to ask this but it must be done. There is a chance we may be able to find out who was with you that night if we do something called a rape kit...but I will warn you, it can be very invasive.” The doctor offered gently, watching the young man carefully.  
  
“What...what's that?” Noctis asked uncertainly.  
  
“It's a way that we can gather detailed evidence and hopefully put together a DNA profile that could help us catch the people who did this to you.”  
  
Noctis swallowed, “Will it hurt?”   
  
“It shouldn't do, your highness.” The doctor smiled, “We will be as gentle as possible and we will stop whenever you tell us to.”

 

“I...” Noctis trailed off, he remembered hands. So many hands touching him. He twitched and hissed air through his teeth, “They...they...I can't...” He drew his knees to his chest, lowering his head to them as if he were trying to make himself as small as possible to hide form the painful truth. “I wanna go home.” He whispered hoarsely.  
  
“We will, Noctis but only after the doctor has seen to you.” Regis assured him, settling a hand on Noctis' head.   
  
Finally Noctis conceded to staying long enough so that the nurses could perform the rape kit, his father left but when Ignis rose to follow Noctis grabbed his wrist, “Please stay.” He whispered, eyes glued to his bare feet.

 

Ignis hesitated before tightening his fingers around Noctis', “As you wish your highness,”  
  
Regis sat outside on a bench in the hall, eyes on his boots while Clarus stood by his side. They were silent for a while until they heard heavy boots tramp down the hall towards them, as one they looked up to see Cor, “Your majesty,” He bowed politely before scanning the area to ensure they were alone, “I have news but...I'd rather we did this in private.”

 

Regis rose steadily, hand shaking where he gripped his cane, “I will not be leaving until Noctis is well enough to leave to. Say what you must, while we are alone.”  
  
Cor bowed his head in respect before reaching into his pocket for his phone, “We received word from a journalist who works closely with the PR department that a video had been leaked online.” Cor looked at Regis, as if trying to gauge his reaction, “It's...not pleasant.”  
  
“Show me,” Clarus stepped forward, blocking Regis' view of the phone. Cor played the video that had been sent to him and Clarus watched only a few moments before turning away, “Your majesty, we may need to move things forward faster, if word of this gets out our suspects will run.”  
  
“Clarus? What is it?” Regis made to step around Clarus who refused to budge, “Out of my way, if this concerns my son-”  
  
“And that is exactly why you should not see it, your majesty,” Clarus replied blandly, meeting the King's furious glare with a blank expression, “That video should never see the light of day. The fact that it reached one of our own sources first is just plain luck. If the tabloids get a hold of it it could utterly ruin his highness and if he sees it? It will severely hamper his recovery.”  
  
“Clarus-”  
  
“ _Regis_.” Clarus responded, his body an immovable barrier as he stared down his King. One of only a few men still alive who dared stand up to the king. Regis' fingers tightened briefly on his cane, his mouth forming a taught line, Clarus hadn't felt the need to do such things for many years it must have been very bad if he was protecting him from it now.  
  
“Fine. But I want it gone before anyone else sees it.” Regis snapped, turning away.  
  
Cor nodded, “Yes sir, we have our best techs working on it as we speak.”  
  
“Whatever happens we must prevent Noctis from seeing it.” Regis muttered, staring distractedly at the door of his sons room, “He has suffered enough.”  
  
Titus sat in his office, coffee in one hand while Nyx relayed the events of the day to him. His laptop stood open on his desk and he was staring at a few emails but not really taking any of it in.   
  
“Oh yeah, they found the prince, sir.”  
  
Titus looked up over the top of his laptop, “Found him where?”

 

“Down that alley in the 11th District, you know Guy's club? He was found outside there, sir.”  
  
“What was he doing there?” Drautos affected a bored attitude, eyes on his laptop screen but he was listening intently.  
  
“Well, no one knows. Kid's lost his memory from what I've overheard. But he was beat up enough to end up in hospital.” Nyx shook his head, “He's already been through enough, you'd think that he'd be able to catch some kinda break.”  
  
A tinge of relief made Drautos' shoulders relax, he rolled his head and sighed, “Well, he's a teenager, he's going to do stupid stuff.” He muttered as he rose, “Maybe this will teach him to think before he acts.”  
  
Nyx watched him with his sharp eyes, too sharp for Titus' liking sometimes, “Yeah...but what if he was really hurt?”  
“Who would dare hurt the prince of Lucis?” Drautos snorted, moving to his office door, “They would have to be stupid.”  
  
“I dunno, someone confident enough to know they won't get caught.” Nyx kept his eyes forward, shoulders relaxed but Drautos paused. His hackles rose as instinct told him Nyx suspected something.  
  
“What are you trying to imply, Nyx?”  
  
“Nothing sir.” Nyx straightened his shoulders, “Just saying, it's a move only someone with balls the size of Titan would be able to pull of a stunt like this.”  
  
“Hm, perhaps. Or it's some kid being stupid and reckless, endangering himself selfishly and getting punished for it.” Drautos turned away and held open the door, Nyx walked through and Drautos followed, “You're a good soldier Nyx, but maybe you'd be better off remembering where you come from before your head gets filled with ideas above your station.”  
  
Nyx frowned a little, “But-”  
  
“Enough. You seem to be under the impression that the prince is your friend, you're forgetting that he's next in line to the throne. He's not your friend. He never will be.” Drautos eyed his subordinate and watched him chew his words over before he shrugged.  
  
“The kid kinda reminds me of...someone I used to know.”

“Don't get too attached, who knows what fate has in store. The royal family don't care about us, Nyx...they never have done. All we are are pawns. All you are is a weapon to them, do you understand?”

  
Nyx straightened his shoulders again, “Yes sir.” He muttered and Drautos nodded before picking up his pace.  
  
“There's a mission to the border in three days, I want you running the show.” Drautos added almost as an after thought, “Take a team of five, that should be enough. Mission specs will be in your hands in an hour.”

Nyx saluted as Drautos walked off.

 

It was a good while later when Noctis was finally able to leave, since the hospital was underneath the Citadel the doctors agreed that the best place for him was in his own bedroom. But he didn't want to go there, it gave him a nervous, jittery feeling. But he didn't say anything when his father came to escort him back to his rooms, he remained silent, eyes on the carpet as he walked. He felt exhausted by the time the elevator stopped on his floor, his knees felt weak and he wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep for three days. Regis assured him in hushed tones that he was safe and that nothing could hurt him at the Citadel but those words only made his stomach twist, he wanted to tell his father that it was all lies. That he wasn't really safe anywhere, even in the arms of people he thought he could trust. But the thought of what Drautos would do to him if he spoke up made him keep his mouth shut.   
  
Once inside his room he went to the bed and sat down on it, staring at his injured hands as they twisted in his lap. He still couldn't remember much, only hazy things and weird sensations and tastes. Luckily he had been allowed a shower after the rape kit and he had spent almost half an hour beneath the powerful spray, scrubbing at his arms and legs. He could still feel the phantom sensation of fingers on his skin and no amount of scrubbing or scratching seemed to remove it. Idly he scratched at his inner arm, eyes glazed with exhaustion as he stared at the wall. His father rummaged in one of his draws and found his pyjamas, “These will be much more preferable to those hospital gowns Noct,” He placed them by his side with a small, sad smile, “Put them on and get some rest.”  
  
“Dad?” Noctis blinked and looked up, “Can...can Iggy stay?”

Regis sighed, “Unfortunately he is going to be busy this evening, I'm sure that if-”

  
“Don't worry about it then,” Noctis mumbled, scratching idly at his arm again, digging his nails deeper than he intended into his flesh. Regis noticed and grabbed his wrist, gently pulling his hand away. Noctis finally met his eyes, his expression eerily blank.  
  
“Noctis, if you're really feeling that bad I can-”  
  
“No. It's fine. I'll be fine.”  
  
“Noct-”  
  
“Just...go, dad...please...” Noctis pulled his arm free and wrapped them both around his middle, he stared at the rug while his father hesitated before reluctantly getting to his feet.  
  
“There will be guards on your door all night, I assure you you are safe.”  
  
Noctis didn't reply as his father left him, closing the door behind him.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned! I have added an 'attempted suicide' tag!!! As a WIP I tend to always make sure I tell people I am adding tags as I go so you may notice it happen on occasion. If this is too much then please feel free to skip this chapter, I don't mind. 
> 
> For everyone else, this chapter may feel a tad jumpy. This is because Noctis is incredibly unstable, as I'm sure anyone would be in this situation. His thoughts and feelings are confusing and he doesn't really know what he wants or needs. Everything's finally catching up to him so he's sort of losing his mind a little, which again, is totally understandable. Other than that, please heed tags and warnings and enjoy.

Noctis spent that night restless and unable to sleep, darkness pressed in against his window and the curtains blocked out most of the light from outside. He lay there, wrapped in his bed, eyes on the ceiling until his phone buzzed loudly on his bedside table. With a frown he rolled over and picked it up, yawning and turning it on. He saw a single notification from an email, without thinking he clicked it and opened the message. There was no description, only a link. Noctis frowned to himself as his thumb hovered above it for a second before clicking it.  
  
He didn't know what made him do it but when he saw the video pop up he felt immediately sick. His eyes widened as moans and gasps filled the room with abrupt sound. His fingers tightened on the phone, he wanted to throw it away from him but he was frozen in place. Sweat beaded his forehead as the camera panned down the body of a large man, grizzled looking with grey in his hair and snarl on his face. He was dressed in poorly tailored clothes, filth sticking his blue shirt to his wide chest and overhanging gut. He grunted, eyes on something below him. Noctis watched with mounting terror as the camera moved down the man's body to a figure dressed in black. A street light highlighted a pale face, marks covering his skin and a trickle of blood sliding over his swollen lips. His hands lay limp beside his head, his eyes glassy and dark as he seemed to look up at something the camera couldn't see. Occasionally he twitched and moaned thickly while the man inside him continued his brutal assault on his fragile looking body.   
  
Noctis' phone buzzed again. This time a text message. It popped up at the top of the screen; 'Whore'. Noctis felt bile rise to his throat, he dropped the phone and it slid from the bed, hitting the floor. The video continued to play even as Noctis rolled over onto his side and vomited over the edge. It couldn't have been him. The boy in that video looked nothing like him. He was too small, too frail. He was too weak. Noctis shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself and buried his damp face in the pillow. The noises continued. He heard a soft sob and he wasn't sure if it came from him or the phone.  
  
Regis opened his eyes when his phone went off, he frowned and reached to his bedside table where it lay. Forcing himself upright he yawned and rubbed sleep from his eyes, he looked at the time and noted it was four am. Then he saw the email notification, with a frown he opened it, hoping it wasn't bad news. His confusion deepened as sleep was abruptly banished when he saw a man grunting and groaning on his screen. Briefly he wondered how on Eos anyone had got hold of his very secret email to send him porn, then he wondered if it was a random prank gone wrong...and then the camera panned down.   
  
A message came through, his phone vibrating in his shaking hand and alerting him with a strange, unfamiliar squeak;  
  
 _Help him._  
  
Regis dropped his phone when he heard a loud thud and saw a flash of white fur. He leapt out of bed just as his door opened to reveal a very pale looking Clarus who had stayed over night to ensure the safety of the royal family. Regis, dressed in nothing but a pair of sleep pants snatched up his cane and started for his shield.   
  
“You received it too?” Clarus asked, although one look at Regis' white face told him the answer.  
  
“Yes. And if you and I did...who else?” Regis grunted, wincing as pain stabbed up his knee and into his groin, “Damn leg. Let's go, I must check on Noctis.”  
  
Noctis heard his phone pinging with messages, he didn't want to but he couldn't control his hand as he reached for it. He plucked it off the floor, feeling like someone had reached deep inside him and removed all his organs. He felt hollow. Eviscerated. His hands shook so badly he nearly dropped the phone several times until finally opening the messages;

  
 _Is that the prince?  
  
It's gotta be a look-alike. No way someone would be able to get their hands on THE Prince.   
  
Look at him, he loves it. Fuck. Can't believe the Prince is such a cock whore.  
  
Ew. That's gross.  
  
Why am I even watching this? It's sick.  
  
_Noctis' social media accounts, mostly run by Ignis for publicity purposes, were blowing up with questions and links. Noctis' gorge rose again and slid out of bed, phone falling once again from limp, sweaty fingers. He stumbled into the dresser, smashing his hip into it but he hardly felt it as he dragged himself into the bathroom and locked the door. He could hear his phone vibrating again but ignored it as he turned on the shower and stepped inside. He sank down the wall and stared at the ceiling as freezing cold water cascaded down upon his head. It took him a long time to realise that he was crying.  
  
Regis opened the door to Noctis' bedroom, it was dark enough that it took him a moment before he realised Noctis' bed was empty. There was an odd smell in the air and as he moved closer to the bed he realised it was vomit. Noctis' phone lay on the floor, cracked across one corner and the video played behind it. Regis' heart stuttered, pain searing through his chest and panic filled him, “Noctis? Noct, where are you?” He turned around and saw light seeping through the bottom of the bathroom door. He went to it, Clarus behind him and knocked, “Noct? Noct, it's me. It's your father. Please, I am _begging_ you; open this door.”  
  
The only sound was the soft rush of running water. Terror spiked in Regis' gut as Clarus pushed him gently out of the way, he stumbled into a nearby table and gripped it as if it would stop the world from spinning. Clarus didn't stop to ask permission, he lifted his boot and smashed it into the door. The door cracked but didn't budge. He did it again, causing Regis to flinch. The last kick sent the door crashing inwards right off of it's hinges.   
  
“Your high-” Clarus came to a halt just inside the door, he hesitated briefly before moving towards the shower, “Noctis,” He said softly, looking down to see the prince curled up on the floor of the shower, soaked to the bone and shivering violently. He was mumbling to himself, fingers gouging at the skin of his inner arm, directly over a long crimson line. By the prince's bare foot was a small razor blade. Clarus dropped to his knees, frowning as the room flooded with Crownsguard, “Get the King out of the way!” He demanded, scooping Noctis into his arms, vaguely he noted how the boy seemed to weigh virtually nothing. He stepped into the room to find Regis arguing with several guards, then their eyes met and Regis' face paled further.  
  
“Noctis. Noct.” Regis pushed the guards out of his way and ran to his son, looking down into his slack face, “Oh my son...my baby boy...”   
  
“Regis, there's no time. He needs healing.”  
  
Regis blinked and looked down at Clarus' shirt, seeing the dark stain there, “...no...” He whispered, reaching out but Clarus moved away from him. He lay Noctis down on the bed, “Noct...” Regis felt panic restrict his breathing, his cane slid from his numb fingers and he stumbled. Someone caught him under the arms and lowered him into a chair.  
  
“Your majesty, just stay there. We will heal him.” Cor's steady, sure voice seemed to snap Regis back from whatever dark precipice he was stood upon, he blinked and looked up.  
  
“Bring me...bring me a drink...any kind will do.”  
  
Cor bowed and went to the bathroom, he came back several long seconds later with a glass of water. Regis snatched it, spilling some over his hand and held it in his palms. He closed his eyes. The soft glow of magic filled the room with shimmering blue light before fading away again, “Pour this...pour this over his...his...wounds...” He whispered hoarsely to Cor who took the glass from him and went over to Clarus.  
  
Cor turned to the men in the room, “Everyone leave. Wait outside for further orders.” He commanded, back straight; the epitome of calm. The men in the room bowed and left as ordered.  
  
When the room was quieter Regis put his head in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaking from behind his lids despite the fight he put up against them. He stifled a sob and shuddered, a hand came down on his shoulder and he realised how much it shook. It was a small gesture but Regis was grateful.   
  
Clarus poured the newly made potion over Noctis' wrists, the cuts weren't really deep enough to do too much damage but the intent behind them was obvious. Noctis lay still while the potion was administered, eyes on the ceiling. When it was done, he finally seemed to come back to himself enough to look at Clarus. He said nothing but a few tears slid down his cheeks, Clarus let out a shaky breath before brushing them away gently, “Noctis, can you hear me?” The prince swallowed and nodded, averting his eyes, “Your father is here. Do you want-”

 

“No.” Noctis rolled away, turning his back on the room as he curled into a tight ball and fell silent again.  
  
The vibration of Noctis' phone made everyone jump, Noctis made a strangled sort of whimper as he curled up tighter. Clarus reached down and picked it up, seeing Noctis' social media page open. Messages flashed past almost faster then Clarus could keep up with. A video had been posted under Noctis' name, the content obvious from the reactions of viewers. As he watched someone sent a text.  
  
 _Noct, holy shit. I know you won't answer but...please...be ok. Please.  
  
_ Clarus sighed at the only decent message, from one of the prince's few friends. Slowly he sent a message back;  
  
 _His highness is currently indisposed, I will let him know you asked after him. It would be better to wait until the prince decides to contact you as we will need to take his phone as evidence and we will be closing all his social media accounts. Try not to worry too much, his highness will be ok. He's strong._  
  
Clarus.  
  
There was no reply so Clarus rose slowly, wincing as his knees creaked, he was getting too old for so many late nights. With a heavy sigh he turned to his King to see him openly weeping in his chair, shaking hand covering his mouth, “Regis, perhaps it is best we-”

 

“Noctis!”  
  
All eyes moved to the door to see Ignis stood there, eyes wide as he surveyed the room, “Ignis, dear boy please tell me you didn't see...” Regis' voice trailed off, pain obvious in his tone.  
  
“I...I didn't see anything. My phone has been turned off since I...went to sleep...but the guards...I asked and they said...” Ignis swallowed, “What kind of evil person would do such a thing?” He hissed, anger and hurt putting an edge in his voice that shook Regis to the core.  
  
“We cannot know for certain, not until we gather more evidence.” Clarus said carefully, eyeing the prince who remained unmoved.  
  
“But you have suspects?” Ignis asked, “We know who it is! We must-”

 

“Ignis, calm yourself.” Regis interrupted shakily, “Please, not in front of Noctis.”  
  
Ignis bit down on his tongue, “Yes...yes of course, forgive me.”  
  
“We understand your fears, Ignis but we cannot afford to make any more mistakes. If the suspects are alerted to our movements then they will flee and we will end up with nothing.” Clarus assured Ignis who nodded jerkily.

  
“May I...?” Ignis hesitated, glancing at Noctis who didn't even move, “Noct?” He was met with silence, “Noctis, it's me.” He took a few wary steps closer to the bed, “Would it be ok if I stayed with you?”  
  
Noctis made no sound but he reached out with one hand, fingers stained with what could only be blood. Ignis took a breath and sat down beside him, gently reaching out to touch Noctis' fingers with his own. Noctis' skin was freezing so Ignis curled his fingers around his hand and held him tightly. Around them the sky began to lighten, Clarus quietly left the room to stand guard outside himself and alert Gladio to the situation. Regis remained where he was, too far away but watching intently as Ignis slowly began to talk.  
  
“Noct, I believe that it would best if we get you out of these wet clothes. You don't want to get cold.” Ignis waited patiently until Noctis offered him a tiny nod, “Do you need help?” Noctis shook his head rapidly, “Very well then, I will have to let go so you can undress.” Again, Noctis shook his head and tightened his hand on Ignis', “Noct, if you remain in your wet clothes you will make yourself very ill.” Ignis kept his voice low and quiet, reminded of the times he had to talk Noctis into bathing after the attack on Tenebrae. He had been very reluctant after trying to do it himself and slipping, ultimately setting himself back in his recovery. It had scared him so badly he had come to associate washing with pain. Only Ignis had been able to convince him and even then he had showered with him, to make sure the prince didn't slip again, “Come, let me help you.” Noctis started to shake his head again but stopped, then slowly nodded, “Good,” Ignis released Noctis' hand, “Now we will need you to sit up.” Noctis took a deep, shuddery breath and sat up slowly. Ignis smiled and nodded, “Excellent, do you need help with the buttons?” Noctis avoided eye contact but slowly reached down and tried to undo his pyjamas.

 

He fumbled and cursed under his breath, wincing as he felt tears burn his eyes. He grit his teeth and lowered his head, hands shaking violently as he wiped roughly at his eyes. Ignis said nothing, he reached out slowly, giving Noctis plenty of time to draw away if he wanted. When he didn't, Ignis began working on the buttons. One by one he undid them until Noctis' chest was bared. The satin fell open to expose Noctis' ruined chest, bandages and bruises scattering his once flawless skin. The muscle he had been training so hard for was barely noticeable anymore. Ignis kept his emotions firmly buried, he helped Noctis slide the sopping wet material from his shoulders and off his arms. Noctis shivered in the cool air in the room, teeth chattering loudly in the quiet. Ignis wanted nothing more than to drag him into his arms and hold him until the pain went away but he knew it was a futile desire that Noctis would reject anyway.   
  
When it came to the trousers Noctis faltered, he stared down at his thighs as if he was only just becoming aware of his body again, “I-Iggy...” He rasped, his voice cracked in a way that hurt to hear, “I...I don't...I can't...”  
  
“It's ok, Noct,” Ignis breathed, reaching out hesitantly, “May I?” Noctis took a moment before nodding slowly. His hands rose to cover his chest and he hung his head as Ignis moved closer.  
  
“You may need to lie back if you cannot stand yet,”  
  
Noctis let himself fall back into the pillows, eyes closed as he waited. Ignis had divested him of his clothes almost every day of his life, he helped him dress during his recovery, helped him put on his suits for special occasions and in recent months he had undressed for other, more intimate purposes. At that thought Noctis flinched, the word whore floating around inside his head. Ignis pulled back and held his hands in the air, “Please Noctis, you must tell me if I'm moving too fast.”  
  
Noctis' breathing was far too fast considering all he was doing was lying there, slowly he forced his eyes open and looked blearily up at his oldest friend; “Iggy?”

 

“Yes, Noct?”  
  
“A-Am...am I...am I a whore? Did you...ever think that while we were...?”

 

Ignis' eyes widened, “No! Noctis, never. I would never think you were. You're...” Ignis trailed off, searching for words, “You're everything to me, Noctis. No amount of words or stupid...videos will ever change that.”  
  
Noctis felt tears burn their slow way down his face, “You...you saw...?”  
  
“No. I assure you I have not. Nor will I if that is what you want.”

 

Noctis swallowed and nodded jerkily, “Just...don't leave me. I...I'm not safe here.”

 

“I'll never leave your side again, Noct.” Ignis whispered, reaching out and taking Noctis' hand in his own.  
  
After a long moment of silence Noctis finally managed to strip off his pyjama bottoms. Ignis took them and set them aside, “We cannot sleep in here tonight, Noct. It's rather damp.”  
  
Noctis managed, somehow, a wet little chuckle. He sniffed and wiped at his eyes again while Ignis brought him some fresh pyjamas, “Put these on and I will have the staff make up the spare bed. You may have mine-”  
  
“No.” Noctis lowered his head, clutching the clothes tightly to his chest, “No. Can I...can I stay with you?”  
  
Ignis licked his lips a moment turning briefly to the King who had remained silent, “Well I...I see no reason not to.” He said finally, feeling Regis' presence acutely.   
  
Noctis tried to smile but it fell from his face rapidly. He felt weak, shaky and as if he was outside of himself. It was a feeling he had grown very used to and even appreciated as it seemed to keep the pain behind a wall, it was easier to manage. When Ignis moved to help him up his legs could hardly hold his weight, he fell against his friend who held him up. Suddenly Noctis' skin crawled, it felt as if thousands of tiny insects were burrowing underneath. He grit his teeth and extracted himself from Ignis' arms, putting distance between them. His heart beat thudded in his ears, his eyesight wobbled as he stumbled back, Ignis' form wavering like a mirage. He fell into a cabinet and dropped to his knees, shaking his head and panting. Ignis dropped to his knees before Noctis, he reached out and took his hand, “Noct, can you hear me?” Noctis nodded, eyes wide and staring over Ignis' shoulder, “Remember slow deep breaths, in through the nose and out through the mouth. In and out. That's it...keep going...” Noctis followed the instructions and slowly the world came back into focus.   
  
When Noctis was calmer Ignis released him, “May I help you up?”  
  
Noctis nodded, lowering his head to hide his flushed face. He was so weak. Drautos was right, the people were right. He had no right to be in the position he was in. He was no prince. He was a mess. A fool. A stupid, spoiled brat with an inability to even protect himself. He deserved what had happened to him. Those men were only doing him a favour, he had seen how his body had reacted. He could vaguely remember it now. Feelings of heat and lust. He was disgusting. How could the gods ever allow him to sit on the throne now? He had debased himself, shamed himself and his father and the entire Lucis Caelum line. New tears threatened and he tried to hide them, rubbing at his eyes as Ignis helped him stand. He pushed the advisor away, swaying and stumbling towards the door. Ignis glanced at Regis who watched his son's retreating back sadly.  
  
Inside Ignis' rooms Noctis went straight to the bedroom. He opened the door before Ignis could reach him and stepped inside. Ignis followed, watching as Noctis climbed into the bed and rolled over, facing away, “Noct, do you want me stay?” he asked.  
  
“I...” Noctis shuddered, “Maybe...”  
  
Ignis approached cautiously, “If it would be easier I could sleep on the floor.”  
  
“No. It's...your bed.”  
  
Ignis, still in his own sleep clothes reached out and tugged back the blankets, he wasn't particularly tired at this point but if Noctis wanted him there he would be there. Slowly he slid beneath the warm blankets and lay still, uncertain what to do next. After a moment he reached out and put a steadying hand on Noctis' arm. The reaction was violent and Ignis knew he should have expected it, Noctis' elbow hit Ignis in the sternum, driving the wind out of him and knocking his glasses askew. When Noctis realised what he'd done he shifted as far away from Ignis as possible, “D-don't. Don't touch me.” He hissed, not daring to look at Ignis' face.  
  
Ignis caught his breath back and removed his glasses with a shaking hand, “I'm sorry, Noct...I didn't think.”  
  
Noctis was silent for a moment before speaking, his voice muffled by the blankets, “'s my fault. 'm dirty.”

 

Ignis froze, an ice cold dread coiling in his stomach, “No. Noctis, don't ever think that. You are not dirty. None of this is your fault.”

 

Noctis shuddered again but didn't answer. Ignis remained lying on his back, rubbing his chest over what would surely become a bruise by morning. Outside the sky lightened and flooded the bedroom. No one slept.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! And in case people are unfamiliar with the platinum demo, the little squeak and text Regis receives is from Carbuncle! Because Regis is the one to give Noctis the little statuette of the fox. :) Had to make sure his little guardian was doing his job.


End file.
